Digimon Adventure 03: Generation of Legends
by Manjoume Thunder
Summary: After a war between the descendants of the Chosen Children from Adventure 01 and 02, the Digimon are exiled to Digiworld. Centuries later, new descendants of the Chosen Children make their way into the Digiworld. They realize they were summoned there for a reason. Are they destined to succeed or fail? All Neo-DigiDestined are OCs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That right belongs to Toei and Bandai.**

**A/N:! I've decided to give this story another chance. I hope you'll enjoy a story full of OC characters related to the Chosen Children from Digimon Adventures 01 and 02. Please review and give constructive criticism if needed.**

_Digimon GX_

_Prologue_

**July 17, 2430 A.D.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything's just starting today. In time, we'll have a new beginning._

_I honestly don't know why I wrote that. Nothing good will come from today. I know I already told you this, but this day is the beginning of the end for the peace between Digimon and humans. Also, I'd foreseen this day of impending doom for ages, although I could do little to prevent it from coming to pass. As the remaining descendant of Motomiya Daisuke, I, Motomiya Rorerai, should protect Daisuke's legacy. In fact, with D-Terminal and D-3 in hand, I could leave Japan with Veemon._

_But the World Court would know of my running away. I don't know what else to do except blame myself and my forefathers for the disastrous war that broke out between the Chosen Children worldwide, lasting for over a hundred years. The Motomiyas are responsible for this atrocious war, resulting in death, loss and bloodshed of thousands of innocents._

_I'm not worthy to be a Chosen Child. Then again, I never wanted to be one. It was because of Ichirou's and Anzu's deaths that I was even named the leader of the Chosen Children. I did my best to uphold the Motomiya family name._

_I'm glad that Bianka, Burendan, Gasu, Kevin, Makoto, Darasu, Kazuki, Deividdo, Daiana, Akira, Hideyoshi, Shin, Ansoni, Robato and Saira fought by my side until the very end, although Burendan, Makoto, Darasu, Shin, Akira, Hideyoshi and Robato along with their Digimon were judged by the World Court._

_They were found guilty and were exiled to America forevermore. Apparently, they were forced to relocate in a young town known as Immortal. I wonder if they'd managed to say goodbye to their Digimon. I thank Megamimon for the World Court allowing my comrades and me to be pen pals in the meantime._

_As for Bianka, Gasu, Kevin, Kazuki, Deividdo, Daiana, Ansoni, Saira and I . . . we are the only ones left to be tried. Every day, I worry about the fates of Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Lopmon, Terriermon and Monodramon. So far, we're innocent until proven guilty._

_What if we're found guilty? I can't stand that thought. I . . ._

Rorerai Motomiya furrowed her eyebrows, blinking back tears laden in her sienna brown eyes. It was futile, for the tears rolled down her cheeks like boulders, splashing the diary's pages, dampening then in several areas.

Inadvertently, Rorerai tightened her grip around the pen she was using to record her innermost thoughts. She'd pressed the pen too hard on the cream-colored page, for a blot of royal blue ink smeared the fresh page, blocking the recent sentence she had jotted down.

Rorerai surveyed the ornate clock hanging over the brazier in the prayer room. It was half past 11 a.m. Her hearing was scheduled at noon, in front of a judge the World Court had assigned to pass judgment on her. _Should I change out of my miko robes?_ She glanced down at the ivory _haori _she was donning, and the billowy blood red pleated skirt held together by a translucent bow, knitting her brows.

Sighing, the Descendant of Daisuke flung her pen across the room, hoping it would land into the flames and burn away until only cinders were left. She was disappointed when it descended onto the stormy gray carpeted floor, rolling into a crevice and out of sight.

Rorerai dug into her baggy _miko_ pockets and procured a D-Terminal. She rolled her eyes, delving her hand into the skirt once more before fishing out a denim blue D-3, said to belong to her ancestor himself_. If Veemon is going to be taken away from me_, she thought miserably, _then I might as well throw these gadgets and the goggles into the flames! They are useless to me now! _She made to touch the crown of her head, a pair of ancient goggles nestled in her midnight black hair, attached to ribbons matching her_ miko _outfit.

The blackhead slammed the velvet crimson cover of the diary shut. Today was the last day she would record her memories of Digimon and the infamous Titan's War, which had recently ended a month ago with a devastating explosion of the Power Plant in Odaiba, killing many souls.

She and Veemon were supposed to be there at the Power Plant prior to the explosion, no doubt triggered by the Chinese-Russian Chosen Children Alliance. Before she gave the orders, her second-in-command and boyfriend, Deividdo Kamiya, took initiative, his younger sister Daiana and their Gatomon following suit.

Rorerai was infuriated with him for choosing a battle on unnecessary ground. However, her fury increased hundredfold when she'd discovered Deividdo and Daiana had led Saira, Bianka, Ansoni, Kevin and Gasu to the battleground. Rorerai thanked Megamimon that all but Daiana's Gatomon had emerged from the melee, unharmed.

The nations that originally had Chosen Children within their borders temporarily founded a society known as the World Court, their only purpose being to judge and condemn the survivors of the Titan's War, the descendants of the Ancient Ones.

Rorerai fluffed up her hair, shaking her head to empty out those horrid thoughts. As elegantly as she could, she strode over to the vivid orange loveseat and plopped down on it, propping the D-Terminal and D-3 against her respective hips, folding her hands atop her lap. Every now and then, Rorerai darted her eyes to the bronze-painted door, hoping it would burst open, and Veemon, Deividdo, Daiana and their ancestress's Gatomon would barge in.

To her ecstasy, it did fling open, albeit it wasn't Deividdo, his sister and Gatomon. Instead, Veemon was accompanied by Rorerai's frenemy, Kazuki Takaishi, with his ancestor's Patamon perched on his shoulder. Both of them seemed crestfallen whereas Veemon was slurping ramen noodles out of a china bowl, pokerfaced.

"Rorerai-chan," began Patamon tentatively, "shouldn't you change out of your attire? I'm pretty sure you had done enough praying already."

Rorerai bowed her head downward. "What's the point of praying when I know already what's to come? I have no desire to change, either." She unfolded her hands, and with a sudden, violent gesture, ripped the goggles off her head and slipped them onto her wrist. Impulsively, she grasped both D-3 and D-Terminal, got up – although she'd stood up so quickly she almost tripped on the hem of the skirt – and started to storm over to the fireplace.

"Just what in the name of God do you think you're doing, Rorerai?" said Kazuki sharply. Before she could take one step further, Kazuki wrapped his arms round her waist in order to restrain her. He managed to pluck all three items out of her grasp as well.

Rorerai gave a pleading gesture to Veemon, who inclined his head to bore his rose eyes into hers. As fast as thought, he set the bowl down on the antique table next to the loveseat and waltzed to Rorerai and Kazuki, Rorerai now trying to bite Kazuki, albeit with his long-sleeved shirt, there was no hope of puncturing his flesh.

She relented. "Arms off," she ordered Kazuki. "I only allow Deividdo to hold me that way, and you know it!" The way Deividdo had held her was intimate, gentle. Kazuki wasn't signaling any of those emotions in his questionable embrace.

"Well . . . ," Kazuki's voice trailed off. "My best friend would agree with what I'm doing if he saw you throw the D-3, D-Terminal and goggles into the flames. How come you won't throw your_ diary _into the brazier, since it's less important than the things you're planning to incinerate?" Kazuki's drawling voice was thick with malice.

"The diary's different," Veemon piped up. "Rorerai had had that ever since she was a child. You do know before she became a Chosen Child, she dreamed of becoming a writer?" In spite of herself, Rorerai flashed a rare smile at Veemon, touched he would remember something as trivial as that.

Kazuki laughed. "I dreamed of becoming a lawyer before my oniichan Tenshi passed away, leaving me holding the bag. I stepped up to follow in his and my family's footsteps, Rorerai."

"Sometimes things have to be sacrificed for the greater good," said Patamon in a quiet voice. "Veemon and I were the only Chosen Digimon who weren't fighting in the Titan's War in the present day due to the fact we had taken a liking to both of you! Now, Kazuki, would you throw your D-3 and D-Terminal into the fire just because you felt hopeless?"

In her mind's eye, Rorerai saw Kazuki shake his head, his flaxen hair slapping his forehead. "I know better," he replied, "because even in the darkest of times, I found Hope. These relics are a memento of my ancestor Takeru-sama, the Ancient One embodying Hope, just as Daisuke-sama -"

"Embodied Courage, Friendship and Miracles," finished Rorerai in a bored tone. "Daisuke-sama was leader, Kazuki! According to his son Daichi's diaries, he was a naturally born one! I'm a better follower than a leader! If you don't believe that, then why am I being summoned to the World Court, brother-in-arms?"

Veemon cocked his head. "I know ya will probably bite my head off at this," he said bravely, "but I don't think so! It's in your blood along with the spiritual energies you've possessed, thanks to Akane! Out of your three siblings, you were blessed with the Crest of Courage. Being a leader was your birthright, not Ichirou's or Anzu!" Rorerai rolled her eyes, skeptical.

"Can't you put a brave face on, Rorerai-chan?" Patamon flew over to Rorerai's shoulder and snuggled against her cheek. Rorerai could feel her face growing hot. "For me? For Veemon? Whatever happens today, Veemon, I and the others will guarantee we wouldn't forget any of you!" Patamon took his gaze off the girl to probe Kazuki's azure eyes.

Veemon sauntered to Kazuki's side, Kazuki relinquishing the goggles, D-3 and D-Terminal to him whilst releasing Rorerai. He swerved around just as Patamon jumped off Rorerai and stationed himself atop Kazuki's head, playfully obscuring his vision with his wings. Rorerai couldn't help but smile at the warmness they were exuding.

"Veemon . . ." Rorerai's eyes began to swim. Veemon strode to her, concerned.

"Not yet, do ya understand me?" said Veemon sternly. "Now put those goggles on like a true Motomiya would!" He was dangling the goggles by the ribbons before Rorerai snatched them from him, placing them back on top of her head, although they were lopsided this time around. Veemon brandished both D-3 and D-Terminal at her before she relieved him of the gadgets. "Now, smile!"

"Please don't give her false hope, Veemon," sighed Patamon, ceasing his episode of playfulness. He studied Rorerai with his deep sky blue orbs, ablaze with gravity. "I asked you to put a brave face on because not only are you, Kazuki and my fellow Chosen Digimon being sentenced . . . Saira-chan, Ansoni-kun, Gasu-kun, Kevin-kun, Daiana-chan, Bianka-chan and Deividdo-kun are being tried for the heinous crimes they committed!"

A lump developed in Rorerai's throat. "No," she managed to croak. She eyed the clock on the wall. "11:50," she gasped. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Without hesitating, Rorerai gripped Veemon by the arm and dragged him out of the prayer room, Kazuki and Patamon right behind them.

* * *

Hurriedly, Kazuki, Patamon, Rorerai and Veemon went into the courtroom, the double wooden doors already ajar. They all nodded simultaneously before Kazuki pushed the doors wide open, revealing the large courtroom.

Like any other courtroom, there were benches full of people, who either sneered or flashed triumphant grins at Kazuki as he and the others passed by in order to sit at one of the defendant's tables. Kazuki half-expected Patamon to follow him, remembering he was flying right behind him.

He wheeled around and gasped: Patamon was being handcuffed by a security officer, who fitted his mouth with a muzzle to prevent Patamon from biting him. "Let him go!" demanded Kazuki, balling his hands into fists. Next to the security guard was the figure of Veemon, who was holding onto Rorerai's hand as tightly as he could.

Unconsciously, Kazuki made to get up, but the judge barked, "You and Motomiya-san are already late, Takaishi-san! You're lucky I bent the rules of the law so you two and the vermin can attend the sentencing hearing. Now sit down before I decide to convict you right here, right now!"

Kazuki bared his teeth, taking one last glance at Patamon, who was being engulfed by the arms of the security guard that detained him from freedom. "Takaishi-san, if you're found guilty, I'll be more than happy to allow you to say your farewell to Patamon." With a hiss, Kazuki stormed over to the table, pulled one of the chairs out and sat down.

Rorerai let loose a bloodcurdling scream, thus causing Kazuki to turn around. Her exquisite face was tear-streaked. Kazuki, to his horror, saw Veemon had met the same fate as Patamon. "Veemon!" she shrieked. The security guard shook his head, giving her a pitiful look before dragging Veemon forcibly away by the ears, Veemon wincing.

Robotically, Rorerai pirouetted around, trudging over to the vacant seat near Kazuki. "Motomiya-san," said the judge sympathetically, "it's for his own good." With a flourish of her hand, she nonverbally told Rorerai to sit down. With some reluctance, she did so.

Kazuki felt a prickling at the back of his neck and twisted his head around, seeing Deividdo leering at him. Kazuki warily waved his hands around in a pleading gesture. Thankfully, it worked, because his best friend's silvery-yellow eyes – as luminous as the winter moon – softened. He turned around in his seat, lacing his fingers through his sister's, squeezing her hand with reassurance.

He glared at the judge. She had a tired look on her mild face, her golden brown hair – streaked with white – was French-braided. Her eyes were jade green, narrow in setting. She was clad in baggy flat black robes. "On behalf of the country of Japan, I, Judge Meioh, declare the court is now in session! I call for order!" She banged the gavel atop the block nailed to her stand to get her point across.

"All except for the audience, rise," she commanded. Kazuki and Rorerai stood up in unison. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Deividdo, Daiana, Kevin, Bianka, Saira, Gasu and Ansoni jump to their feet, grim-faced. "Vermin, rise!" The judge feasted her eyes on the Chosen Digimon.

Gasu growled, "Calling our Digimon vermin is highly uncalled for, Your Honor! For heaven's sake, they_ are _equals -"

Judge Meioh banged her gavel against the block on her stand. "Silence!" she snapped. "The defendants won't be spoken to or allowed to speak unless _I_ permit it. Whatever information you have to say regarding them will be treated as inadmissible."

Grudgingly, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Betamon, Lopmon, Terriermon and Monodramon all stood up at once, their handcuffs connected together by a chain. Kazuki felt a surge of hot fury at the mistreatment of the Chosen Digimon. He eyed Patamon, his eyes swimming with tears.

Kazuki turned to look at Judge Meioh, his face twisted with disgust. She reached for a thick wad of papers next to her and grabbed them. There was a pregnant pause as she shuffled the papers, her eyebrows furrowed. Next to him, he heard Rorerai stifle a sob. "The court recognizes the defendants charged with abetting those in the Power Plant incident on June 17, 2430 A.D.: Rorerai Motomiya, Veemon, Kazuki Takaishi and Patamon. May their lawyer please step up?" Her eyes narrowed into slits, revulsion blatant on her face.

"And you are?" Meioh asked.

Kazuki did a pirouette in order to survey their lawyer: Ophanimon. Ophanimon curtsied before the judge needlessly before twirling around, her javelin and shield shimmering into nothingness. She gripped both Kazuki and Rorerai by the shoulders, squeezing them soothingly. "I'm known as Ophanimon," she said tonelessly. "I'm one of the Sovereigns of the South, Guardian of the Present!"

Judge Meioh frowned. "Hardly qualified to be a lawyer," she said stiffly.

Ophanimon chortled, a pleasant sound. "You'd be surprised at what I can do, Your Honor," she said serenely, "but I will cease my talking and allow you to address the others." Ophanimon nodded encouragingly.

An errant thought reeled through Kazuki's mind. According to Rorerai, Ophanimon harbored romantic feelings – though unrequited – toward Daisuke. He remembered Veemon claiming that Daisuke implored Ophanimon and Veemon to protect his lineage due to a disturbing vision his wife Akane had regarding the future on his deathbed. Ophanimon rashly agreed to his terms and relinquished a golden horn to Veemon for posterity's sake. When the Titan's War began, Sorenio Motomiya blew the horn and ever since then, Ophanimon had done her best to protect the Motomiya line from start to finish.

The judge cast her eyes upon the seven remaining Chosen Children, pursing her lips. "The court recognizes the defendants responsible for blowing apart the Odaiba Power Plant on June 17, ending the lives of several hundreds." She looked down at the stack of papers in her hand. Clearing her throat, she began, "Bianka Yagami, Agumon, Gasu Ishida, Biyomon, Kevin Izumi, Tentomon, Deividdo Kamiya, Daiana Kamiya, Gatomon, Ansoni Chiba, Lopmon, Terriermon, Saira Akiyama and Monodramon, all discovered to be at the scene of the crime." Eyes flashing, she spat, "May their lawyer please come up?"

Kazuki swerved around, seeing Seraphimon walking dreamily across the bronze tiled floor, the assembled audience glowering at him, some of them shaking their heads. When he reached the place where Deividdo and the others were, he said swiftly, "Your Honor, my name is Seraphimon, a Sovereign of the South, Guardian of the Future."

Judge Meioh raised her brows so high they were in danger of disappearing into her hair. "Are you related to Ophanimon?" Seraphimon nodded. "Takaishi-san, look up at me!" her shrill voice demanded.

Heaving a sigh, Kazuki craned his neck to stare at the judge, grimacing.

"You may take your place amongst the severely accused," said Judge Meioh. "Now, for the Digimon – Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Betamon and Monodramon – your crimes have reached the limits of the sky."

Deividdo gave a harsh laugh. "The sky's not the limit," he said lightly. "In fact, outer space is!" There were a tsunami of words behind Kazuki and the others, only hushed by the echoing sound of the gavel. Deividdo smirked, thinking he had humiliated the judge.

Judge Meioh glared at him before saying, "May the lawyer representing the Chosen Digimon come forth?" There was a breeze in the room, rustling Kazuki's hair. Kazuki made to flatten it when he heard the judge demand a name from the new arrival.

"My name is Cherubimon," he said softly, "the last Sovereign of the South and the Guardian of the Past. Like Ophanimon and Seraphimon, I can't tolerate the discord in this courtroom! Before I babble on, I'll take my place next to my fellow Digimon." Cherubimon came into the midst, flapping his wings shamelessly in front of the affronted elderly woman before coming to a halt before Patamon and the others.

"Hang on!" said a voice in the crowd. "Humans should stand as lawyers for them, not those _monsters_!" There was a ripple of agreements at those words. "Why bother publicly showing this on television when we all know the outcome?"

Someone snickered. "Obviously, we want to humiliate them."

"Well, we have a right to a fair trial!" shouted Bianka. "Like Gasu, I hate that you're calling our Digimon vermin or monsters! Have you forgotten your history?"

"No, we haven't!" another voice chimed in. "Yagami-san, you had the chance to redeem your family honor! Instead, you and the others chose to fight the other Chosen Children."

Kazuki opened his mouth at that. "You'd never understand unless you descend from a Chosen Child!" Before Ophanimon could stop him, Kazuki stood up fluidly, glaring at the audience. "Our families thought that humans and Digimon could co-exist peacefully, and they did. That era was named the Golden Age."

"But now you engage in a war between the other Chosen Children," snapped another member of the audience. "If you ask me, Japan should've remained neutral! Look at all the destruction and havoc our saviors' descendants have caused. You're just as bad as the other Chosen Children!"

Daiana joined Bianka and Kazuki in standing up. "We respect and value life. In fact, despite humanity's slow descent into darkness, our families agreed to protect Japan for as long as possible. Did you know that we didn't cause that explosion? Blame China and Russia for the loss of innocent lives!" Daiana's face was awash with tears.

"Order in the court!" said Judge Meioh, pounding the block with the gavel. "What say you, Seraphimon?"

Seraphimon soared over the seven Chosen Children and landed on the floor. "Your Honor, I agree wholeheartedly with Daiana's claim," he said, "but she should've allowed me to say those words. I plan to make her words admissible with my mouth." He made a sweeping gesture toward everyone, human and Digimon.

"For a hundred and seventeen years, all six continents have been at each other's throats. Only the continents of North America and Europe remained at our side. It's true that if we had back-up, the grounds would've been moved to a safer and securer place, the casualties reduced to a minimum. The only strategists here are Rorerai and Ansoni, but she wasn't there at the time of the explosion. Both Russia and China have harbored grudges against us for half a century. They could care less whether or not lives were lost. All that mattered was eradicating the Chosen Children."

"Kamiya-san, Yagami-san and Takaishi-san, please remain seated," said Judge Meioh impatiently. "Either way, the Digimon are to blame, Seraphimon. They aren't equals to us humans. Not anymore. Can you convince me otherwise?"

Ophanimon cleared her throat. "Your Honor, Digimon can be either good or evil. The ones the Japanese Chosen Children have at their sides are good to the core. Long ago, they fought Digimon who came from the darkest depths of evil on both Earth and our mirror world – Digiworld. As for Rorerai and Kazuki, they were unaware of what the others were doing that night."

Judge Meioh glared at the Chosen Digimon. "They are a danger to our society," she said stubbornly. "What will happen if they are cleared? What is the risk of them turning against us?"

Cherubimon floated in front of Kazuki. "Surely you aren't one of those who ignore the good and dwell on the bad," he remarked. "Perhaps you fear the unknown? Are you saying that it's a . . . vulnerability?"

Rorerai suddenly bolted upward. "Whether she's a gambling person or not, I simply _can't_ ignore her not asking us whether if we're guilty or not! That isn't how the judicial system works! You're supposed to be impartial and listen with an unbiased mind! In fact, she combined both the preliminary hearing and sentencing into one. I think she's already decided _our_ convictions!"

Kazuki's eyes widened with realization. Meanwhile, Judge Meioh sneered at Rorerai, albeit her cheeks were colored pink. "Does anyone else object to her claim?" she challenged the audience. No one agreed with her.

"Just get to sentencing us already," grumbled Ansoni. There were cheers rippling from the crowd at this.

Judge Meioh threw the papers on the stand. "Although you bring up valid points, I simply can't allow the risks of your Digimon turning evil. In the case of the destruction of the Power Plant and the loss of so many lives, your Digimon are found . . . guilty."

There was whistling and cheers at that. The judge hit the block with her gavel again. "Bring the mirror," she said briskly.

Kazuki wheeled around and saw the security guards from earlier grabbing the edges of an obsidian mirror, the glass tempered. At the bottom was a yellow switch. "The punishment shall be exile," Judge Meioh declared.

"NO!" the Chosen Children screamed. "HOW CAN YOU BEND TO THE WILL OF THE PEOPLE?" They were all furious. Kazuki slammed the table with his fists, biting his lip so hard a few drops of blood oozed out. In his rage, he grasped the chair, considering flinging it to the ground. He decided against it.

Rorerai buried her face into her hands, sobbing loudly. "In the case of Deividdo Kamiya, Daiana Kamiya, Saira Akiyama, Bianka Yagami, Gasu Ishida, Kevin Izumi and Ansoni Chiba causing the explosion, I find them guilty," Kazuki heard Judge Meioh say.

Rorerai lost her balance, Kazuki reaching down to catch her. With Herculean strength, he pried her hands away from her face, startled to see her eyes rimmed with red, tears flowing down profusely. "They too shall be exiled," Meioh stated coldly just as the security guards placed the mirror in front of the tables. Behind him, Kazuki heard the deafening din of the crowd. One of the security guards ambled over to the Digimon and freed each and every one of them before speaking to Veemon and Patamon. Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon hovered over them, saying something.

Kazuki heard Rorerai mouth, "Deividdo . . . He'll meet a fate worse than death."

The descendant of Takeru rolled his eyes. "He'll be all right," he coaxed her. "He's going to Immortal where all the others are." Rorerai shook her head in disagreement.

There was a flash of multihued colors, bathing Kazuki and Rorerai in its light. Kazuki struggled to get on his feet. Rorerai's eyes were glassy, tears still streaming down. "If we can't be together in this life," he heard her mumble, "then maybe we will be in the next life."

Kazuki saw Patamon flutter over to him, his eyes clouded with tears. He ended up snatching him out of the air and mumbling, "I'll always remember you!" Patamon nodded before wailing nonstop in his arms. With terrible sadness in his azure eyes, Kazuki let go of Patamon.

Veemon appeared into the midst, embracing Rorerai. "You're a good friend, and a great leader! I'll never forget you." He nudged Patamon. "Right?"

"Yeah," Patamon sniveled. "C'mon, Veemon!" Patamon flew away, calling Gatomon's name. Gatomon ran over to him, blushing madly. "Let's go back to the Digiworld together!" he exclaimed.

Agumon and the others said their farewells to their respective partners. Daiana, Bianka and Saira were crying silently. Veemon released Rorerai from his bear hug and ambled toward the mirror.

Kazuki saw Gatomon cling to Patamon as they entered the light, disappearing into nothingness. Veemon sluggishly followed them. Then, Betamon. Agumon. Lopmon. Terriermon. Palmon. Wormmon. Armadillomon. Monodramon. Hawkmon. Tentomon. Biyomon. Gomamon and finally Gabumon. Each of them gave the Chosen Children a crestfallen look before being enveloped by the light.

Kazuki noted Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were still lingering about the courtroom. "What about the verdicts of those Chosen Children you found guilty?" voiced Seraphimon. "What are their fates?"

Deividdo stared at Rorerai and Kazuki, downcast. Ansoni seemed pensive. Saira was mad. Daiana was wailing nonstop while Bianka was comforting her, seemingly expressionless. Kevin was looking anywhere but at the judge. Gasu was devastated.

"I want them exiled to the Digiworld as well," said Judge Meioh firmly. "You angels should take care of them right here, right now, along with my security guards!"

"At least let us say goodbye," Kevin croaked, looking at Deividdo worriedly.

"JUST GET INTO THE PORTAL ALREADY!" shouted a spectator. Everyone ended up chanting the same words over and over again.

"No," the judge said flatly. "This is just retribution. You, Deividdo and the others cannot touch your loved ones. After you step through the portal, we will cut all ties between our worlds!"

Rorerai dashed over to Deividdo, her hair flying behind her. She was about to close the gap between them when a security guard restrained her. She leaned forward, trying to at least touch his flesh. Deividdo was trying to do the same, but the second security guard restrained him too, steering him toward the mirror and thrusting him inside.

Kazuki ushered to Rorerai's side as she fainted in the security guard's arms. The security guard threw Rorerai at Kazuki, who caught her deftly. _I couldn't even say goodbye to him_, he thought furiously.

Daiana, however, flashed a look of utmost loathing at Kazuki and Rorerai before leaping into the mirror. Kevin tried to kick his captor. but ultimately met the same fate as the Kamiyas. Bianka tried to run over to Rorerai, but the security guard who threw Deividdo inside the portal clasped her by the arm, Bianka's face contorting with pain. She tried to wrench herself free, but to no avail. The security guard tossed her into the Digiworld, the light devouring her body whole.

Saira decided to walk to her destiny without a fight. She eyed Rorerai and Kazuki before Gasu was hurled into her torso, knocking them both into the Digiworld.

"You must go!" said Seraphimon sharply. "Ophanimon and Cherubimon, why did you have to be so rough? Ansoni, we'll explain everything when we head to the Digiworld!"

Kazuki glanced at Ansoni. "Watch out for Deividdo," he said sadly. "For both mine and Rorerai's sake. Knowing Rorerai, she'll never get over him."

"Kevin said the same thing," Ansoni whispered, "but I think Deividdo would want her to be happy with you. Anyone else . . . he won't tolerate that. I doubt he'll move on from her, too."

Kazuki blushed at Ansoni's suggestion. Seraphimon steered him away, Ophanimon and Cherubimon flanking him. When all four of them vanished into nothingness, Judge Meioh slid down from the stand, gavel in hand, and with all her might, swung the gavel against the yellow button, thus cracking it beyond repair.

"She's strong," Kazuki said, impressed against his will.

The judge said to the security guards, "Break the mirror into many shards." She focused her eyes upon Kazuki. "That was a great loss for Rorerai," she said coolly, "but she's better off without him!"

Kazuki ground his teeth. "You conducted a trial unfairly!" he snarled. "I suppose our punishments are –?" He bored his eyes into hers.

"You will be exiled to America, Takaishi-san!" announced Judge Meioh. "You have twenty four hours to pack up everything along with Motomiya-san and be deported to Immortal. If you or any of the Chosen Children step afoot in Japan, there will be serious consequences!" She climbed back into her chair and said loudly, "They are found . . . guilty!" She slammed her gavel for the last time and boomed, "Case dismissed!"

Rorerai's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her sienna brown eyes. "This isn't over," she murmured. "We'll be avenged one day."

Before Kazuki could ask what she meant, Rorerai fell unconscious in his arms.

Kazuki later found out that Rorerai meant that someday, their descendants will right all of their wrongs, and bring glory to their families once more.

**A/N: "Prologue" is finished! Well, my OC Neo-DigiDestined will appear in the next chapter. I'm contending with other stories so please be patient.**


	2. And So It Begins Part I

** Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That right belongs to Toei and Bandai.**

**A/N: Okay, I've gotten through the first chapter. Get ready for the second one! It's kind of slow, though. Even so, please give constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I tried to strike out the first sentence of the diary entry Lorelei had entered. Unfortunately, the format on the website made it void.**

**A/N: I've decided to alter the English Digimon Frontier opening theme a little.**

_**Digimon!**_

_**We look to the past,**_

_**as we head for the future**_

_**to reclaim the Digiworld!**_

_**With faith in ourselves**_

_**and trust in each other,**_

_**we live by the lessons we've learned.**_

_**As we work toward solutions**_

_**through Digivolution!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Neo-DigiDestined forever united as one!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Together the battles are won!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Through us let Digimon evolve!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_Digimon GX_

_And So It Begins Part I_

**August 2, 3010 A.D.**

_For five hundred and eighty years, I've lived amongst the shadows of the Digiworld. I remember as the years passed, I'd discovered I was cursed with immortality and agelessness, along with my comrades and the Chosen Digimon, who've named themselves the Council of Elders. Together with the Sovereigns of the Cardinal Directions, we of the Spirits of Dawn Riders and the Digimon had built settlements across the Digiworld. After our work was finished, we entered an era of peace._

_I wonder why I'm thinking about this right now when I'd already written about my immortal . . . issues a long time ago. I've had several problems throughout the centuries: Ophanimon switched to the Dark Side shortly after the First Digital Rebellion three centuries ago. She became Lilithmon and revived a couple of the enemies my ancestresses and ancestors have fought in the Digital Wars and started the Second Digital Rebellion half a century ago, ending with the siege of the Veemon Elder's principal city – Lorelei – and the abduction and brainwashing of my baby sister. I also may add that the Council of Elders can only stay in their Rookie Forms now for Lilithmon made our Digivices useless._

_I miss Japan. I miss the other Chosen Children, especially Lorelei and Kazuki. I'd never gotten over Lorelei, even though I know she's gone, possibly in her coffin, all but bones. I've always known Kazuki had a thing for her, and I really hope he'd acted upon those feelings._

_I've located all of my old friends' descendants through an untouched portal in the Dragon's Eye Lake, because I feel hell breathing evil throughout the Digiworld. Even with Kevin, Bianca, Sarah, Garðar and Anthony by my side, I still feel . . ._

"I still feel . . ."

"You still feel what?"

Deividdo Kamiya – known as David Blake in the present day – jerked his head up, meeting the tired expression of the Agumon Elder._ He must be exhausted from entertaining the In-Training Digimon all day_, he thought, smiling. Nobody else but Agumon had the gift of storytelling. In his humble opinion, David felt the Agumon Elder had a point in making sure that the history of the Titan's War should never be unveiled to the public. _Then again, we've agreed to disagree on our differing point of views._

Setting pen down on the yellowed pages of his diary, David said, "I still feel that we should tell the young Digimon about our true identities." He still couldn't wrap his mind around the secretiveness of the Council of Elders, which had begun when they ultimately lost their powers to Lilithmon. "Why must we wear these talismans and project illusionary images of us being Digimon? In my opinion, they're a symbol of our failure." Angrily, David flashed a replica tag of the Crest of Light in Agumon's face. "I hate_ living _a lie, Agumon! Don't you?"

David instinctively knew that whatever Agumon expected him to say it wasn't that. Nervously, Agumon paced about the room, lacing his bulky claws through his paws. _Does he even want to talk about it_? he thought worriedly. _Or worse, maybe he'll kick me out of the room._

In the Elder Mansion, there were more than a hundred bedrooms alone. It just so happened to be David was quietly jotting down his thoughts in his diary on Agumon's mahogany desk, shafts of light piercing through the only window in the room, made of tempered glass.

The floor was made of marble, the walls painted a pale orange. The king-sized bed was draped in silky burnt orange sheets, with a mahogany bed stand propped with light orange pillows. A moment later, Agumon flung himself on the bed before sitting upward, Islamic green eyes meeting silvery-white.

"I do." He truly looked apologetic, even a little guilty. "But . . . David, what's done is done. Lilithmon took away everything and everyone, including Diana and our ability to Digivolve. There's nothing we can do -"

David narrowed his eyes at that. "Yes, we can," he said stubbornly. "We can locate Mimi's, Michael's, Jyou's, Takeru's, Daisuke's, Miyako's and Ken's and Iori's descendants! They can break the spell -"

Agumon tossed him a sympathetic look. "What spell? If you're talking about immortality and never having to age, then it _could _be called a spell." Even with David's cutting tone, Agumon's tone of voice was calm, tolerant. "We on the Council of Elders believe that when the humans cut off all ties to our home world, they disrupted the flow of time."

Lightly, David shut the diary. "Did all of you agree on that or did Tentomon and Armadillomon suggest the idea?" he said smartly, seeing Agumon flush. "That's beside the point! We _need_ the descendants to come to the Digiworld." He placed his elbow on top of the table, cupping his chin, staring intently at the Elder.

Agumon scratched his chin, pensive. "How do you propose we do that, David? The humans ensured that our worlds would never, _ever _speak to each other again! I'm lucky I have Bianca at my side, so I can't complain."

David shook his head, giving an all-knowing smile. "You may be satisfied about your damned fate, even happy to share it with Bianca, but . . . ," David trailed off, feeling sadness well up inside him. "But I'm not! Gatomon so happens to be in accord with me, Agumon!"

The Elder laughed. "You really are naïve," he said. "When she was partnered up with Hikari, Gatomon was fiery. Now she's changed. . . We all changed, more or less. I think deep down inside, she accepts her past, and she probably knows that if she disagrees with you, you won't be happy about that. Face it: You're living in the past, _David_." Eyeing the diary, he continued, "I'm tired of seeing you sulk. Yeah, you lost Lorelei and your best friend Kazuki. You miss Tokyo. You lost Diana to Lilithmon . . . But I'm pretty sure Gatomon has said to you -"

"'It is what it is,'" finished David bitterly. "If you want to read my diary so badly, why won't you?" He swept it up, brandishing it at Agumon.

The Digimon shook his head. "I respect you," said Agumon simply. "I know everyone does, more or less. Even though memories are important, there's a thin line between moving on to the present and living in the past!" He sounded furious now.

David pressed the silver-colored diary against his torso. "So let's agree to disagree," he conceded. He fluidly stood up on his feet, pushed in the chair and glanced at Agumon. "All but one portal was destroyed," was all he said before trudging out of Agumon's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

_I don't care_, he thought._ They're being summoned, whether the Spirits of Dawn Riders and the Sovereigns of the South like that or not! That goes for the Council of Elders as well!_ He looked ahead, spotting an ornate mirror plastered on the wall.

He knew what he would see: A well-built fifteen year old boy with bronzed skin, with eyes as bright and cold as the winter moon, and straight, jaw-length silvery-white hair. David was sporting a bright red collared t-shirt, peeling denim jeans, oversized weathered leather boots and a photo camera belonging to Hikari at one point attached to a thin chain around his neck, well beyond repair. In his pockets was the D-Terminal and Hikari's D-3. Tucked underneath his shirt was the exact tag he'd showed Agumon earlier.

He walked down the corridor, pulling out the D-Terminal, planning to forward a message to Bianca, Sarah, Kevin, Garðar and Anthony. After hesitating for a moment, he slipped the D-Terminal back into his pocket, marching away, not even acknowledging Agumon when he shouted for him to come back.

**August 2, 2675 A.D.**

On Earth, two hundred and forty five years had passed since the end of the Titan's War. Those years were spent on rebuilding the Earth's cities, monuments and everything else that the war's participants had left obliterated in their global warzone.

History was rewritten, historians being commanded by the World Court to heavily alter the events of the Titan's War, namely the Digimon. Instead, future generations had learned that the Titan's War was actually World War III.

One person, who would usually be fascinated by historic events such as this, didn't care at the moment. In fact, she stopped caring months ago about anything except her brother.

The girl's name was Brittany Salvador.

Right now, she was wearing a _miko hakama_, her lush, straight jet-black hair barely grazing her shoulders, her sienna brown eyes melancholy. Sitting cross-legged in front of the fireless brazier, she peered at her diary, gripping the pen so tightly she felt a sharp pang of pain. She tried to smile, although she couldn't, for her heart was heavy with mourning.

Sighing, she brought the diary closer to her and started to write vigorously:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you, my closest friend, for four months straight. There's been so much on my mind. I do think you have a right to know about almost all of my troubles._

_The most horrible tragedy happened to Richard and me a while back. We were waiting for our parents, who were doing last minute arrangements for my birthday, which fell on the next day._

_I remember having a random blackout. According to Richard, I said aloud, "No, don't leave me! Don't leave Richard! Please fight for us!" I started to burst into tears._

_Richard shook me, thus bringing me back to the Real World and said I was doing it again. You know I slip into trances every now and then, and come back, unsure of what happened. Some feel I'm crazy, others know I have the ability to glimpse the future, though this ability can be highly unreliable. After all, nothing's set in stone._

_Shortly after, I felt as if I were suffocating, though I knew it was an illusion. "Brittany! Brittany! What's wrong?" I barely heard Richard cry. Unmistakably, I heard something being severed into two._

_My intuition was telling me something horrific happened to my parents._

_I couldn't sleep after that, with Richard fussing over me, looking deeply worried. Several hours passed and then, we heard the news at the crack of dawn._

Tears streaked down Brittany's cheeks, the smile melting away. She made an effort to wipe the blossoming tears away, although they kept on falling:

_That news forever seared itself into my mind, my heart and my soul. The police told us gravely our limousine skidded off the weakened Silent Wolf Bridge connecting our city to the eastern outskirts and was submerged in the water. The people in the nearest neighborhood heard the bridge moaning and collapsing and called for an ambulance. However, the paramedics were too late. Mom, Dad and their chauffeur were drowned by Death._

_I didn't want to believe this news on my birthday. I screamed at them, saying they were lying. Mom and Dad were here, alive and well. Richard's face was twisted with denial, albeit his eyes were welling up with tears. Deep down, I knew they were dead. Once I accepted it, I broke down into tears, although instead of me comforting Richard, Richard consoled me._

_I didn't eat or sleep for a couple of days. I couldn't perform my priestly duties nor pass the hallway where my parents' room was. Richard had similar feelings to mine, although he's so sensitive I was pretty sure he was crying himself to sleep, though I was pretty sure he didn't want to be disturbed._

_I regained some of my willpower back, just as a social worker came to our temple, saying we could keep our residence, but our estranged aunt and her fiancé will take custody of us and not a cent of our fortune will be touched until I turn eighteen, two years from now. That seems like forever._

Brittany forced herself to smile in the early hours of the morning. She knew it was a fake one. But she had to smile for her, Richard, Aunt Rose and her fiancé Zacharias. They were counting on her.

I_ couldn't believe I'd lost focus on cheerleading. Knowing my captain, Elizabeth, she'd probably kick me off the squad, because I wasn't present for the summer training camp due to my loss of my parents._

_Today's the first day of the new semester, though. I want today to be different. It has to be. I'm practicing my smiling. Hopefully, it will be passable. Last semester, I was the gloomy little girl who'd lost her parents. Yeah, I'm still sad inside. But I won't be mourning forever. Not if I fight it. There are some things worth living for, like my family, friends and schooling._

_Speaking of school, I broke up with Joseph after my birthday because I wanted to be alone for a while. I even distanced myself from my best friends Xochitl, Jazmin and Natasha. That wasn't fair of me, and I'm sure they won't be too happy with me._

_Well, here's to mine and Richard's first day! We'll make it through definitely. There are no ifs or buts. I've decided to say to anyone who asks about my state of mind, "I'm fine. Thank you. I feel much better now."_

_Even so, I . . ._

"Brittany!" drifted Aunt Rose's voice from downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

Brittany looked upward at the clock, and her eyes widened. It was 7:30 a.m. and she was supposed to meet Natasha at 8 a.m. "OH NO!" she screamed. "Is that really the time?" Recklessly, she picked up the diary and rushed toward her room, almost tripping on the hem of her robes.

She slammed the door open, hyperventilating. "Oh my God, she's going to blow a gasket if I'm late!" Brittany shouted to herself whilst struggling to take off her _hakama_, flinging the oily black diary on her hastily made-up bed. She slipped open her closet door, picking out a light red short-sleeved shirt, crescent moons embroidered on the cuffs. Then, she hurriedly selected pants whilst eyeing her backpack, propped up against the darkest corner. Even though her hands were full, she grasped it anyway, dashing out of the closet, completely forgetting to close the door.

_Don't think I'm going to be late! Don't think I'm going to be late!_ she told herself over and over again as she dressed herself up. At least she'd thought of brushing and flossing her teeth before sitting down in the prayer room. It would've been a disaster if she'd had that on her list of things to do.

Brittany slid underneath her bed, extracting a pair of red-and-white sneakers. She was about to put them on when her mind told her she forgot socks. Frustrated, she rummaged through her drawers, taking a pair of ivory socks out. With her hip, she pushed the drawer in while bringing one of her legs up, fitting the sock on her foot, albeit losing her balance.

A roar of laughter rippled from behind her. "Nice," said her brother Richard, smirking. "I can't believe you're on the cheerleading squad! You're supposed to be _graceful_, monster!" He was lounging against the door, which Brittany thought she'd closed.

Brittany narrowed her eyes, hot fury washing through her. "Were you peeking at me?" she asked testily. Sock still in her hand, she slipped it on and marched toward the door, aiming a kick at Richard. She mistimed it though, for Richard shut the door, allowing Brittany to feel the impact. And it hurt immensely. "If you were, wait until I get my hands on you!"

She limped away, hearing the door open once more. With a flourish, she took the sneakers off the cream-colored carpet, slipping them on, tying them as quickly and expertly as she could. _I hate that I love him_, she fumed. _Why does he always have to act like a jerk? Are all little brothers like this_?

Richard drawled, "Didn't you see me coming, you big dork?" A muscle twitched in Brittany's cheek at that, her hands balling into fists.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "I saw a whirlwind of terror! Because that's what you are!" Brittany slung her backpack over her shoulder, plucking the pocket-sized diary from her bed and stuffing it into her pocket. She stared at Richard. He stared back.

She lunged at the doorknob, the goggles dangling loosely on it. Richard's eyes widened as he closed the door noiselessly. _Gotcha now, little brat!_ she thought triumphantly.

The brunette chuckled while she slipped on the goggles, a family heirloom passed down to her by her mother. Brittany's eyes were rimmed with water once she thought about her mother. _I gotta stay strong_, she reminded herself._ Pretend that everything's okay! I need to stick with the status quo_. Brittany stormed out of the room.

Richard was near the banister. He had a worried expression on his face. "I know you're hurting deep down inside," he said seriously. "I don't like seeing you like this." He was still clad in his pajamas, leaving Brittany to wonder why he wasn't dressed for school.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "We start school today," she said matter-of-factly, "so explain to me why you're in your pajamas and not dressed in clothes." She wasn't pleased about the road Richard had taken after the deaths of their parents. He went into a rebellious stage, although he was free of drugs and alcohol.

Richard rolled his eyes. "You're not Mom!" he snapped. "I can do whatever I want, and you and Aunt Rose can't do anything about it! As for school, I'm skipping -" He was stopped mid-sentence by Brittany slapping him across the cheek. He inclined his body threateningly toward her before bumping into her with his shoulder, walking away.

Brittany's forehead creased. She wanted to confront Richard although she was on a time limit. Shrugging her shoulders, she dived into the banister, slipping and sliding all the way to the bottom, entering the kitchen. Two people were already in there, one placing plates loaded with delicious food on the crystalline table, the other engrossed in the morning newspaper.

"Good morning, Aunt Rose!" Brittany embraced a woman, about twenty-eight, with braided flat black hair and violet eyes. Abruptly, Brittany let go of her, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Zacharias, who set down the newspaper to take a better glance at her.

Brittany wheeled around, making her way toward the double doors, hearing Aunt Rose say worriedly, "Are you skipping out on breakfast again?"

Without looking back at her, Brittany said briskly, "Don't worry so much, Aunt Rose! Plus, Natasha and I will grab a doughnut at school! And did you know Richard's not even ready yet?"

Zacharias said shortly, "He said he wasn't feeling well. But we'll make sure he goes to school tomorrow." There was a shuffling noise, and Brittany knew Zacharias was reading the morning paper once more.

Brittany wrenched open the left door, hearing Aunt Rose insisting she eat breakfast, because she needed protein. She waltzed down the steps and ventured downhill, eventually reaching the asphalt cul-de-sac, a road flowing away from it. Brittany snuck a peek at her watch. _Any minute now!_

* * *

Natasha reached the cul-de-sac, eyeing the grandiose temple where Brittany and her remaining family lived. _I wonder if she's okay_, she thought worriedly. _Then again, okay's not really a good word to use in the delicate situation she's in! Either way, I know she's going to be late. I better be easy on her!_

Brittany, to Natasha's shock, was already there waiting for her. Even though she was smiling, Natasha could sense the melancholy demeanor rolling off her.

Natasha honked her horn, startling her friend.

Brittany ran over to the minivan Natasha was driving. Before Natasha could lean over the passenger seat to open the door, Brittany did so herself. She plopped down on the seat, swinging the car door shut. Natasha sped off instantly, frowning.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

Finally, Natasha shattered the silence. "Hi," she said without looking at her best friend.

"Hey," said Brittany, her normally sweet, melodic voice monotonous. "I thought you would be angry at me for not kicking it with you and the others after school ended. If it makes you feel any better, you can hit me."

Natasha couldn't help but roar with laughter at that. "Now, why would I do that? Sure, you angered me because you kept your distance from me. But –" She grabbed ahold of the rearview mirror, seeing a strand of her elbow-length cerise red hair was curled up in the middle of her forehead. "Eww!" she added offhandedly. "My hair doesn't look that great!"

Brittany was silent for a split second before saying quietly, "I really did think you would be angry at me for not letting you know how I was coping." The street light blinked red, Natasha applying pressure on the break so she could stop. She took advantage of that moment to fix the unsightly curl, flicking it back behind her earlobe.

Natasha then whirled around, pursing her lips. "For some bizarre reason, I'm not," she told Brittany truthfully. "I think it could be because I've known you since we were small. So, what did you do this summer?" Natasha knew she'd asked a boneheaded question, for Brittany tore her eyes off her and stared at the windshield, as still as night.

The light turned green. Natasha put her pedal to the metal and made a sharp left, chancing a glance at Brittany, who was fastening her seat belt.

"Well, I don't think you want to know," she sighed.

Natasha moved the mirror toward Brittany, but not before catching a glimpse of her Duke blue eyes, warmer and kinder than the unforgiving heat outside. "I'm not Xochitl," she remarked. "She does care about you, but you know how she is already! C'mon, spill! I really want to tell you about _my _summer."

She tilted the mirror back to its original position, but not before seeing Brittany grimace. "Well, I dealt with the loss of my parents, visiting their graves every now and then and getting to know Aunt Rose and her fiancé. You know, I don't understand how she'd be willing to move back to Immortal when she and Zacharias had a life in Portland."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, thinking about what Brittany was originally like prior to the tragedy that struck Richard and her. She was happy-go-lucky, confident and fiery. Now, she was but a shadow of herself. "Blood's thicker than water," she said wisely. "At least, that's what my parents always say. So all you've been doing is moping around?"

"Not really," Brittany said defensively. "At first I broke down. Then, Richard started to go through a rebellious stage. For his sake, I snapped out of my misery and tried to help him cope in the way I'd coped with my grief. I've been hiding his activities from Aunt Rose. . ."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think she should know? I mean, she's your guardian after all! Trust is an important factor in _any_ relationship."

"No offense, but I've been against the world ever since my parents passed on," her best friend mumbled. "I feel empty inside, like something's missing."

Natasha blinked. "It's probably because of your parents' deaths," she assured her.

Brittany shook her head. "No, the emptiness only grew bigger because of their deaths. Anyway, thinking about them makes me sad. Can we move on to other matters?"

Natasha stopped again at another intersection. She didn't have the courage or straightforwardness to say to Brittany that she had to stop living in the past and focus on the here and now. Even though she felt guilty, Natasha still plunged into her anecdote with gusto: "Well, this summer, we headed to Italy! I wanted to invite you, but I knew you wanted time to yourself."

Brittany suddenly perked up at this. "Natasha Miracle, where did you go to in Italy?" she asked excitingly, a glimmer of intrigue in her eyes. "Rome? Florence? Venice? Volterra? Verona? Sienna?" She seemed to be a little chipper now, thus satisfying Natasha.

Natasha chuckled. "Rome, Brittany! Rome!" To her dismay, the light flickered green. Gritting her teeth, she pushed down on the accelerator, thinking about the food, the ice cream, everything. "You always did want to go to Rome," she recalled, "and I can see why! The place is _so_ romantic! The food was out of this world, the people were nice and I got to see the sights!" Natasha gazed at Brittany, who was staring out of the window, eyeing the new Silent Wolf Bridge on her right.

The redhead took one hand off the steering wheel, and punched Brittany in the shoulder. Brittany started, scrutinizing Natasha with sorrowful eyes, an emotional countenance on her face. "Are you back in the car?" she demanded.

Brittany nodded robotically. "Of course," she agreed. "I always look at it. . . So back to Rome, Natasha!" The blackhead tried to smile invitingly, albeit it came out as more of a grimace.

Natasha wheeled around, staring out of the windshield. The school crosswalk was in front of them, a flood of students hurrying to get to their classes. In the middle of the street was a man holding the stop sign upright, obviously trying to control the river of cars, vans and trucks in front and behind him. "You really need to see a therapist," said Natasha seriously.

She made a sharp turn into the parking lot, searching for an available spot to park her car in. "I don't need to see one," Brittany insisted. "I thought I could heal from this tragedy with Richard and my family, but that didn't work!" Natasha heard the surging fury in Brittany's voice. "That's why I need my friends, my support group! And I should apologize to everyone for not seeing them during the summer."

Natasha found a spot for her car. She easily parked it there, missing the reddish-brown wall by a hair's breadth. "Well, we'll see who forgives you and who doesn't." Before she took the keys out of the ignition, Brittany unbuckled her seat belt, swung the passenger door open and slammed it behind her violently. Natasha picked up her purse, got out of the driver's seat and climbed out of the car with more elegance than Brittany did.

* * *

Back in Saisei, Kevin Izumi – now Kevin O'Higgins – was standing on the widow's walk at the very top of the Elder Mansion. He was gripping the brand-new slender bars shipped in from the mines near File City, arching over the rail.

The wind whispered into his messy, neck-length baby blue hair, making it even untidier than before. He hardly paid attention to the constant attacking of his hair. As long as none of it fell into his line of vision, he could be immersed in the deepest of thoughts without disruption.

At the moment, Kevin was reflecting upon the precarious situation they were forced into by Lilithmon. Her pale face loomed in Kevin's mind, making his blood boil. _Her lair's probably in Lorelei, for no one can get through_. Kevin had pondered and pondered about how to break through any of the barriers surrounding the Lost City of Lorelei, knowing he'd have just as much luck figuring it out, just like their main strategist, Anthony. All of the Digimon regarded Kevin as a sort of sage, with countless years of knowledge.

"If they only knew," Kevin said quietly.

"If whom knew what?" a voice said from behind him.

Kevin was so astonished; he'd leaned too far forward and almost fell over. He knew he would've plummeted to the meadow below if a tanned hand didn't reach out for him. "Baka," David reproached Kevin. "Why would you lean so far forward, knowing how dangerous it is?" His face was twisted with agony from Kevin's weight alone. A grunt escaped from his lips.

"I was sightseeing," said Kevin sarcastically. His legs were dangling steadily, that much he knew. Kevin told himself he couldn't look down no matter what. Seeing David roll his eyes, Kevin snapped, "I didn't think anyone would come up here to disturb me! I thought that you knew that I like being alone, so gomen!"

David laced his fingers through Kevin's free hand. With great difficulty, the blonde pulled his friend to safety. "Damn," David remarked before falling on his back on the platform, Kevin ending up on top of him. "You know, you're not exactly light."

Just then, the Patamon Elder flew into their midst, his eyes widening with alarm. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" he said, amused. Playfully, he rubbed his minute hands against his eyes before gazing curiously at them.

Kevin witnessed David's face warp into pure shock. Hurriedly, he got off Kevin and stood upward. "This isn't what it looks like!" Kevin saw David sweatdrop, waving his hands erratically, chagrined.

"Hmm . . . that's what they all say," said Patamon airily. Even though he wasn't laughing, Kevin could discern humor in those abnormally large eyes, so soulful and lively.

"Hang on." Kevin pressed his palms against the widow's walk whilst ascending to David's and Patamon's level, the blonde still ranting on about something Kevin was clueless about. Silvery-yellow and deep sky blue eyes probed his royal blue spheres. "What are you two talking about?" Kevin demanded.

David lowered his hands, trying to keep a straight face whereas Patamon laughed good-naturedly. Kevin looked from one to the other, already annoyed with David for disrupting his alone time. "I don't understand," Kevin said slowly, taking enormous care not to let frustration seep into his voice.

David strode over to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's all right if you don't get it," he told Kevin. "Your mind should be focusing on all of the things I _don't_ know. Speaking of which, I need your help, Kevin."

Kevin glowered at him. "Is that all I am to _you_?" His voice raised up a couple of octaves. "What do think I am, a strategist?" He looked to Patamon for back-up. "I'm not Anthony," he went on. "It's true that I'm smart, although I don't have the faintest idea about strategic ideas. Now, if you want that, David, go find Anthony and use him instead! Aren't you an able tactician?"

"Kevin, you know that's not true," said Patamon gently. His face darkened. "Actually, I need to talk to you two."

Kevin's mind reeled, listing the possible things he did wrong throughout the centuries. The most notable mistake was him participating in the final battle with David and the others, albeit everyone had forgiven him for his role in that. _My analytical abilities were decent back then, although they were rendered useless in the art of war. It's truly a pity I wasn't that much help that day. Then again, neither were Anthony and David._

"What do you want to ask us?" he heard David ask Patamon. "Fire away."

Patamon started to circle around both Spirits of Dawn Riders, eyeing them with such intensity Kevin felt as if he were being X-Rayed. "Well, about your outburst with Agumon." David twitched whereas Kevin grinded his teeth, unhappy about being accused of something he wasn't guilty of doing.

"I didn't have an outburst with him," said an affronted Kevin. "A person or Digimon who would initiate a row with Agumon is one who's impulsive and close-minded." David gave him an evil look before settling his eyes on Patamon again. "Whatever happened between you two, it has nothing to do with me. So, therefore, I'm leaving!" Kevin made for the ladder.

"Must I repeat myself?" said David tiredly, wrapping his arm around Kevin's. "I seriously need your help with something!" Though Kevin was attempting to wriggle his arm free, David's hold on him was too strong. "I didn't mean to offend you, all right? I chose my words pretty badly."

"So it would seem," Patamon piped up. "Usually, I don't referee disagreements or rows -"

"Which I'm thankful for," Kevin cut across him. "I try to avoid them at all costs! In fact, I isolate myself from everyone, Digimon or human. I really detest conflict, especially after what David and Anthony _did_ back in Japan. If it weren't for them, then we wouldn't be where we are!"

Patamon rolled his eyes. "You're very hard for me to understand, Kevin," he stated. "I only wanted to ask you why you're so introverted, so emotionally detached. Your ancestor behaved similarly, but Tentomon cracked his shell open indefinitely."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, a shade darker than his hair. "I fail to see how I'm distant," he said promptly. "When any of you need me for anything, I'm always there, right? Patamon, I'm not Koushirou, merely his last living descendant." _In a way_, Kevin finished in his head.

David bowed his head down, loosening his hold on Kevin. "That's not what he meant, Kevin."

The blunette was flummoxed. He spent just as much time with Tentomon as he did with the others. He'd always assumed they were perfectly okay with his way of life. Kevin was fine with reading books of all different genres, solving difficult mathematical equations and thinking about all kinds of subjects in a quiet, serene atmosphere. It was true that he read at the table during meal times, but no one ever told him it was disrespectful or wrong.

"Uhh . . . what exactly do you mean, Patamon?" The blunette was sweatdropping, his throat constricted. "You never had a problem with my routine before today. If it's disrupted, then I always, _always_ feel anxious."

David clapped a hand to his forehead, absentmindedly twirling the fringed bangs of his hair with his fingertips. He exchanged a disbelieving expression with Kevin, his eyes unfathomable. Withdrawing his palm from his forehead, David said hotly, "Well, your routine's too rigid at times! All we're asking is for you to be a little more . . . _flexible_!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at David. "Is that it?" he addressed Patamon. "Tentomon only sent you up here to converse with me about this . . . this ridiculous _predicament_ I apparently got myself into? I would've thought he knew I hated the winds of change! For the love of Megamimon, it took me a very long time to adjust to my life on the Digiworld!" He looked heavenward, seeing the sky was stormy gray today, the clouds opaque. It appeared as if someone had flipped a dirty bowl upside down. "It looks as if it might rain!"

David started shaking from head to toe at that. For one wild moment, Kevin wondered what brought about this behavior when he suddenly remembered the blonde absolutely couldn't stand the rain. On the contrary, Kevin loved to see rain showers. "Get over it," Kevin voiced unthinkingly.

Patamon did a back-flip in midair before perching himself on Kevin's shoulder. "Please tell me you're not being hypocritical about this," the Elder moaned. "I expect for David to behave in that sort of unsightly manner, maybe Sarah as well. However, you're different from them." Looking at the blonde gravely, Patamon stated, "You'd mentioned to Agumon at the end of your argument that you found a portal connecting our world to the _Real World_! Now, is that true or not?"

Kevin was outraged at this new information. "Okay, maybe I was mad before," he admitted, "but now, my anger level has went up by about fifty percent!" David looked guilty at the harsh words Kevin was delivering to him. "If you really did find an entrance to Earth, why didn't you tell me about it?" the blunette was seething.

"I should've told you," he murmured, "but I didn't tell Bianca, Sarah, Anthony or Garðar either, if that makes you feel any better." He tore his eyes off Kevin to survey Patamon, his deep sky blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"If you really do feel so bad about it, then apologize to him, okay?" Patamon said as gently as he could. Kevin could detect a hint of anger in his squeaky voice. _Try all you like, Patamon_, he thought. _He'll never admit he's wrong because it would wound his pride. Also, he's self-absorbed, so good luck trying to get through to that thick skull of his! I've been there before, done that! He's too stubborn and hardheaded!_

David directed his eyes to the blunette, scrutinizing him with those moonlike eyes of his. "Next time, I'll make sure you're in the loop," was all he said before he whirled around, not bothering to look back at Kevin and Patamon.

"That wasn't a proper apology!" snapped Patamon. "You used to be so nice! Now, you're so bitter and self-loving." His eyes were welling up with tears. "I really hate to say this, but . . ."

David froze in his tracks. He turned around, raising his eyebrows so high they were in great danger of merging with his hairline. "You're probably going to say that I'm selfish," he surmised. "Well, I don't care what anyone thinks of me any longer!" He jumped down into the square hole, quickly descending into the yawning darkness, out of sight from both Patamon and Kevin.

Kevin wrung his hands together. "I didn't even get to ask him what he needed my help for." He heard Patamon give a derisive snort at that. "You shouldn't let him get to you, Patamon. I'm not making up excuses for him, but he always looks out for number one. first and foremost."

"In other words, he's selfish," said Patamon thoughtlessly. "How can he possibly be Hikari's descendant with an attitude like that, Kevin?" Just then, the Gatomon Elder appeared into the midst, her facial expression pained. "Why do you put up with _hi_m, Gatomon?"

Gatomon cast her cornflower blue eyes down at the dais. "He's Hikari's descendant," she said flatly. "I don't like how he acts, although I can sympathize with him somewhat! There's darkness in his heart, but not the evil kind."

"Darkness is _evil_," said Patamon viciously.

Kevin shook his head in disagreement. "Not really," he said faintly. "Gatomon's talking about a different kind of darkness. He lost his parents, then his first love and best friend! He ended up being exiled here and lost his sister to the Dark Side! I'd probably behave in the same ill-tempered manner if I were him."

Patamon considered this. "You understand him better than most," he admitted.

"Only a little bit," Kevin disagreed.

Gatomon hissed. "Patamon, you don't even try to sympathize with his plight! Every night, I peer into his room, checking to see if he's okay. Once or twice, I've seen him look depressed. I believe that I understand why he's so adamant about summoning the descendants of our original partners here."

Kevin heard a crackling sound in the distance. "Is Sarah, Bianca, Anthony or Garðar lurking about the mansion? I think I know where he's heading to. And he calls me a baka," Kevin sighed.

Gatomon held her hands up whilst Patamon flapped his wings angrily. "He didn't apologize to you, so why should we look for him?" Patamon demanded. "And no, Kevin, they're with the Sovereigns of the South at the moment."

Gatomon drew her lips back to reveal her bared teeth. "I know he's hard to deal with," Gatomon said defensively, "but I won't tolerate you speaking ill of him, Patamon! How would you feel if I said bad things about Kazuki?"

Patamon opened and closed his mouth. "I would be angry, Gatomon!" he exclaimed. "But now I'm upset because you turned my own words against me." Gatomon placed her hands on her hips, glowering at him. Patamon put his nose up in the air, folding his plump arms against his chest.

"You'll get over it," she said confidently. "However, I don't think I can handle it if he got lost. By the way, he looked so distressed. I asked him what was wrong, and he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"You should've pressured him!" Patamon persisted. "I would've done so if I were in your place."

Kevin scoffed. "That would be a bad idea! Human men really don't like talking about their emotions, and if you push him, Patamon, you're going to drive him even further away. I'll try to talk to him about it, all right?" A droplet whipped against his cheek. "Right now, I'm going to go look for him!"

Gatomon straightened up, flinching as a couple droplets of rain hit her fur. "I'm going, too! Where's he headed for, anyway?"

Patamon beat Kevin to the answer. As thunder rolled in, Patamon told Gatomon about the alleged portal connecting their world to the Real World. "He might try to summon the descendants," Patamon finished, unfolding his arms.

Gatomon looked at Patamon for such a long time that Kevin wondered if she was really viewing him or not. Finally, she said through the drizzle, "Kevin and I will search for him, Patamon. You and Agumon will fill everyone else in about this . . . alleged_ portal_. Also, summon Anthony. He'll know what to do."

Patamon flew off Kevin's shoulder, shielding his eyes from the rain. "Please be careful," he voiced, concerned. "I know how you hate the rain. Kevin, make sure she doesn't get drenched." Gatomon rolled her eyes, even though she seemed to be mollified at Patamon's tender concern.

Kevin sauntered over to the Elder before she remarked, "You don't need to worry about a thing! I'll come back safely with David. If he manages to summon them, I'll bring them along with me." Her face turned grave. "Send the female Gigimon to me along with Tsunomon, Bukamon, Sunmon, Viximon, Wanyamon, Poromon and Tanemon, Patamon. Tell them to rendezvous outside for us." Patamon gave a quick nod before rocketing off into the square hole, vanishing completely.

"Umm . . . ladies first?" Kevin said hesitantly. "Wait, I think I'll go first just in case -" The darkened sky flashed behind him. In front of him, a wicked lightning bolt pierced the sky.

Gatomon laughed. "I'm not a damsel-in-distress, Kevin," she said seriously. "I never have been, and I never will be." She flung herself into the darkness, Kevin following suit.

* * *

Immortal Academy was the oldest school in all of Immortal. It usually became a victim to time's hand of weathering it away. Fortuitously, the people of Immortal always tried to renovate it as much as possible while adding newer buildings in the complex.

Inside a simple rust-colored cathedral-esque structure was a lengthy hallway, greenish-gray lockers attached to the peeling walls. The river of students flowed forward and backward.

At one of the lockers, a girl, about sixteen, was tapping in her password on the touch screen keypad. She had a coppery skin complexion, shoulder-length wavy green hair the same color as seaweed, and startlingly sea green eyes. Her name was Xochitl Ehrlich.

She smiled when the locker door swung backward, the hinges emitting a creaking sound. Xochitl arched her back, taking a good look into the depths of her assigned locker.

It was bare, free of textbooks. The only things that remained untouched were the photographs taped on the reverse side of the locker door. Xochitl's eyes softened as she examined each and every one of them, eventually coming across a photo that was taken last spring before Brittany and Richard descended into their mourning period. It depicted the whole clique, including Brittany's brother.

_They looked so happy_, she thought. _Why did I have to lash out at her for being so distant? I should've shown a bit more compassion, a little more sympathy. But then again, maybe that's not what she wants._ Xochitl peeled her eyes off the grinning faces of the Salvador siblings, unaware at that moment in time everything would collapse, their lives changing forever.

Xochitl stifled a sob, feeling horribly guilty for her episode of rage toward her friend_. If I'm going to be real with myself, I'm also being a bad friend to her. She's not off the hook with me just yet, and I'm already positive Natasha forgave her instantly._

With all the force she could muster, Xochitl closed the locker door. When she spiraled around, her heart stopped beating for a second before throbbing insanely: In front of her was Joseph Hall, ex-beau of Brittany.

Joseph pressed his palm against the locker next to Xochitl's, his steel blue eyes fixated on her visage, his neck-length sepia brown hair neatly combed back. "Hello, Xochitl," he said cordially. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

Xochitl fluffed up her hair, eyeing him. "Are you kidding me?" she said disbelievingly. "You just saw me last week, you dork!" Playfully, she punched him on the shoulder, Joseph flinching mockingly.

"I know I did." Joseph's face instantly morphed into one of concern. "Have you talked to . . . her lately?" His voice sounded so sad that Xochitl felt sorry for him.

Xochitl nodded curtly. "If you're talking about over the phone, then yes, I kept in contact with her! Anyway, you have her number, so you should call her sometime!" She examined Joseph. "You two were childhood friends, and I'm pretty sure she still cares about you."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I feel . . . awkward calling her," he admitted grudgingly. "After all, _she_ was the one who broke up with _me_."

"Well, here's what I think about your actions at the moment," Xochitl ranted, "you obviously still have feelings for her, so stop being a coward and man up for once, Joseph! If you don't, you'll probably regret it for the rest of your life! Have you talked to Natasha or Jazmin about this?" Xochitl wondered.

"I've talked to them over the phone. They said she wasn't really all there, and told me to wait a little bit longer." Joseph seemed unconvinced, surprising Xochitl immensely.

Xochitl retreated a few steps backward. "Well, talk to Brittany and see how she feels. If she's still confused about what she feels for you, I say move on to the next girl." Joseph seemed depressed at her speech. "Hey, that's how the world works, Joseph! Please don't be getting your hopes up about her. I don't want either of you getting hurt in the long run."

Suddenly, she felt someone poke her in the shoulder. A second later, she was glomped by a cheery Brittany. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I know you wanted to comfort me in your own way, but sometimes you can be way _too_ straightforward!"

Xochitl grasped one of Brittany's hands, uncomfortable with the type of embrace she was giving her. "Brittany, do me a favor," she said curtly.

"What's that?" Brittany asked curiously, wrapping her arms so tightly around Xochitl's neck, Xochitl thought she'd be squeezed to death.

"Get off me so I can look at you," Xochitl growled. To her surprise, Brittany obeyed her wishes. "Well, look at you! You still look the same." Xochitl circled around Brittany, appalled at her choice of clothes. _Your fashion sense is terrible! You need to dress up like a normal girl. How in the world did you end up being a cheerleader?_

Brittany beamed. "So, do you forgive me for being a lifeless -?" Xochitl embraced her so tightly, she'd accidently cut off the rest of the question. Once she released her, Brittany mumbled, "I take that as a yes."

"Sooo . . . How are you, Miss Salvador?" said Xochitl conversationally.

Her friend's gaze was unfocused, although she flashed Xochitl another smile. "I'm fine," she said calmly. "Thank you. I feel much better."

Xochitl flinched, barely noticing Natasha was there, fiddling with her purse. Today, she had a rose-hued ribbon in her straight, cerise red mane, matching her tube top and flip-flops. Over her tube top was a navy jacket, the same hue as her short skirt. In her ears were diminutive rose-colored rose earrings. "Now that's how I like it," she told Natasha approvingly. "Maybe one of these days we can color coordinate. But is she really okay?"

"You know I can hear you, right, Xochitl? I'm over here," said Brittany impatiently. "So turn around and look at me!" Xochitl did so, seeing Joseph ogling Brittany from afar.

"I actually think you should turn around and talk to someone." She pointed at Joseph, causing Brittany to crane her neck. "Let's go, Natasha," Xochitl said firmly. Natasha gaped at her for a moment before Xochitl gripped her hand, dragging her away like a rag doll.

"Don't be so rough with me," Natasha whined. Xochitl saw her Duke blue eyes probe her face, emotional as usual. "Anyway, why did you leave Brittany with Joseph?"

"I don't know," she lied. Seeing Natasha roll her eyes, Xochitl amended, "Okay, okay! Joseph still feels something for her, although I'm not entirely sure if she feels the same way or not. They need closure, Natasha!" Xochitl let go of her while walking by her side, searching for a sign of Jazmin.

"Pardon me for asking," said Natasha meekly, "but what exactly are you looking for? If I know, I can help you much faster."

Xochitl ignored her. Restlessly, she scanned the hallways for Jazmin. "Dammit," she said underneath her breath. "Where the hell is she?" Xochitl could feel impatience bubbling inside her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Umm . . . maybe in the girl's bathroom?" Natasha suggested. Just then, Jazmin stormed out of a classroom, her face livid.

Jazmin was usually patient, but it took a lot to make her fly off the handle. Swerving around, she thundered, "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE STRENGTH THAN THE AVERAGE GIRL, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A BOY!" Several people turned around to look at the long, stringy elbow-length lavender pink hair, the intense deep carmine pink eyes belonging to a sixteen-year-old girl. Some of the guys had intimidated looks on their faces and did their best to walk away from Jazmin. Jazmin was so busy fuming that she didn't even care that she was making a scene. "NOW, DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Turning on her heel, Jazmin trudged off, the students moving out of her way apprehensively.

Clutched in her hands were several papers, rolled up so tightly Xochitl wondered if Jazmin managed to get ahold of the clique's schedules. Her eyes widened when she saw Xochitl and Natasha and trotted over to them.

"Umm . . . What happened?" Curiosity was evident in Natasha's voice. When Jazmin glared at her, Natasha stepped a couple of steps backward. "Okay, maybe you can tell us later after school. You seem pretty upset."

Jazmin took a couple of deep breaths. "I think I'll manage," she said finally. "It's just that Joseph's friends are trying to disprove the fact that I'm a girl for the fifth time in a row! One of them is hot, although he's sort of . . . weird! The other was saner, though." She stared at both of them for a moment before saying, "Where's Brittany? I have her schedule with me. Anyway, is she all right?" Jazmin's eyes looked at a place behind both of them, noticed by Xochitl herself.

Xochitl darted her eyes over to Joseph and Brittany, suspecting the conversation was going awkwardly. "You know what, I think I'll fix -" Brittany shook her head, smiled ruefully and walked away. "Jazmin, hand her the schedule."

Jazmin wheeled around to face Xochitl and Natasha. "Okay, catch you later!" Hurriedly, she thrust the schedules belonging to Xochitl and Natasha before breaking into a sprint, yelling Brittany's name all the while, the wall of bodies enveloping her.

Xochitl and Natasha peered at their schedules. "It looks like I have Health first after homeroom," said Xochitl and Natasha in unison. They turned to eye each other, jumping up and down in ecstasy. "Let's go together!" The two girls merged into the sea of people, brimming with happiness.

* * *

Ansoni Chiba – now known as Anthony Mendez – had been summoned from the Celestial Temple by the Patamon Elder not too long ago for a conference meeting that involved some pressing information. Information that Anthony was supposed to take and mold into a strategy.

"You mean to tell me that David wandered off into the wilderness?" said Anthony dangerously. He stared at each of the Council of Elders' somber faces, Agumon looking downward at the orange carpeting in the conference room. "Where's Kevin by the way? I thought he was with him!"

"Well, Kevin went with Gatomon to look –" Patamon faltered at the sour look on Anthony's face. "Anyway, I think he's better off lost in the woods."

Anthony paced about, knitting his eyebrows into one. "The idea's pretty tempting," he admitted. "But let me think . . . Should we let him be lost in the woods? Then again, I don't see much benefit from it. David wandering aimlessly through the woods – with no compass to guide the way – I can imagine it. However, he should've waited for us." He glanced at the U-shaped ebony table where each of the Elders sat, in unique chairs.

Stupidly, the Gomamon Elder raised his hand. "You're mad enough already," he began tentatively, "and I know this might be a stupid question to ask, but haven't we learned the fact that he'll act on his own anyway?"

Anthony grimaced. "He _does_ make idiotic decisions every now and then. In fact, he sometimes doesn't listen to my strategic plans! That's precisely the reason why you're the way you are!" Anthony felt a tag pressed up against his chest, concealed by a zipped goldenrod windbreaker jacket, a hint of a collared electric purple shirt beneath. Anthony sported black slacks and pale gold tennis shoes, the shoelaces mauve.

"Maybe it was because of all of us not cooperating together," he continued. He twiddled his thumbs in the pockets of his black slacks.

The Elders looked affronted. "I know my words were callous," said Anthony quickly, "but what's the point of sugar-coating things anymore? We've been so secretive for a very long time that we've lost ourselves in the process." Immediately, there were murmurs of agreement rippling throughout the room. "Eventually, we'll have to unearth the secrets of -"

The Gabumon Elder pounded his fist on the table. "Why should we let this generation know about the Titan's War? That war was bloodier than the Digital Rebellions themselves put together!"

"Why shouldn't we?" deflected Anthony, brushing a strand of his spiky, jaw-length byzantium hair away from his nose. "The respect and reverence the Digimon have for us is vast. In their frames of mind, we exemplify truth and justice. We can do no wrong. However, we've earned this in a very dishonorable way. I move that we tell the truth to them, and turn over a new leaf! That way, we can start over from scratch with something more honest."

"But everything we'd built will come crashing down," said the Biyomon Elder faintly. "I don't know if I can handle that, Anthony. Maybe you do have a point."

Anthony stopped in his tracks, glancing at the double-paneled windows concealed by a rainbow-hued curtain. "I didn't come here from the Celestial Temple to convince you to take a course of action." He rolled his plum purple eyes, luminous with cleverness. "I came here because I wanted you all to know how I feel about David, everything. He's been secretive for centuries. Kevin can understand him somewhat whereas I know how to analyze the way he thinks, the actions he'll perform. But in the dreadful Titan's War, my arrogance clouded my judgment, leading to our downfall.

"The Titan's War is but a chapter in our history books. Those pages mustn't be disturbed. With every breath we take, our world's inching closer and closer to the ugly shade of darkness Lilithmon plans to unleash at the right time. She may be psychopathic in personality, but she's no amateur when it comes to the art of war. I think she may even outsmart me!"

"You make it seem as if another Digital Rebellion is coming," said the Lopmon Elder quietly. "I don't want to fight! I'd rather be safe and sound in a world . . ."

Anthony swerved around, shaking his head. "Sometimes, we must end violence with violence," he said sternly. "I feel that another war is coming here on swift wings, none of us able to stop it. Then again, I probably think that because I'm a fatalist at heart." Anthony started to walk around and around, making the atmosphere disconcerting.

"So, if we summon them, where will we stand?" said the Armadillomon Elder sharply. "I'd rather fight with them than just sit back and let their inexperience ruin our one shot at happiness!" Many of the Elders nodded, which made Armadillomon's eyes sparkle with pride.

"We are of little use to them," said Anthony coldly. "I mean, the Spirits of Dawn Riders. We are walking on a thin line between dawn and the morning twilight. Metaphorically, the morning twilight is where these descendants stand. We, however, are the bringers of dawn! Dawn symbolizes a new era!" He leaned over the table, hearing the Veemon Elder slurping his ramen quickly and rudely. "Veemon, would you help them?" Veemon jerked his head skyward, nodding vigorously. "I figured as much."

"So in other words, you want the descendants to prove their worth to you and the others?" the Tentomon Elder buzzed furiously. "You're crazy for thinking you, Kevin, Sarah, Garðar, Bianca and David can relax and not lift a finger to aid these children. It completely goes against David's beliefs to help others." He flew up, clicking his talons ferociously. "Can't you compromise, Anthony?"

Anthony narrowed his eyes. "Compromising isn't something I do, Tentomon," he said ruefully. "I take the safest course of action while planning ahead, no matter how coldhearted it may seem. A human's and Digimon's greatest weapons are their minds. I loathe the idea of provoking another war, but at least I see the benefits."

The Hawkmon Elder flapped his wings impatiently. "Your personality is so hard to categorize," he blurted out. "However, your ideas are . . . interesting."

Anthony couldn't help but smirk at the compliment. A balloon was suddenly swelling up inside him, filled with pure joy. "Well, be as it may, there are flaws within David's scheme," he said darkly. "I know he means well, but I really feel he's gambling here. What's even worse is that Gatomon has his back, albeit I shouldn't be too surprised at that at all." Anthony resumed his pacing, sweeping his gaze toward his former partner, Terriermon. "You've been silent all this time, Terriermon."

The Terriermon Elder started. "I just don't have anything to say," he said shyly. "I know I should be as intellectual as you are, but . . . ," his voice trailed off. "Hang on, wasn't Lopmon your former partner, too?"

Anthony bit his lip. "That's debatable," he told Terriermon. "I didn't mean to offend you, Lopmon," he added quickly. "That wasn't my intention."

Lopmon nodded cheerily. "None taken. But why is David's plan risky?"

Anthony mulled over this for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "The Great Prophecy is the main reason," he said matter-of-factly. "I know prophecies have double meanings, though I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm not a gambling man unless there are enough advantages to benefit me.

"I don't mean that in a villainous way," he said briskly. "When it comes to evil, I doubt Lilithmon would show her face to us until she has to. The army she has assembled ranges from the Rookie, the Champion and the Ultimate levels. She did handpick a couple of Mega Digimon, although I don't know their exact numbers.

"I think she believes with a passion that the portals between our world and Earth are forever disconnected. Of course, I see that having the descendants come here to defend us will end up being our trump card and upsetting the balance Lilithmon has created. In fact, it's imbalanced, for the time-space continuum is slowly disintegrating. Obviously, she wants that, but even _I_ don't know why she wants to work against the Universe. That's total madness!"

The Monodramon Elder stood up to his feet. "Anthony has brought up all the possible options, ones we can't ignore. Of course, nothing's preordained. I, for one, don't believe in the Great Prophecy. All it is to me is a bunch of hocus-pocus junk conjured up by Lorelei."

Anthony gave a harsh laugh at that. "She could be off sometimes in her visions," he relented. "However, I was present when she spoke those words. Unless she was jesting – which is highly unlikely – the ancient Great Prophecy should be considered to be treated seriously. Although I find it funny you're contradicting yourself, Monodramon. So all in favor of helping the descendants?"

"Yes!" chorused everyone. "We'll step in to be at their sides -"

"While the other humans and I lurk in the shadows, waiting for them to prove their worth," said Anthony softly. "I have no more to say except _ciao_." Anthony waved at the Council of Elders before he pirouetted around, ambling out of the conference room before turning back around. "We've fashioned new Digivices for them, so can you bring them to me so I can hand them over to David and Kevin?" He held his arms wide open, waiting for the jar to be relinquished to him. When Agumon thrust it into his arms, Anthony said ciao again, this time leaving for good. Until he was needed again.

* * *

Back on Earth, Richard had left the temple around three o'clock because of a heated argument between Aunt Rose and him. He stormed out, sporting a viridian beanie, a jade green tank top, emerald wrist-length gloves, brand-new sneakers colored deep-green-and-ebony, and black pocketed basketball shorts. Around his neck was a heavy, golden locket embossed with the letter S.

Without paying heed to his surroundings, Richard waltzed downhill, not caring about the beauteous scenery about him.

He walked. And he walked. Richard eventually came to the cemetery where his parents were buried. The memory of them being lowered down into the ground, in their coffins, brought fresh tears to his eyes. Not wanting to display any signs of weakness, Richard wiped the tears away with his brand-new gloves. _How come Aunt Rose tells me off but not my sister? Could she know what I'm up to_? He dismissed the ridiculous notion in his head while he grabbed the strong iron bars, seeing the rye meadow through the slivers between the iron rods, the oak trees' leaves casting long shadows across several of the tombstones.

_Since I'm here, I might as well drop by and visit. After all, they would expect for me to do that. _Richard suddenly wished he had bought a bouquet of flowers to the cemetery. It would lighten up the dreary atmosphere surrounding their grave.

Richard started to enter the cemetery, treading down a knoll, which was surrounded by years' worth of graves and marble statues. He'd strolled by one of them and saw an empty, haunting stare in its white eyes. Goosebumps spread all over him like wildfire.

"I can do this," Richard said to himself. "I'm not going to let a stupid statue freak me out! Mom and Dad, here I come!" Richard sprinted down the knoll, eventually coming to the side of the cemetery where they were buried, hoping they were looking down on him from above.

To his astonishment, someone was plucking blades of grass growing around the edges of the marble grave, bowing their head down, as if they were about to kiss it. Instead, the dust coating the Salvador tombstone flew in opposite directions. Next to the person was a bouquet of carnations. Gingerly, she slid the flowers into the cylinder.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad!" Brittany was the person taking care of their grave. _It was so obvious! Why didn't I see it before?_ "I wanted you twp to know that I'm fine! I just started my junior year and everyone asked me how I was, if I was okay or not. I lost count of how many times I was pulled away from my clique. Each and every time, I smiled. No one but Natasha, Jazmin and Xochitl realized it was an act on my behalf. Well, I learned today that when people ask you that kind of question, they really don't want an answer."

"How can I be so dumb not to recognize you from a distance?" Richard said thoughtlessly, thus causing his elder sister to flinch. "A monster like you can be found in 2.5 seconds!" He squatted down next to her, glancing at the etched names of their parents on their headstone, listing their date of births and death dates.

Brittany balled her hands into fists. "Has my hearing really abandoned me?" she wondered. "I should've heard a gorilla coming toward me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. You caught me off guard, Brother."

"Do you come here every day?" asked Richard, disregarding her remark.

"I try to," admitted his sister. "I think Mom and Dad would also want you to visit them, too."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Did the spirits tell you that?"

"No, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" Richard collapsed at her words, becoming spiral-eyed. "I just know they would! They're probably resting in peace. At least, I hope so."

"Have you seen a ghost?" Richard inquired her.

Brittany nodded. "About five years ago, actually. He was covered in a white blanket, trying to scare me on Halloween." A shadow of a smile graced her features.

Richard quickly got up, inadvertently stepping a couple of steps back to the grave adjacent to their parents' tombstone. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he roared. "I meant a _real_ ghost!" He saw Brittany's face crumple at his words. "_Miko_ are supposed to communicate with the _dead_, not just see the future."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if I can see spirits," she confessed, "and I'm not sure if I want to find that out, either." She beamed at him. "Besides, it's bad luck to talk about ghosts in front of the dead. Careful," she teased him.

Richard ground his teeth. "That's not true, and you know it!" He saw Brittany pull out her diary and a fountain pen. "Now's not the time to be writing your thoughts down, Sister."

"I treasure my memories," she said calmly. "I think they're too important to forget." She flicked through the pages, making a rustling noise whilst she did so. "If I write down what I'm thinking, are you going to peek over my shoulder?" she questioned him.

"Uhh . . ." In response, Brittany shut the diary, slipping both pen and diary into her jeans. Suddenly, she jerked her head up, virtually all expression draining from her face.

Richard inched closer to his sister, grabbing her sleeve, huddling against her for solace.

"Richard?"

"What?"

"Can you stop sneaking out past curfew and getting into brawls?" Brittany asked him. "You've never been a violent person, and I know you're angry at our parents for leaving us. But it's time to accept that they're gone and let them go. People don't care, Richard. They're not going to give you a free pass because –"

Richard narrowed his ultramarine blue eyes. "You don't have the slightest idea what I'm going through!" he snapped. "They've abandoned us, Brittany! You just can't tell me to let them go! Have you? HAVE YOU?" Brittany's face twisted with anguish. "See, that's what I thought!" He was fighting back tears and misery. "You're a hypocrite, telling me to let them go when it's clear you haven't!"

His sister frowned. "I'm not giving up on you! You may be acting like a brat right now, but you're the only family I have left. Now," She held his chin up high, forcing him to look into her warm eyes, sharper than an arrow, "you can talk to a therapist and resolve this negative way of venting, or you can talk to me. Which one will it be?"

Richard slapped her hands away. "I vote for none of the above," he snarled.

Brittany opened her mouth when a snowflake tickled her nose. "What . . .?" Brittany held out her hand, catching swirling snowflakes, her face morphed into curiosity. "Wait until the news hears about this!" She immediately got up, seemingly distracted from her reproaching.

Richard looked up at the sky, expecting for it to be completely gray. Instead, he saw a whirlpool of different colors in the sky, beams of light flowing outward, crisscrossing one another. "Are you really that naïve, Brittany? The snow's not natural. Just look up at the sky!" He pointed his finger heavenward, admiring the beautiful whirlpool. "Maybe . . ."

His sister stood rigid. "Someone else is here." Her eyes nervously scanned the gloomy graveyard, searching for signs of life. Suddenly, all expression drained from her face. "Is it just me or do you hear the sound of water coming toward us?"

Richard replied, "Yes. But who's coming?" He instantly got the answer to his question: Natasha, Jazmin, Xochitl, Joseph and two other unfamiliar faces came into the midst, their expressions confused big time. It seemed as if they were being magnetically attracted to something. "Do you think it could be the whirlpool?"

"What whirlpool?" Joseph demanded. "We're not anywhere near an ocean yet I heard a tidal wave calling out my name. Before I knew it, I was led here." Joseph fixed his collared sky blue shirt, looking up at the gloomy sky, his jaw dropping.

"So, it wasn't my imagination," said a boy with icy blonde hair barely sweeping past his neck and spring green eyes. "Umm . . . I don't know you two." He gestured toward Brittany and Richard.

The other boy had neck-length mint green hair, which matched his eyes. "Me neither," he agreed. "How can we all be having the same dream?" The snowflakes were coming down quicker now, the snow piling up steadily underneath the assorted eight.

Jazmin shot a dirty look at the two boys. "As long as you're not fantasizing about me, I'm cool with that!" Her eyes widened at the sight behind Richard and Brittany. "Whoa, why am I dreaming about seeing Brittany's parents' tombstone?"

Natasha's face was drained of color, her eyes wide with fear of the unknown.

"Seriously, can someone slap me and wake me up from this creepy dream?" voiced Xochitl. "There's no way a whirlpool can be in the sky like that! And on top of that, it's only snowing here!"

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany asked in disbelief. Xochitl shook her head. "I seriously hope you're telling the truth - "

The boy with mint green eyes pointed skyward, his mouth wide open. "Wow, either I'm seeing the end of the world or maybe they're really _shooting stars_."

His friend said worriedly, "I hope they're shooting stars."

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "If they were shooting stars, then why are they coming toward us?" he said logically.

Richard glanced at the sky, seeing eight streaks of light heading toward them. He closed his eyes, bracing for his death, save his sister pushed him down on the ground, shielding him from further harm. There was an earsplitting noise as they plummeted into the snow-covered graveyard.

"Are you all right?" Brittany asked shrilly. Richard fluttered his eyelids and saw her relieved. Quickly, Brittany craned her neck and said calmly, "Natasha! Jazmin! Xochitl! Joseph! And you two! Did you get hurt?" Brittany got off Richard, kneeled down, eyeing the small craters embedded in the meadow, layered with snow.

"Hey, girl, we've got names," said the mint green-eyed boy. "Ask your friend Jazmin what they are."

Richard rolled onto his back, seeing Brittany arching over one of the craters. "Hey, don't touch it!" said the boy with icy blonde hair. "There could be aliens inside, planning to take over the world. Maybe they're covered with diseases, and -"

"Damion, stop over-exaggerating!" shouted Joseph. "For the first and last time, aliens don't exist! Am I right?" Everyone but Brittany and Richard nodded in agreement. "Our _miko_ priestess and her brother don't agree with us. I would've been surprised if they did."

As Brittany crouched closer to the crater, the mysterious ball of light flew out, the shafts of clear light reflecting on her goggles. Richard examined his sister shakily opening her palm, half-curious, half-frightened.

"DON'T DO IT!" everyone bellowed, their voices echoing through the cemetery.

It pulsated for a moment before settling down into Brittany's palm, the light dying away to reveal a crimson gadget none of them had ever seen before. "What's that?" Damion asked, terrified. "Don't touch it if you don't know what it is, chick!"

"Brittany," said Richard between his teeth to Damion. "Don't forget it, either." His sister gazed at the device with wonder and awe, twirling it around before clenching the gripping. "I want one like that!" said Richard excitedly. "C'mon, give it to me!"

As if reading his mind, the other seven pulsating balls of light zoomed out of the craters, flinging themselves at the throng. "This is an ugly accessory," said Xochitl, showing off her own. It looked exactly like Brittany's, save it was black. "Does anyone want to trade for a pink one?"

Joseph was holding an ivory one up. Natasha held up a sapphire-colored one with distaste. The unknown boy was brandishing a carrot orange one in front of everyone's faces, excited. Jazmin was showing off a forest green one. Damion gingerly held up a gray one. Richard examined his, seeing it was as yellow as the sun.

"Incoming from the west!" screamed Jazmin. "God, I can't believe you're so easily scared, Truman!" Damion glanced at her before panicking again, tugging at his hair. "So, do you want me to be your knight in shining armor?" Her countenance was intimidating, albeit Richard could tell she was frightened.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SCARED OF THAT?" Natasha cried. "I DON'T WANNA DROWN!" With terror, she pointed her finger at something behind Richard. "Everyone, turn around!"

"Richard!" Brittany screamed as a tsunami swept over them, the earth splitting cleanly into two, sending them into an abyss along with Natasha, Xochitl, Jazmin, Joseph, the new boy and Damion.

All eight fell unconscious.

* * *

The thunderstorm over Dragon's Eye Lake turned ugly. Even so, Gatomon, David, Kevin and Anthony stood waiting for the descendants, Gatomon and David under a pink umbrella. _I wish it was bigger_, Anthony thought, jealous. Every now and then, thunder boomed.

In front of them were the Digimon fated to be the humans' partners, also dampened by the rain. "I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to head home," growled Anthony. "But they might like it here. However, it's a one way ticket from Earth to the Digiworld. We need to print out eight of them and send them -"

David flung a hand up to silence Anthony. "Okay, here's the plan," he whispered to everyone.

"What's the plan?" all eight Digimon squealed. "C'mon, tell us!" The Poromon hanging out with them literally pounced into the air, reveling in his joy.

The blonde started to regard everyone with a serious stare. "All of you greet them, of course! But Gatomon's their tour guide!" Gatomon glared at him. "Kevin, Anthony and I are going to leave, though."

"No fair!" said Wanyamon. "I wanted to be_ their _tour guide."

Gigimon giggled. "I'll make an even better tour guide than you." Playfully, she stuck her tongue out. Wanyamon whimpered, albeit returned the favor.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "That's the lamest idea I ever heard," he said tonelessly. "Why don't we just greet them? It's not like they're going to hurt us or anything. They're the same as us."

Kevin was expressionless. "What if you're wrong?" he asked, apparently doubtful.

_Damn you, Kevin_, thought Anthony bitterly. _Why are you doubting me about my plan when – _Suddenly, a body flung into Anthony, knocking the wind out of him. He ended up on the ground, the form of a petite girl atop him, Duke blue-eyed with long, cerise red hair.

"You're hot," said the girl. "You could be my Prince Charming and I wouldn't even know it!" Her eyes were stars, a dreamy expression on her face. "Did I tell you you were very hot? Oh my God! Is it raining? My hair's going to get ruined!" The redhead started touching her mane of cerise red frantically, checking to see if it wasn't frizzled.

Anthony gritted his teeth. "You've told me that twice," he said to the girl gruffly. "Now, can I please have my body back?" The girl climbed off him, a dejected look on her face. "Umm . . . don't cry!" He climbed to his feet. Looking down at the Digimon, he said, "Does anyone know the name Natasha?" Tsunomon pounced up and down, evidently recognizing the name. Scratching his head, he said, "Well, tell her who you are."

"Ok!" Tsunomon jumped over to Natasha, enjoying this very much. "Hey, Natasha!" Natasha wheeled around to look at Tsunomon. Her mouth popped open and she screamed, bolting into a run, Tsunomon leaping after her.

"That went well," said Anthony sarcastically. "I truly hope she recovers from the shock."

Gatomon sighed. "She seems too fragile, emotionally weak. Will she really be able to fight against the darkness?" She swept her eyes over to the other seven. "Your partners should be on their way very soon," she assured them.

"Soon?" said Viximon in utter disbelief. "I want them to come right now!"

"YEAH!" yelled the other six in unison.

"This noise is giving me a headache," complained Kevin. "They sure are taking a very long -" He was cut off by another flying body, enveloping his emaciated profile. "Get off me," he said while David roared with laughter.

"You really _are_ popular with the men," snickered the blonde, clutching the stitch in his chest.

"Honestly, don't joke around with him like that," chided Anthony. David ignored him, still laughing.

"Uhh . . ." An average-size boy with mint green hair and eyes, physically the same age as David and Anthony, stared at his surroundings, perplexed. "Awesome! Am I in another dimension? I entered the greatest dream ever!" His mint green eyes were alight with delight. He accidently kicked Kevin in the stomach. "Please don't get the wrong idea, dude!" He stood up, taking in his surroundings. "You have a tropical rainforest inside your house? You're my new best friend, so how about I move in with you?"

"Absolutely not!" said Kevin moodily. "You caught me by surprise, and I hate surprises! What's your name?" Kevin shakily got to his feet, sighing.

"Thomas," said the boy shortly. Looking at the Digimon, his mouth made a perfect O. "These are like the most amazing toys I've ever seen, man! How much do you want for them?"

Anthony could tell Thomas's loquaciousness was thoroughly irritating Kevin, for the blunette's cheek muscles twitched with irritation. "Umm . . ." Poromon came into view just then, flapping its wings eagerly. "Do you want to have that one for free?"

Thomas was awestruck now. "I like this robot!" he exclaimed, scooping up Poromon from the ground and cradling him in his arms. "What am I going to call you?"

"Poromon," Poromon spoke. "I'm named Poromon, and I'm pleased to meet you!" He extended one wing toward his partner to shake, which he did. "We'll be awesome friends, right?"

"Right!" Thomas agreed.

In the distance, Anthony heard Natasha yelling, "A vicious monster is chasing after me! It wants to kill me!" Anthony grimaced, knowing from the start that the girl was a ditz. "Pretty boy, save me!"

David smiled slyly at him. "You're the knight in shining armor," he teased him. "Save the damsel-in-distress!"

_It's only a matter of time before someone crashes into you too, David_, Anthony thought. "She doesn't need me!" he retorted. "She'll snap out of it . . . eventually."

"And they say Kevin is unfeeling," mumbled Gatomon. "They sure are taking a long –" Gatomon was knocked to the ground by a boy with unkempt sepia brown hair and steel blue eyes. "Are you trying to kill me or what, kid?" said Gatomon weakly. "I need to be safe from the rain, all right?"

"Timeout." The boy made a T gesture, staring at Gatomon as if he was being delirious. "Cats can't stand or talk," he said matter-of-factly. "So, how come you can? Also, you're standing under an umbrella." He regained his footing, gazing curiously at Gatomon now. "Are you really an alien?" he asked, shocked. "Then . . ."

Gatomon flicked tail back and forth furiously whilst getting up to her feet, shielding herself from the umbrella. "No, I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster! I know you, Natasha and Thomas have a lot of questions, but hurry up and find your Digimon!" she said hotly. She shoved Joseph over to the six remaining Digimon, Wanyamon looking up at him adoringly.

"Hey, you're kind of cute," Joseph admitted. "So you're a Digimon? I never heard of that species before in my life. I bet your fur's really soft and . . ." Joseph stared at his Digimon with awe while Thomas walked by, hugging Poromon tightly. Natasha was still screaming in the background. "Eh, why is Natasha screaming?" he asked, concerned. Looking over at a lovey-dovey Thomas, he said in distraught, "You idiot! Don't you hear Natasha screaming?"

Natasha came running toward them, Tsunomon still hot on her trail, insisting they were destined to be the best of friends to a tear-stricken Natasha. As she shook her head, wailing, Anthony said to Joseph, "She clearly isn't in any danger. If she were, Joseph, we would've stepped in by now."

"Hmm," huffed Joseph. "I really hope Natasha isn't in any danger! Otherwise, I'm holding you personally responsible." Steel blue met plum purple, a warning flaring up in the younger boy's eyes.

Anthony nodded. "I understand that you're concerned," he said. "You're probably the most genteel out of the eight, Joseph." He was drinking in satisfaction at seeing Joseph's bemused expression before wheeling around, but not before seeing yet another body being hurled at Kevin. "Oh, move out of the way, will you?" Anthony couldn't help but scold Kevin.

Kevin's body was intertwined with a woman's this time around. She had choppy, flowing lavender pink hair, and eyes the color of deep carmine pink. She was clothed in a soft, pebble gray shirt, faded pale blue jeans and weathered grayish-white sneakers. In her ears were tiny skull earrings, corresponding to that of the pendant she wore around her neck on a delicate silver chain.

David was chortling.

"David," scolded Anthony. "This is no time to be making jokes about -"

Tears were blossoming in David's eyes. "This is the perfect time to be making jokes about Kevin, Anthony!" he interjected. "Girls and boys are raining down on him." Even though he stifled another laugh, Anthony could see the laughter radiating from those silvery-yellow spheres.

Kevin was spiral-eyed whilst the pinkhead got up from the blunette, throwing daggers at him. "Disgusting," she spat. "You're pretty perverse!"

Kevin regained his footing, wincing at the venomous glare the pinkhead was giving him. "Look," he tried to explain. "It wasn't what it seemed like, okay? I'm not that type of -" Kevin never got to finish his sentence, for the teenager wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist, heaved him skyward and hurled him toward the spruce trees. He collided against one of them, where he slumped downward, Xs replacing his royal blue eyes.

"Jazmin," scolded Joseph. "I know Thomas and Damion harass you at times. But what did he do to you?"

Jazmin rounded on him, placing her hands on her hips. "He groped me, Joseph!" she said hotly. "His hands were touching -"

Anthony raised his eyebrows. "You landed on him!" he defended Kevin. "Also, he tried to break your fall, so you wouldn't get hurt." Another thunderclap came, the needles of rain pouring down harder than ever. He had half a mind to check on Kevin, but was assuaged when Gatomon and David rushed to his side, the blonde concerned.

"Anyway, I think you should apologize to him. You might've been hurt had he not broken your fall." Anthony's words were ignored by the girl, who started laughing maniacally. "I don't see why you're being sadistic about this!"

Jazmin smirked. "I'm not," she said stubbornly. "It's just that I'm in the right about this!"

Thomas looked up from cuddling Poromon. "I disagree. You're just being stubborn about this."

Jazmin rolled her eyes. "He deserved what he got," she said bitterly.

Joseph clapped one hand to his forehead, bowing his head down.

Anthony felt sorry for the brunette, and resentful toward Jazmin, who was stronger than any girl he'd seen. However, she had no qualms about abusing her Herculean strength if she were apparently wronged. Shrugging her shoulders, the girl glanced at her surroundings. "Where are we?" she wondered aloud.

"You're in the Digiworld," Anthony responded swiftly. "Now, I think it's time to meet your partner, Jazmin." Jazmin's eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "I know your name because Joseph said it," he lied. "Viximon, come forth!"

Viximon pounced forward, scrutinizing Jazmin with awe. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," she said breathlessly.

"What are you, some sort of mutant?" Jazmin demanded.

Viximon giggled. "No, silly!" she said gleefully. "I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster! My name's Viximon by the way." Viximon extended her tail for Jazmin to shake.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "I might as well get away from the strong girl and you because I'm - " Anthony was flung to the ground by another flying body: A young man with disheveled icy blonde hair and spring green orbs. He was sporting a tan cap with a huge matching shirt, a hint of an ivory shirt underneath, with baggy denims and soft, brown boots. Anthony noticed his hands were covered with saffron gloves.

The blonde blinked, apprehensive. "Umm . . . hello?" he voiced nervously to Anthony. As fast as thought, he climbed off, shivering in the rain. "For once, I wish I had those stupid goggles that girl was wearing," he sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Does anyone have an umbrella? I don't want to catch a cold standing in the rain! By the way, why are you standing in the rain, Joseph?"

Joseph shrugged. "I think maybe it's because I was worried about you, Brittany, Richard and Xochitl, Damion! I don't care if I catch a cold waiting here for you! To abandon you isn't the mark of a true gentleman."

"Gentleman?" wondered Wanyamon. "What in the world is that, Joseph?" He was snuggling against Joseph for warmth and protection. Anthony had to admit the sight was sort of cute.

Damion gestured one gloved finger to Wanyamon. "What is that? Some sort of alien? I thought you didn't believe in them, Joseph!" Natasha ran into their midst once more, her eyes misty. "If you're such a gentleman, why don't you stop her running from whatever that thing is? That horn can easily kill her!"

"Stop overreacting, Damion!" yelled Thomas. "You're going to go prematurely gray if you keep on doing that! Do you want to see my Digimon?" Thomas raised Poromon into the air, Poromon aimlessly flapping his wings.

"Put that thing back where it came from!" Damion said to Thomas. "It might be carrying a virus, moron!"

* * *

_He's even worse than Natasha_, Joseph thought angrily. Exasperated of Natasha screaming, he gripped her arm gingerly.

"Joseph," Natasha sniveled. "Save me from that hideous creature!"

"She's not hideous!" said one of the remaining Digimon, blood red in color. "Honestly, we're cute and cuddly, girly! How dare you suggest otherwise?"

"Gigimon," one of the other Digimon warned. "Keep quiet and wait!"

Gigimon wheeled around, jumping up and down melodramatically. "The suspense is killing me, Sunmon!" she snapped. "Is that Damion kid your partner?" Sunmon shook its head.

Judging from their voices, Joseph thought Gigimon was a female whereas Sunmon was a male. He felt Wanyamon poke his head from his embrace and say, "I thought he was."

Gigimon squeaked, "Then step right up, Bukamon! Fly straight to Damion!" She cackled, rolling onto the muddy ground.

Joseph sweatdropped. Looking down at Tsunomon, he said, "You and Natasha need to find shelter under the trees. Do you got that? Natasha, you heard me," he added sternly. A sniffle came from the redhead, her eyes unnerved. Just then, a fork of lightning cleaved the dark sky before vanishing. Seconds later, thunder boomed, louder than before.

"Joseph, I'm scared!" Natasha wailed. "I mean, not about the rain and thunder. I'm talking about that monster." Fingers trembling, she pointed at Tsunomon, who was looking affronted. "Your horn is so pointy!"

"Natasha," Joseph growled. "Get ahold of yourself! Brittany, Xochitl and Richard are still missing! I don't know where Jazmin, Thomas and Damion ran off to." Just then, the enigma came into the midst, extending a hand out. "Will you take her to safety?"

"Anthony," said the boy sharply. "My name's Anthony. I wish not to shake your hand, but to guide your friend to safety." Natasha pressed her petite body against Joseph, shaking her head. "Do you want to catch a cold or not?" Anthony nodded his head upward to show Natasha the relentless downpour. "Relax! I don't bite."

Joseph scanned the horizon for Jazmin, Thomas and Damion, wondering where they were. Until he heard a strangled yell come from behind him. Behind him, he heard Jazmin guffawing nonstop while Thomas was shouting at Damion to get ahold of himself.

Joseph pushed Natasha toward Anthony, who took her hand. Tsunomon loped to his side, gazing at him with reverence. Natasha flashed one more look at Joseph before grudgingly allowing Anthony to guide her where Gatomon and the two other males were, the other male still knocked out cold.

Damion came toward him with breakneck speed, balling his hands into fists. "Stay away from – from me!" he said shrilly. He whizzed past Joseph without glancing at him. A moment later, Bukamon glided past Joseph, waving his flippers impatiently. "I'm not your prey, okay?"

"He overreacts," said Wanyamon softly. "That Natasha girl cries a lot. The Jazmin girl has Herculean strength. Your friend Thomas's incredibly airheaded."

Joseph, in spite of himself, smirked. "I'm not going to agree with you. I'm only going to say Thomas isn't stupid. Are you really that judgmental, Wanyamon?" Damion was on the other side of the lake, Bukamon several yards behind him. "I mean, you barely know them. You barely know _me_."

"Which makes you the perfect pairing," drawled a soft voice behind Joseph. Joseph turned around, staring into cornflower blue eyes, framed by thin, dark lashes. "Shockingly, you and Thomas are the most levelheaded out of -"

The portal, whirling about violently, spat Xochitl out. Xochitl collided into Gatomon, her seaweed hair shielding her face. "Uhhh . . ." Gigimon, Sunmon and the plantlike Digimon trotted up to them, worried sick about Gatomon.

"Bodies are raining upon everyone," said Sunmon happily. "The only person who hasn't been hit is David." Joseph rolled his eyes, just as another wicked thunderbolt danced wildly across the sky before being accompanied by earsplitting thunder. "Anyway, Joseph! Help her up!"

Joseph kneeled on one knee, shaking Xochitl with his Wanyamon-free hand. "You're crushing . . ." Xochitl fluidly sat up; rubbing her eyes as if to ensure Joseph was ogling at her for reals. "Yeah, you're seeing me for reals, Xochitl."

All of a sudden, the blonde male approached Joseph, Gatomon and Xochitl, pokerfaced. "Well, can you do me a favor, girl?" he asked abruptly. "First, get off Gatomon." He glanced at Xochitl, who jutted her chin out.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she snapped. "You're not my father, so you have no right to talk to me in that manner!" She folded her arms, her sea green eyes flashing with anger. "You better watch yourself before I get one of my friends on you!"

The boy sighed. "The crazy girl who knocked my friend Kevin out? He didn't provoke her, but she thought he did. Do me a favor and control her, kid," he said coldly. "Frankly, I don't care if she tries to deck me. I'm too quick for her."

Joseph laughed at that. "You'll eat those words soon enough," he promised. "Trust me; don't get on Jazmin's wrong side, as Damion and Thomas usually do." The blonde blinked, his eyes drilling into Joseph's. His eyes reminded Joseph of the winter full moon.

"I guess that's why she's laughing at Damion," he surmised.

Xochitl jumped up, folding her arms, tapping her foot. "I need to get out of the rain before my mascara starts running," she said bossily. "I see Joseph. Now where are the others?" Damion dashed in front of Xochitl, the wind making her hair move heavenward. "He's such a coward," she mumbled.

Bukamon zipped past Xochitl, causing her to tremble. "W-What t-the hell was that?" she stuttered. "Some sort of flying robot or what?" Gatomon stood up fluidly on her feet, her coat damp. Right away, the blonde came up to her, holding the umbrella over her. "I want that umbrella."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "It's mine," he insisted. "If you want to keep dry, then collect your Digimon and join the rest of the bystanders! Tanemon, here she is!" Tanemon burst into being, flushed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Xochitl demanded.

"You don't see me laughing at it," Joseph chimed in. Turning to the kid, he said with revulsion, "You know, you're pretty cruel, even to your friends!" The blonde rolled his eyes, as if he had heard the remark several times before. "As a matter of fact, you didn't even lift your finger to help them!"

"So, I'm guessing this is a gentleman?" Wanyamon said.

Everyone ignored him.

Xochitl glared at the newcomer. "Yeah, you're rude." She glanced at Tanemon, who was uttering her name, blushing madly. "Now that I think about it, you look _so _cute with that hairstyle of yours!" Gigimon and Sunmon crashed to the ground.

"Well, I'm not as rude as him," Joseph shot back. "He's . . ." There was a blinding flash of light, and Richard emerged into being, shrieking. The blonde's eyes widened as Richard pushed him to the ground, causing him to lose grip of the umbrella. Thankfully, Joseph saved it.

He waved it in front of Gatomon whilst giving a withering look at her compatriot. "He has lack of manners," Joseph sighed. "How on Earth do you deal with such an underdeveloped character, Gatomon?"

"David's not underdeveloped," she said icily. "If you're a true gentleman, you don't speak badly about others, Joseph! Do you understand me?" Joseph tore his eyes off her to see David glaring at Richard, who was shaking his head.

"Richard, don't provoke him. He isn't worth it." Joseph and David gave one another the evil eye.

"He started it," said Richard unthinkingly. "Can I end it?" He glanced around him, his eyes widening. The rain was slightly slowing down, though the thunder was growling every now and then. "Joseph, where are we?"

Xochitl snorted in derision. "Why are you leaving me out?" There was hurt in her voice. "Are you telling me I don't care?"

Richard leaped expertly onto his feet, cupping his chin in his hands, just as Sunmon made for him, alight with happiness.

Joseph eyed a lonesome Gigimon, her amber eyes sad. "Where is she?" Gigimon twirled around, her pointy ears drooping. Behind her, Joseph witnessed Bukamon tackling Damion to the ground, plopping atop him. Damion was punching the ground, his legs flailing.

"He's going to get dirty." Xochitl pulled a face at that. "That's highly unfashionable for a man to -"

"And you wonder why we don't tell you anything!" Richard snapped. "Where's my sister? And what are you, anyway?" Richard swooped up Sunmon, who was exhilarated. "You seem pretty happy to see me. That's the first time . . ." Richard developed a pensive look on his face.

David flipped up, staring at the sky behind Joseph. "There are seven of you," he observed. "If I'm right, there were only eight of you in the Real World. Where is the last one? They must hurry before the gate closes -"

Joseph wheeled around, seeing the portal from whence they came starting to distort and shrink. _Brittany, where the hell are you?_ Joseph was thinking, worried.

After being rejected by her, Joseph didn't have a right to worry. But even though he planned on acting as if he didn't care, Joseph really did. Behind him, he sensed movement. "Joseph, is there another one trapped inside?" Wanyamon said unthinkingly.

Joseph gulped. He hoped that wasn't the case. He really did.

"Where is she?" Richard demanded. "Where's my sister?"

Just then, the portal spewed out Brittany, her hair flying about wildly. She was screaming, "Someone, get me off this ride of hell! Better yet, take me -"

Brittany plummeted downward, slamming into David, who had inadvertently put his hands up to shield himself.

"BRITTANY!" Richard boomed.

There was a groaning sound from Brittany. "B-Brother?" she said weakly. "Is that you? Where's -"

Abruptly, the rain died down.

Brittany stared down at the person who broke her fall. Cautiously, she brought her body upward, allowing Joseph to see a sliver of David's face.

He literally looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

There was a pregnant pause.

Brittany shook her head, hissing, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Joseph saw Brittany clench her hand tightly, forming a fist.

"Hey, I didn't mean -"

David never finished his sentence.

**A/N: "And So It Begins Part I" is finished. Tell me what you think about it. I'll update sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. And So It Begins Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That right belongs to Toei and Bandai.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't brought in the three remaining Neo-DigiDestined. The reason why is because I want to introduce the remaining three one at a time whilst developing the characters of the other Neo-DigiDestined and their Digimon.**

**A/N: If those who reviewed didn't re-read the last chapter, I added in a few things, such as a theme song, which doesn't belong to me. It actually derives from the English dub of Digimon Frontier, although I slightly changed the lyrics.**

**A/N: I want constructive criticism if needed. Also, please review.**

_**Digimon!**_

_**We look to the past**_

_**as we head for the future**_

_**to reclaim the Digiworld!**_

_**With faith in ourselves**_

_**and trust in each other,**_

_**we live by the lessons we've learned.**_

_**As we work toward solutions**_

_**through Digivolution!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Neo-DigiDestined forever united as one!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Together the battles are won!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Through us let Digimon evolve!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_Digimon GX_

_And So It Begins Part II_

Brittany fell out of the portal, her arms flailing. She remembered saying impulsively that the excursion was a ride of hell. She managed to catch a glimpse of some faces before gravity threw her down to the ground.

To her dismay, she didn't plummet to the ground. Instead, she'd landed atop someone. Vaguely, she wondered if it was her brother, Natasha, Jazmin, Xochitl, Joseph or Joseph's two sidekicks. Either way, she was happy someone had broken her fall.

"BRITTANY!" Richard thundered from somewhere out of her line of vision.

The elder Salvador attempted to bring her head up, although she couldn't. Instead, she acknowledged her brother simply by groaning. "B-Brother?" she said in a muffled voice. "Is that you? Where's –?" She'd stopped her sentence because she felt hands touching her breasts, feeling a sensation akin to an electric shock.

Enraged, she jerked her head up, looking into a boy's face. He seemed to be a year younger than her, his eye color an astonishing silvery-yellow. They reminded Brittany of twinned winter moons, perhaps colder and brighter than the actual moon itself. His straight hair was so light that Brittany deduced it to be silvery-white. Finally, she noticed his bronzed skin, flawless in every aspect.

It wasn't that his appearance was only alluring to Brittany. It was the instant pull that she felt toward him, electrifying, intense and overwhelming in nature. For a moment, she was tongue-tied.

Then, she felt his emotions, consisting of shock, confusion and fright. _What -? I can't understand any of this. Why do I feel as if I've seen him before?_ In spite of herself, Brittany tried to remember where she might've seen him before, albeit to no avail. Finally, she shook her head.

She narrowed her eyes, throwing the blonde an evil look. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The blonde looked as if he'd seen a ghost, which was sort of creepy.

At last, she got up to her feet, taking extreme care to thrust her knee into the boy's abdomen.

"Hey, I didn't mean -"

Shaking her jet-black mane, Brittany unthinkingly pulled her arm back, forming a fist with her hand. Then, she aimed for his face. "Show some respect, pervert!" she snapped.

Unfortunately, Brittany hadn't counted on his agility. He'd recovered from the shock, and held his palm outward to impede her punch, grounding his teeth. "First of all, I'm not a pervert, girl! Secondly, get off me or I'll -"

"I'd like to see you try," said the blackhead nastily. She rolled off him, but not before kicking the blonde in the face, much to her glee. "Looks like I got you after all!" she gloated.

Promptly, Brittany stood up, seeing her friends, Damion and the other boy around her, flanked by creatures, all fantastically cute. One of them loped over to her, its pointy ears flapping wildly behind it. "Umm . . . Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you?" she asked the creature.

The creature joyfully bounced up and down before saying, "I'm called Gigimon. I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster!" It grinned crookedly at Brittany.

Instantly, Brittany scooped Gigimon up, turning it around in her hands. "Seriously, are you some sort of futuristic puppet? Actually, do you run on batteries? By the way, why do you sound like a girl?" Gigimon burst into giggles at Brittany's question.

"Maybe because Gigimon is a girl?" a boy with baby blue hair and intelligent, royal blue eyes answered. He'd stepped into the midst, limping. Like the blonde, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost, although it was much more watered-down. "Oh, your friend Jazmin was responsible for this," he added, catching the expression on Brittany's face.

Brittany drank in his appearance: The blunette was sporting a faded striped silver-and-green long-sleeved shirt, old Levis held in place by a simple gray belt. Around his wrist was a bulky wristwatch. The boy had worn-out electric blue shoes on. Behind her, Brittany heard Xochitl snort derisively.

"And rightly so," Jazmin shot at him. "You have no idea how many times I've been harassed by men just for being strong! Like these two!" Jazmin made a sweeping gesture toward Damion and the boy with a pink Digimon, tucked snugly in his embrace, glancing at Brittany curiously. "I think you're the same as well!" Jazmin pointed at the blonde. If Brittany wasn't looking at the back of Jazmin, she was pretty sure Jazmin was throwing a dirty look at him.

"Can't we _all_ just get along?" said the Digimon next to Jazmin tiredly. "You heard Anthony! Kevin didn't mean to grope you, Jazmin! Now, take a couple of deep breaths and count to ten . . ." Jazmin lowered her finger and sighed in defeat.

"Do any of you know where we are?" Richard said loudly. "If so, send me back home, okay?"

Just then, an anthropomorphic cat appeared from nowhere, twirling the handle of an umbrella lazily. "Well, that's easy," she said in a drawling voice, softer than a pillow. "You're in the Digiworld!"

* * *

Saisei – nicknamed the City of Rebirth – was home to numerous Digimon, including the Sovereigns of the South, the Spirits of Dawn Riders and the Council of Elders. Unbeknownst to the populace and virtually all of the Digiworld, the Spirits of Dawn Riders were _not_ Digimon.

Gasu Ishida – or Garðar Earhart – was probably the only Spirit of Dawn Rider who had mixed feelings about David's constant schemes. But Garðar wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He was about to catalog the conditions of the Digi-Eggs kept safe in the Celestial Temple, since he and Kevin traded chores for today.

Garðar went into Kevin's room, scowling. _Oh God, why does he have to be such a clean freak?_ he wondered as he stepped afoot in the room, seeing the pale blue glass floor was unblemished and spotless. It was so clean Garðar could distinctly see his reflection. A boy, about fourteen, was gazing back at him with apple green eyes and a shock of fern green hair, albeit some of it was covering his earlobes, a few bangs caressing his forehead. Atop his head was a camouflage bandanna. He was wearing an aqua hoodie, a hint of a cerulean polo shirt underneath. Instead of denims or jeans, Garðar donned tan Bermuda shorts and simple suave boots.

"This boy seriously needs to wear his prescribed glasses," grunted Garðar. Propped against the eastern beige wall were Kevin's glasses along with a composition notebook bound in purple velvet. "How he can see is beyond me." As he treaded gingerly on the floor, Garðar's boots made a squeaking noise, causing the greenhead to flinch.

At last, Garðar reached the redwood desk where the composition notebook was and swept it into his arms. Eyeing the cup atop the unnaturally clean desktop – filled to the brim with pencils and pens – Garðar grasped a ruby fountain pen and darted into the hallway, where he almost bumped into Seraphimon.

"Seraphimon-ou!" Garðar greeted him, curtsying before the Sovereign. "What a pleasant surprise to bump into you on this very fine day!" He snapped his upper body back into its original position, cocking his head.

Seraphimon sighed. "Keigo," he warned. "I don't like keigo. After all, I would_ want _the descendants to call me Seraphimon." He gripped Garðar by the shoulders, albeit not in a condescending manner. "You must set a good example for their sake."

Sometimes, Garðar wished he could see behind the helmet Seraphimon always donned. It really made the greenhead uncomfortable, although he had once asked Seraphimon to take off the helmet, which had amused the Sovereign more than anything else. "You don't like keigo?" he said casually.

Seraphimon laughed. "After knowing you for so many years, I should be rather comfortable with you now. If Ophanimon and Cherubimon were here, I'm sure they too would want you to speak to them informally." When Seraphimon spoke of Ophanimon and Cherubimon, he sounded absolutely convicted that his fellow Sovereigns wouldn't like Garðar and the other Spirits of Dawn Riders to use keigo.

When Seraphimon said Ophanimon's name, Garðar made a face. As much as he liked the new Sovereign of the Present, Garðar preferred the old one. Unfortunately, she was Lilithmon now. _What were the reasons that led her to ultimately choose evil over good? _Garðar always wondered.

Clearing his throat, the greenhead said, "For their sake, a good example might be a bad example. It has been almost six hundred years since we'd been exiled! Cultures, traditions and values change over the course of time. Our etiquette might differ from theirs. Their tastes in sports and culinary arts might be different, too," Garðar finished sadly.

"Well, you should have Hope," Seraphimon told him brightly. "There's a huge generation gap between you, David, Sarah, Kevin, Bianca, Anthony and the descendants. As the Sovereign of the Future, I can tell you they are already here."

Garðar raised his eyebrows, darker than his fern green hair. "Are they?" Seraphimon nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie?" Seraphimon said, offended. Thankfully, he let go of Garðar's shoulder, thus making the Spirit of Dawn Rider assuaged.

"Why wouldn't you lie?" Garðar challenged Seraphimon, grounding his teeth. "Unlike the Spirits of Dawn Riders, the Council of Elders and the Sovereigns of the Cardinal Directions lie willingly. I wouldn't lie for petty reasons to cover up the bloody truth! That's dishonorable, Seraphimon!" He saw he struck a nerve in the Sovereign, for his demeanor shifted into rage. "So, do I use keigo now that I've offended you? Wait, you did say we were familiar with each other, so that would be a bad idea! Then again, I made you angry, so speaking keigo might appease you.

"Or maybe I'll just leave!" Garðar said offhandedly. "Then again, I do need your permission to be excused from your presence, Seraphimon. Why must I –?"

Seraphimon made a sweeping gesture with his gloved hand. Garðar took that as a gesture to leave, which he did so gladly. As he ambled past Seraphimon, the Sovereign fluttered his majestic wings thrice before rocketing off into the sky, his wings issuing gusts of wind so violent a few marigolds plucked themselves from the florid meadow forcibly. _No doubt he's heading to the eastern side of the Celestial Temple_, Garðar thought grimly before waltzing through the hallway, crossing many doors and a couple of staircases. On the opposite side of him was an endless row of old gold-shaded Corinthian pillars, holding the roof aloft.

The Celestial Temple was a pretty complex place to navigate through, because it was both a place of worship and a manor, larger than the Elder Mansion. Without an excellent sense of direction, it was a little bit too easy to get lost within the sanctuary. _Thank Megamimon Anthony, Bianca, David, Kevin, Sarah and I know our way around this place. That goes for the Elder Mansion and the other three temples, too!_

Garðar walked and walked, trying to recall the place where Kevin had led him to. _It's the second-to-last staircase. That's all I remember._ As if on cue, another staircase emerged into being on his right side, descending into the underground level of the Celestial Temple. Grinning, he made a sharp turn and traipsed down the stairs, thinking about what to make for dinner tonight at the Elder Mansion.

* * *

"Follow me, everyone!" Gatomon exclaimed, waving her hand toward Jazmin and the others. Her face was alight with joy, seemingly enjoying this day to the fullest. Behind her was a yawning hole leading into the spruce tree forest. Above Gatomon was a shield of endless leaves, protecting the path from the sun's rays.

Jazmin looked down at Viximon, seeing she was nipping at her jeans. "What's the matter?" she asked the Digimon. "Aren't you going to show me the way home?"

Viximon looked horrified at that. Taking her teeth from Jazmin's jeans, she said dejectedly, "I j-just barely met you after so long, Jazmin! I've been waiting for you for as long as I can remember. So please humor me!"

Jazmin slid her hands into her pockets, feeling the gadget from earlier in her jeans. Meanwhile, the three boys and Gatomon marched into the wilderness, Thomas, Joseph, Xochitl, Natasha, Brittany and Damion following suit, carrying the Digimon in their arms.

Only Richard stood behind, gazing at Jazmin intently. Shyly, he flashed a small smile at her. "Hi," said Richard promptly.

Jazmin nodded in acknowledgment, her way of saying hello. _Now that I think about it, Richard's always with Brittany, so why isn't he with her?_

Childishly, Richard twirled Sunmon around, laughing all the while. "J-Jazmin, you should pick up Viximon," he suggested. "Maybe she'd like to be held –"

Viximon wheeled around at that, putting her minute nose high in the air. "I most certainly don't!" she said defensively. "That's more of –" Jazmin swept Viximon into her arms, squeezing her so tightly against her chest, Viximon made a muffling sound.

Sunmon stopped laughing suddenly, facing a happy Richard. "It's not all fun and games, you know," he said sternly. "Shouldn't you be following the Elder and your friends?" Richard froze, almost dropping Sunmon. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

Jazmin pirouetted around, her back facing Richard. "Your friend has a point, Richard. We must follow them before we lose them. The forest might be pretty big. Apparently, that portal we came from closed, so we have to find another way home." She eyed Thomas's shadow merging into the trees' shadows. "Are you coming with me or what?"

Without looking back, Jazmin bolted to where the others were, the wet sand sticking to her shoes. "Hey, you're leaving footprints!" she heard Richard exclaim happily behind her. "Wait; there are other footprints ahead of us! Sunmon, did you make any footprints on the –?"

"Jazmin, you're suffocating Viximon!" Sunmon reproached her, thus making her bristle.

Gently, Jazmin held her arms a little wider so Viximon can poke her head out. "S-Sorry," said Jazmin between pants. "I guess I'm a bit too strong." Jazmin finally reached the forest, scanning the darkness for a sign of her friends.

"There!" Viximon pointed her tail at a hint of glittering cerise red several yards ahead of them. "If I remember right, the ditzy girl had that hair color! Come to think of it, wasn't that Tsunomon's partner, Sunmon?" Viximon turned around with slight difficulty. She must've caught Jazmin's expression, for she recoiled.

As Richard came to her side, Jazmin bowed her head down, quaking with anger. In her peripheral vision, Jazmin glimpsed Sunmon directing his eyes to Viximon. "That was Natasha," he confirmed. "My, I honestly feel bad for Tsunomon."

"What do you mean, you feel bad for that Digimon?" Richard asked what Jazmin was about to say, irking her extremely. Jazmin rolled her eyes skyward, her face growing blood red. "If you're talking about Natasha being spacey, then I completely agree with you."

Jazmin gritted her teeth, feeling her blood boil relentlessly. _How does Brittany do it?_ Jazmin thought. Unfortunately, she picked the wrong time for pondering because Viximon cried out her name, forcing Jazmin to bring her head down, just in time to run right into a wizened branch. Jazmin fell down, becoming spiral-eyed for a moment.

When she regained focus, Richard was hunched over her, scrutinizing her with his ultramarine blue orbs. "I was about to say, 'Did a tree really defeat Jazmin Baldwin? There's no way nothing can hurt her_ that _easily!'"

Jazmin merely glowered at him. "Are you going to help me up or not?" she demanded.

Richard speedily stood up, sweatdropping. Inadvertently, he brought Sunmon into a one-arm hug, scratching his head, appearing sheepish. "W-Well, if I help you up . . . You're going to punch or kick me again. Also, you can get up yourself."

Jazmin narrowed her eyes, making a mental note to talk to Brittany about Richard's lack of cooperation. Embracing Viximon, Jazmin took herself off the ground, sat up and leaped onto her feet. "I didn't need your help, anyway," she said frostily. "C'mon, before I decide to punch you."

Without waiting for a response from Richard, Jazmin ambled further into the darkness. "It will get lighter soon," Viximon reassured Jazmin. "I'm really glad you're with me, because I'm sort of afraid of the – the dark." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink at the confession. Unconsciously, she stared at Jazmin, seeming apprehensive. "You don't think that's funny?"

Jazmin smiled, shaking her head. "No," she disagreed. "If you're afraid of something, it's natural. I mean, everyone's afraid of something. Actually, I can relate to being scared of the dark when I was little, especially when –" Jazmin stopped mid-sentence.

Viximon glanced at her, zealous. "Especially when what?" she pressed her.

Jazmin shook her head. "Forget about it," she said flatly. "It was nothing important."

"I don't mean to interrupt your bonding with Viximon –" Richard began.

Jazmin laughed humorlessly at what Richard was telling her, drowning out the rest of his sentence. "You always interrupt people when they're wrapped up in conversations! Seriously, you're so impatient, Richard! Actually, you and your sister share that in common! But she hasn't been that way since your parents passed away."

"Why the waterworks?" said Sunmon worriedly. "By the way, what are parents? What is a sister? Richard, don't cry!"

Jazmin whirled around, seeing Richard's lashes laden with tears, his eyes swimming. He looked pained. "Why did you have to m-mention them?" sobbed Richard. "Jazmin, why are you and Brittany being so mean to me?" A sole tear dropped from one of his eyelashes, falling to the black ground.

Jazmin turned back around, feeling sorry and awkward for mentioning Mr. and Mrs. Salvador to Richard. "Why the long look on your face, Jazmin?" Viximon questioned her. "Richard's crying over these parents of his. It surely doesn't have anything to do with you. Or does it?" Viximon added as an afterthought. "Did I hurt you?"

_All you did was bring up the guilt and pain I've hid for so long_, Jazmin thought suddenly. However, she merely smiled and shook her head. "No." When Viximon seemed relieved, Jazmin continued, "Are you saying you don't have parents?" She heard Richard snivel at that, guilt flooding her heart.

Viximon and Sunmon scoffed. "We hatch from Digi-Eggs," said Sunmon. His tone of voice reminded Jazmin of someone explaining to a toddler what one plus one equaled. "I wasn't Sunmon at first."

"I wasn't Viximon, either," Viximon piped in. "Gigimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tsunomon, Poromon and Wanyamon weren't Gigimon, Tanemon, Bukamon –"

Richard wiped his lashes with his glove, downcast. "All right, all right!" he cut in. "I get the point! _Jazmin_ gets the point, fox."

Viximon's fur stood up, her body expanding. "My name is Viximon!" she howled. "Sunmon, repeat my name for Richard, please!" Sighing, Viximon directed her eyes to the ground.

Sunmon said nothing.

There was a long silence between the humans and the Digimon. The only sounds were Jazmin's and Richard's footsteps, occasionally crushing leaves and breaking twigs. Jazmin could see shafts of light up ahead, piercing through the leafy canopy, albeit there was no sign of the others.

"They're still in the shadows," Viximon said, as if she were reading Jazmin's mind.

"Richard." Jazmin suddenly froze in her tracks, becoming motionless. "What is it that you want from me? If memory serves me right, you and I only spoke to each other every once in a while. We used to talk a lot when we were younger –"

"Until you jumped me," Richard remembered. "I've always been – been –"

"Scared?" Jazmin supplied.

Richard snorted in derision. "I don't get scared," he told Jazmin. "I laugh in the face of danger!" As if to prove his point, Richard started guffawing, Sunmon gazing up at him, evidently wondering if Richard had lost his marbles. "If you're saying I'm scared of you, think again."

Jazmin bit her lip. "I'd never said that you were scared of me. Why are you putting words into my mouth that I never said?" The pinkhead was growing irritable. _Thank God I'm an only child_, she thought solemnly. _But –_

Suddenly, the memory she'd tried to suppress for so many years came up to the surface fully. It was of that fateful day where she . . . Jazmin instantly slapped the memory away. _Don't look back! I must always look ahead!_

"Earth to Jazmin!" Richard was snapping his fingers in front of Jazmin's face. Jazmin blinked several times, thus making Richard chuckle. "You look so cute when you're thinking," he teased her.

In spite of herself, Jazmin flushed. "Call me cute again," she warned. With that, she swiveled around and walked away, Richard not too far behind.

"Aww, c'mon, Jazmin!" Richard moaned.

"He was complimenting you," said Sunmon abruptly. "Are you one of those types who can't take a compliment?" Sunmon's countenance was half-bemused, half-outraged.

Viximon replied, "Well, maybe he was trying to flatter her. Either way, she's blushing!"

"I'm not blushing," Jazmin growled. "Richard, you obviously wanted to talk to me about something. So, what is it?" In her mind's eye, Jazmin imagined Richard rolling his eyes. She was too busy focusing on the shafts of light, seeing Gatomon step into one of them, her profile shining. Beyond her, it seemed as if the thicket of spruces was thinning out.

"The Gatomon Elder looks worried," Sunmon noted.

"Indeed she does," said Viximon in a small voice. "She's probably looking for us, and I feel bad about that. Jazmin and Richard, maybe we should run over there."

"Run? I've been doing all the running, Viximon!" Jazmin reminded her. "Meanwhile, you've been in my arms! So, you can't be tired already!"

"How long is it until we reach our destination?" Richard asked of no one.

"Not that far," Viximon and Sunmon said in unison.

"Richard!" Jazmin snapped. "Answer me or –"

In the gloom, she examined the younger Salvador. Richard was rolling his eyes, adopting an annoyed expression. However, his eyes were void of emotion, similar to Brittany's. "And you call me impatient," Richard sighed. "Well, it's about Brittany."

"What about her?" Jazmin asked, startled.

"I'm worried about her," admitted the blackhead.

Jazmin's face hardened. "I am as well," she agreed. "She did worry about herself until she caught wind of what you're doing. Don't tell her this, but –" Jazmin gave Viximon a _don't-tell-her _look. "But during the summer, I kind of . . . followed Brittany into the cemetery."

"Stalker," said Richard unthinkingly.

Jazmin ground her teeth. "I'm not a stalker!" she snarled. "I was worried sick about her! She's –"

"Worse than she lets on," Richard finished. "Why didn't you bring Natasha and Xochitl with you?"

Jazmin grimaced. "Natasha was going to Italy and if Xochitl went with me, she would've suggested talking to Brittany. Normally, I would've confronted her, although she explicitly said she wanted time alone. I had to respect that wish of hers.

"But now . . . I want to confront her about it. When I saw her up close today, she wasn't really looking at me. I did see her eyes, though." Jazmin remembered the glassy, empty stare, a sudden chill washing through her at the memory. "Yours are the same: Cold, dead and empty. Unlike you, Brittany's almost like a zombie, although she's pretending as if everything's okay."

"Well, when I'm not around . . . Can you watch her for me?" Richard asked Jazmin.

Before Jazmin could answer, they'd reached the shafts of light, seeing a disgruntled Gatomon leering at them, her arms folded across her chest. She was flanked by a boy with byzantium purple hair and startlingly plum purple eyes, a spark of cleverness dancing wildly in them, Kevin, Brittany, Thomas, Damion, Natasha, Xochitl and Joseph. One was missing.

"What took you four so long?" Gatomon demanded.

"Where's that moronic blonde at?" Richard said viciously. "I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Suddenly, Brittany came forth, shaking her head. "Brittany, you're not really going to let him get away like that! Are you?"

"You won't fight him," said the elder Salvador sharply. "I absolutely forbid you, Richard. I'm not defending him . . . I just don't want you to get hurt, especially on my behalf."

"Where is he?" Jazmin demanded.

"Do you have a crush on him or what?" said Viximon quietly.

Gatomon flicked her tail impatiently. "David went on ahead," was all she said.

* * *

_Why? Why? Why?_ David was thinking whilst sprinting through the florid field, the wind blowing through his hair, causing it to become more disheveled. He wished for a moment he had supersonic speed rather than the speed of a former marathon runner. It still did the trick, though.

When the gogglehead landed atop him, and stared at him full in the face, David almost called her Lorelei. But after so many years, Lorelei had to be dead. He knew that better than anyone. But somehow, he couldn't ignore the uncanny resemblance: Her lush, lustrous choppy hair – black as the midnight sky - if not darker. They had the same tanned skin. And her eyes . . . . Lorelei had eyes the color of sienna. The look-alike had those same eyes. Lorelei and she even donned the same goggles.

There was something about his former lover's doppelganger – or reincarnation – that terrified David. Never once did he feel an electrical shock course throughout his body when he made physical contact with a human. He'd never felt such an immediate, intense attraction toward anyone. _It felt electrifying, overwhelming and . . . I can't really describe it. It scared the hell out of me._

How could he feel safety and comfort during that brief moment? It was as if he had come home, in a way. _Home . . . The Digiworld is my home. There's no way I can feel at home with someone that easily!_ David jumped over the railroad tracks gracefully, landing on the other side. Out of curiosity, he looked back, seeing no sign of the others behind. However, he still sensed her presence. _No way_, he thought angrily. _I can't read minds! No one can! But why can I sense her presence even though I can't see her?_

David whirled around, saying aloud, "This is only a dream! This is only a dream!" Clenching his fists, he resumed running at breakneck speed, his stamina steadily decreasing, albeit thinking about Lorelei's doppelganger seemed to help David not think about getting to Saisei. If that was the only thing on his mind, he would've had a lot of impatience building up inside him, which was normally the gateway to him doing something completely impetuous.

Her emotions . . . He felt grief, sadness and confusion. Before she was about to punch him, he felt anger washing through him, even though he was still arrested with shock. That was_ her _rage.

The worst part was that somehow, she made the seemingly impregnable barrier that surrounded David fall down instantly, thus leaving him vulnerable, exposed. When that happened, David felt something claw up to the surface – an alien emotion screaming at him to run and flee whilst everything was still normal. Not wanting to lose his sanity, David acted on whim.

There were things in life he understood that weren't normal, such as the Digiworld and the Digimon. The girl, on the other hand, was different. Whatever happened between them earlier, it was abnormal, incomprehensible. It was unbearable to him._ Why? Why? Why? Why? I barely know Lorelei's descendant! To be honest, she only interests me because she is one of the descendants! Other than that, I don't care about her!_

David came to a halt outside the western part of Saisei, a canal beneath a sturdy Chrome DigiZoid bridge that led to a wide dais, where the western gate of Saisei was. The blonde lumbered over the bridge and flung the double doors open, barging into Western Saisei. _The Council of Elders are waiting!_

* * *

Thomas didn't want Poromon to know this, but he wasn't exactly light. Plus, he needed energy to venture through the forest, even though Gatomon had reassured all of them they were almost out of the forest countless times. It seemed as if she was used to strolling about, for she didn't seem to be tired at all._ In other words, she's fit._ Thomas thought about the chocolate bars stashed away in his shirt, blazer and pant pockets, which were probably icky and melted by now.

Suddenly, the girl with seaweed hair came to his side. That mane was heavily decorated with golden hair clips, somehow glowing in the semi-darkness. Her halter top brought out her eyes, sea green in color. Unfortunately, she had to conceal the midriff with a flannel jacket. On her wrists were several sterling silver bracelets, studded with rhinestones, corresponding with her huge hoop earrings. The greenhead donned skorts and sandals. In her arms was the Digimon called Tanemon.

She must've noticed Thomas ogling her, for she shook her mane, straightened her back and said bluntly, "You need to learn how to match . . . . Kevin could take a few lessons from me."

Thomas made a straight face. "I seriously don't understand girls," he told the greenhead. "Why must they pretty themselves up? It's as if you're unhappy with the way you look!" Whilst she turned around, Thomas said briskly, "The name's Destino. Thomas Destino! By the way, I didn't catch your name –"

"Well, you didn't earn it yet," she said coyly.

The gogglehead came into view just then, seeming a little bit detached. The Gigimon in her embrace was glancing ahead, her amber eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Oh, Xochitl," she sighed. "For the last time, don't flirt with him! I seriously don't understand why you play hard to get with men, anyway."

Xochitl flashed a grin at the blackhead. "Why don't you do it? I mean, you're very pretty, Brittany! I would think there's a ton of boys who would_ love _to date you."

Brittany sighed.

"What are you talking about?" piped up Tanemon. "What's dating?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," said Poromon quietly. "Every time I'm about to say something, someone always beats me to it." His tone sounded so sad Thomas couldn't help but feel sympathetic with him.

Thomas held Poromon up, mint green eyes meeting Dodger blue. "Don't be depressed about it," he coaxed the birdlike Digimon. "I think one day you'll be able to speak your thoughts before someone else gets to say it." When Poromon seemed unconvinced, Thomas confessed, "It happens to me all the time! But you know what?"

"What?"

Thomas grinned from ear-to-ear, even shutting his eyelids. Staring into Poromon's huge eyes, he said firmly, "I keep my head up and put on a brave face! If you do that, whatever negative emotions you're feeling will roll off you." He distinctively heard the gogglehead cough at that. "Aww, come on! It works!" he exclaimed. "Gogglehead, what methods do you use?" Thomas playfully threw Poromon into the air, Poromon brimming with euphoria. "Poromon, can you fly, dude?"

Poromon looked as if he swallowed a lemon whole. "You don't like me?" he asked, upset.

Thomas sweatdropped. "I never said I didn't like you." Poromon seemed slightly doubtful of Thomas's claim. "I like you very much! You're soft and cute. Anyone would want to play with you! I am, right?"

"Poromon, don't jump to conclusions," advised Gigimon. "Thomas only asked if you could fly. Actually, can you? You have wings."

Thomas brought Poromon downward, embracing him once again. He didn't realize Xochitl had left the gogglehead and him together. _They seemed pretty close_, Thomas thought.

"You have a right to know my name," said the blackhead finally. "My name's Brittany Salvador."

Thomas dropped the amiable smile. Instantaneously, he felt his blood conflagrating at a rapid pace. _This girl . . . she was Joseph's girlfriend. They broke up last year, leaving Joseph devastated! If I were a girl, I'd put her in her place! _Brittany glanced at Gigimon, absently pulling her ears.

"You broke up with Joseph! Give me one good reason why you did that." Thomas's voice was thick with meanness. In his arms, he felt Poromon shake slightly.

Thomas expected for Brittany to wince, even appear horrified. However, she met his glare bravely. "Joseph didn't tell you?" She seemed thunderstruck at the revelation. "Also, don't try to intimidate me, whatever-your-name-is."

"No. And my name is Thomas," Thomas stated.

Brittany's face twisted with sadness, a weak flame of life flickering in her eyes. "Joseph and I . . . We owed it to ourselves to see if we could become something more than friends. Our relationship wasn't easy, I can tell you that."

"No relationship is easy," said Thomas indifferently. "I still don't know why you broke up with him."

"What's breaking up?" Gigimon said to both of them.

"What she said," mumbled Poromon.

"When two people break up, that means whatever their relationship was with each other . . . It's over," Brittany answered. "Thomas, I didn't mean to break his heart. It's just that last spring, my parents died." Her mouth quivered slightly, her face darkening.

Thomas was so surprised; he totally forgot the hostility he had harbored toward Brittany for a while. "I'm sorry," he said ruefully.

Brittany scrutinized him, her countenance agonized. "I've heard that all day," she said furiously. "No one really means it. It's as if they just ask it without wanting to know the answer. Only Xochitl, Jazmin and Natasha truly meant it.

"In short, when they died, everything changed. So, that's why I broke up with him. I needed time to let my parents' passing sink in. It's not something I can let roll off me."

Thomas was offended at Brittany's claim. "I meant it when I said I was sorry!" he said thoughtlessly. "I don't know how it's like to lose a loved one, so I can't really relate. Also, Joseph should've told me why you two split up. That's some serious stuff you're going through, Brittany!"

"It sounds serious," agreed Poromon. "You sound really, really sad, Brittany."

Gigimon glanced up at Brittany, batting her eyelashes. "You know what you need? Moral support! I want to help you, Brittany! I want to see what the original Brittany was like!"

Thomas frowned. "Joseph said she was happy-go-lucky, spunky and confident."

"Turn that frown upside down!" Poromon commanded. "I like it when you smile, Thomas! It suits you!"

Brittany nodded accordingly. "I agree with Poromon. You should smile, Thomas."

"Why?" Thomas said coolly.

"You never know if you'll make someone's day with a smile," said Brittany reassuringly. "I actually think your smile's kind of nice. It really matches your personality!"

Thomas flushed. It was the first time a girl ever complimented him. "Thanks," said Thomas. "You know, you're nothing like what I thought you would be!"

"And how would that be?" Brittany asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

Thomas flashed a mischievous smile. "Well, I was thinking you were going to be kind of like Xochitl." Brittany gaped at him, offended. "You wanted to know, so I told you! Just don't hit me like Jazmin usually does, okay?"

"I promise not to. But Thomas, I don't want you feeling sorry for me." With that, Brittany sped off into the darkness.

More light was streaming through the canopy. Thomas stepped into a beam of light, basking in the warmth of the sun, cooler than the unforgiving rays back home._ I want to go home_, he thought. _Maybe I can take Poromon with me! That's probably why we came to the Digiworld in the first place. We were supposed to get stuffed animals! My sister would love to play with Poromon!_

"She runs fast," Poromon observed. "Thomas, can you walk any faster? Xochitl, Joseph, Damion, Brittany, Jazmin, Richard, Natasha, Kevin, Anthony, the Gatomon Elder and my friends are up there."

"What's the Digiworld?" Thomas asked Poromon. "I never learned about it in Geography class . . . Oh, that was probably because I spent my time sleeping through it! Is it even a planet?" Thomas threw Poromon out of his arms, hoping he could fly.

Poromon flailed his wings, his eyes widening. Even though he was flapping his wings furiously, Poromon started to drop down to the earthen floor. If Thomas didn't swipe him out of the air, he was positive Poromon would be mad at him for letting him fall down.

"Ok, bummer!" Thomas sighed. "I wanted to know if you can fly, Poromon. It looks like you can't! That sucks because it would've been cool if you were able to. Not that you already aren't cool," Thomas added hastily.

"I was about to say."

Open light suddenly shined upon Thomas and Poromon, Thomas scrunching his eyes reflexively. The light was too brilliant. "Yay, we're in the sunlight!" Poromon exclaimed. "That means we don't have far to walk."

"My legs feel like lead," complained Thomas. "I want to sit down."

"Come on," pleaded Poromon. "We don't have that much further to walk! I'm pretty sure the Council of Elders made supper just for us! And to answer your question, the Digiworld is a place where the Digimon live. I don't know if it's even a planet!"

Thomas's stomach rumbled, causing him to blush. "Umm . . . Poromon, do you like chocolate?"

"Yeah! I love chocolate!" Poromon's eyes were sparkling. "Why do you ask?"

Thomas chortled. "I have chocolate on me," he responded. "Do you want to share a bar with me?"

Poromon nodded happily. "Where is it?"

Before Thomas could answer, an earsplitting scream came from up ahead. "It sounds like a girl screaming! Sorry, Poromon! I guess we need to eat later! We need to check out what's going on." His legs didn't feel like lead anymore, which was a relief.

Thomas's eyes were adjusted to the light now. "Hang on tight!" he told Poromon before waltzing dramatically into the sunlight, where he could see a wide field, abloom with daisies. Two boulders were a couple of feet away from him. The humans and Digimon were split between the two boulders, unnerved.

Promptly, he ran over to where Joseph, Wanyamon, Damion, Bukamon, Anthony, Xochitl and Tanemon were. Xochitl's face spelled out fear. "Why is she screaming?" Thomas asked of no one.

"Natasha did," said Anthony tiredly. "We ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Thomas demanded.

"A Digimon," was all Anthony said. "It's not one of the benign ones, I can tell you that for sure."

Suddenly, something cast a shadow over Thomas. Stupidly, he looked up, seeing a huge yellow-colored fly, with large, baleful wings. Thomas directed his gaze to Xochitl, her countenance appalled.

"This complicates matters," said Anthony simply.

"Yeah, you think?" said Damion sarcastically. "Just swat it out of the sky, Anthony!"

"'Just swat it out of the sky, Anthony!'" the blunette mimicked Damion. "Coward's your middle name, Damion!"

"I don't have a middle name," Damion protested.

"Well, you can have one now!" Bukamon said brightly.

"KILL IT!" Xochitl thundered.

Thomas surveyed Anthony, whose eyebrows knitted into one. He appeared as if he was in deep thought. Meanwhile, Joseph was trying to soothe a frantic Xochitl and Damion. "Anthony, this isn't the time to be thinking!" Thomas yelled at him.

"I'm not thinking." Despite Thomas speaking to him rudely, Anthony appeared to be rather calm. "I'm strategizing! So, let me think about the best way to evade the Digimon so we wouldn't have to fight it!"

Thomas wheeled around, eyeing the fly making a U-turn, heading straight toward them. "I don't mean to rush you, but we're under attack!" Thomas scrambled toward where the others were.

_CRACK!_

The blunette didn't need to turn around to know the Digimon had transformed the boulder into rubble. He sincerely hoped Anthony and the others were following him as he made for the others, all of them paralyzed with fear, save for Gatomon.

When Thomas reached Gatomon, he asked, "What is that_ thing_?"

"That thing has a _name_." Gatomon flicked her tail, gripping the umbrella as if planning to use it as a weapon. "His name's Flymon!"

* * *

Garðar made another right turn through the labyrinthine basement. He had been walking around for quite some time. _Damn, where the hell is the room?_ Garðar thought, frustrated with the progress he was making.

The greenhead darted his eyes to the torches, supported in sconces by brackets, the flames dancing merrily around the olden rags. Garðar considered extracting one of them from their resting place, but decided against it_. I'm sick of this musty smell! I'm tired of seeing torches casting long shadows over the walls! It gets kind of creepy after a while._

Garðar walked a little further before he started contemplating whether or not he should head back to the surface when a wall appeared before him, blocking him from going any further. Before he knew it, his knees gave way, and the greenhead fell to the freezing bricked floor, dusty and grimy after many centuries. Hopefully, he wasn't covered in muck and grime, for Kevin would have a heart attack.

He tilted his head upward, glancing at the smooth wall. Well, almost smooth. Someone had vandalized the wall with insignias long ago. Garðar recognized those symbols. They were the crests, albeit David dubbed them the Ancient Crests. Each one represented a Chosen Child – or an Ancient One. Despite being etched roughly into the stone, Garðar had to admit the depictions were spot on.

_Which one was it again? _Garðar was thinking whilst examining the Ancient Crests of Friendship and Love, which were side-by-side. When he first laid eyes on the wall, those Ancient Crests jumped out at him. Then again, it wasn't that surprising, since Garðar was a descendant of the original bearers of those Ancient Crests. The Biyomon Elder had always said to him he greatly reminded her of her original partner, Sora Takenouchi, in many ways.

He didn't know why he was thinking about that. Brushing the thought aside, Garðar leapt to his feet, pressing his palm against the Ancient Crest of Love absently. Half of him expected for it to glow and reveal the way forward. But Garðar knew that was wishful thinking on his behalf. The same went for the Ancient Crest of Friendship.

_Wait a minute. Kevin touched the Ancient Crest of Knowledge with his hand. That has to be the switch!_ Garðar rapidly scanned the wall for the Ancient Crest of Knowledge, eventually seeing it atop the Ancient Crest of Kindness. Elated, the greenhead leaped up to make contact with the Ancient Crest of Knowledge. To his shock, nothing happened.

Garðar was about to explode any minute now. His mind was reeling with ideas, neither sound nor brilliant. He was no Kevin O'Higgins. He was just Garðar Earhart, an ordinary teenager who was banished to the Digiworld simply because of a misunderstanding. _At least I have Biyomon_, Garðar reminded himself.

Suddenly, his tag started to heat up, burning his chest. Garðar tried not to screech as he dug inside his hoodie, gripping the tag by the damaged string it dangled on. He held it in his palm, wondering why it was blazing against his flesh. For a while, he looked at it before remembering how Kevin managed to enter the laboratory.

Garðar stood, tiptoeing. Gingerly, he tapped the Ancient Crest of Love with the tag. Thankfully, it responded to the touch. It glowed red. Shortly afterward, a grinding sound resonated through the corridor, causing Garðar to shield his ears in order to preserve his hearing. When the wall was almost done sliding into the crevice, the greenhead uncovered his ears, the tag's string wrapped round his fingers.

As the greenhead marched over to the secret passageway, he thrust the tag back underneath his hoodie. Once he entered the narrow corridor, Garðar craned his neck to ensure nobody was following him. When the coast seemed clear, he started to tramp down the stairs, the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the semi-darkness. As he descended further underground, Garðar heard the door vibrating as it slid back into place. A hissing noise notified Garðar that the door was sealed.

Unlike the long journey to the secret passage, the excursion to the lab was relatively short. Before Garðar knew it, he stepped afoot on an unnaturally smooth marble floor. He swerved around, recognizing the nearest shelf, holding six Digivices.

Garðar strode over to the shelf, cocking his head. His original Digivice, along with Bianca's, Sarah's, Anthony's and Kevin's, was rendered utterly useless against Lilithmon. He remembered them suddenly malfunctioning, unable to restart. Kevin attempted to fix them, but to no avail. He then decided to fashion new Digivices, even though he was well aware of David's D-3 working just fine. Unfortunately, the D-3 met the same fate as the Digivices.

He remembered Kevin creating a new Digivice, albeit it was cherry blossom pink. Kevin showed the new Digivice to everybody, calling it a D-Transceiver. When Diana was apparently abducted by Lilithmon, the cherry blossom pink D-Transceiver vanished along with her, much to everybody's dismay. _That's the story of my life! All I need is the unhappily ever after. The end!_

Even though he was devastated, Kevin resumed the grueling task of fashioning the D-Transceivers, sometimes being assisted by Gennai, Tentomon and of course, Garðar. In order, they created the purple, maroon, crimson, gray, blood red, brown, emerald, ivory, navy, sapphire, sunshine yellow, indigo, carrot orange and black D-Transceivers. Kevin randomly chose eight of them, leaving the remaining six D-Transceivers on the shelves.

Garðar picked up one of them, the brown one, grasping the gripping. According to Kevin, Tentomon and Gennai, the D-Transceivers were more technologically advanced and powerful than the Digivices and the D-3s combined, although the D-Transceivers shared several similarities to their precursors, save they were amplified. The D-Transceivers had Digimon written in DigiCode on the borders of their screens. They channeled the emotional energies of a human. If a Chosen Digimon was close to Digivolving, a meter would appear, growing larger in size depending on the situation. They could unleash light that could be used to restrain Digimon. They had a built-in clock and could track the signals of the other D-Transceivers.

Of course, they had differences, such as compass and radar functions, a built-in communicator, analyzing Digimon, healing the Chosen Digimon, texting, and scanning and purifying the corrupt DigiCode flying about the Digiworld thanks to Lilithmon.

_Such power_, Garðar thought. _What will Kevin do about our D-Terminals? Will he keep them or fuse them with the remaining D-Transceivers? They're only good for texting, though. It's truly a pity those D-Terminals are bootless when it comes to Digivolution!_ The weight of the D-Terminal felt heavier in Garðar's pocket whilst he mulled over the truth. "They don't realize how lucky they are," said Garðar enviously. "Anyway, I didn't come down here to examine and think about the D-Transceivers." Even though he longed to wield a D-Transceiver, Garðar placed the brown one back on the shelf before spinning around and lumbering away, extracting notebook and pen from the hoodie's pocket.

The greenhead passed by Kevin's desk, papers stacked atop one another precariously. Garðar couldn't help but wonder how the blunette knew which papers to read. _Okay, so he's organized! That doesn't mean he's not a clean freak!_ Garðar hadn't been down here in years, so he didn't know what Kevin and Tentomon did down here. Sometimes, Garðar wondered if the Sovereigns of the South knew about their activities beneath their sacred temple.

Garðar came to a halt in front of rows of bookshelves, except he wasn't staring at the volumes. The faint, liquid silvery light glowing at the back had caught his eye. As if being drawn to it, Garðar resumed his lumbering; eventually coming to the back of the lab, observing what was in front of him.

Six Digi-Eggs were afloat in stasis tubes, the liquid inside the color of moonlight. Garðar remembered one of his missions as a Spirit of Dawn Rider: To retrieve sixteen Digi-Eggs and bring them to Saisei until the Great Prophecy was going to begin to come to pass. It was Kevin's idea to place them in stasis tubes until then. Unfortunately, a Digi-Egg was stolen around the same time Diana had arguably gone over to the Dark Side willingly.

Garðar sat down cross-legged, opening the notebook, transferring the pen in his left hand to his right hand. It no longer felt awkward. The greenhead surveyed the nine broken stasis tubes, shards of glass still attached to the base of the tube. He darted his eyes toward the unbroken stasis tubes, the Digi-Eggs bobbing up and down. One had white and black polka dots, the rest of the egg a stony gray sheen. Another was entirely blood red. There was one whose shell was beige, jagged teal lines tracing the surface. The one next to it was hot pink, with vertical ghostly white stripes. Garðar examined one Digi-Egg whose apex and base was scarlet whilst the center was midnight blue. The final one was silvery, with a creamy white circle in the middle, flanked by matching polka dots.

He turned the pages, eyeing the elegant writing, the mathematical equations. When he read the complex equations, Garðar became spiral-eyed, befuddled. There was no way his friend could perform this level of math. Garðar shook his head, regaining his composure. The greenhead licked his finger and flicked through the pages until he found an empty page near the end of the notebook.

Garðar stared at the Digi-Eggs for a while, feeling guilty about freezing them in time. Heaving a sigh, the greenhead slammed Kevin's notebook shut, stuffing the pen back into his pocket. "I'm not going to record the data about the Digi-Eggs," he decided. "I've got a better idea instead!" Slipping the notebook inside the hoodie, Garðar stood up fluidly, the gears in the back of his mind whirring. "I need to get to work! The fun kind of work, without math!" Chuckling, Garðar did a pirouette and started his little quest.

* * *

_I want to get out of here! _Damion thought. _Xochitl and Thomas run really quickly with their Digimon and Anthony, especially Thomas! Knowing Thomas, he has a lot of chocolates stashed away in his clothes!_

The Bukamon who called himself his friend was right behind him, Damion feeling a protective aura radiating from the little Digimon. "Hurry it up!" Bukamon said impatiently.

Damion's face turned lava red at Bukamon's bossy tone. "How would you like it if a giant mutant fly Digimon were chasing you? Wait, you don't even have legs! I don't know what's creepier . . . you or that fly!" Right then and there, the hideous Digimon performed another U-turn and dove straight for Damion.

"DAMION, MAN! LOOK OUT!" Joseph bellowed.

Damion wheeled around, noticing the Digimon was gaining on him. "I think the beauty queen and Jazmin have a point! There's absolutely no way we can stand up to that thing unless we have a giant fly –"

Two things happened at once: Bukamon circled around in order to be in front of Damion. At the same time, Damion was being tackled by someone coming from the west.

"YOU IDIOT!" Joseph yelled.

Damion and Brittany plummeted to the grassy floor, Brittany's arms wrapped tightly around Damion's torso. "Are you all right, Damion?" she asked him.

Damion witnessed the Digimon swiveling around, soaring through the sky, and fluttering his wings. "Yeah," he grunted. "Can I have my body back?" He saw Brittany look down, her eyes widening. She withdrew her arms from Damion and got up quickly, turning her head to survey the Digimon, her face fearless.

_How can she not be afraid of that thing?_ As Damion stood to his feet, he examined Gigimon and Bukamon at each other's side, Wanyamon aligning himself next to Gigimon. "You idiot!" Damion wheeled around, seeing Joseph approaching them.

When Damion pointed at himself, Joseph shook his head angrily. "All of us must run for cover," he said. "Wanyamon said he could protect me. Now, explain to me what you were thinking!"

Damion turned to Brittany, her arms folded against her upper chest, grimacing. "You seemed too far away to help him," she began hotly, "so I decided that I should intervene somehow, despite everyone's protests!" She seemed pretty upset. "Now, don't call me an idiot, Joseph!"

Joseph scowled. "Well, you could've given me more time to catch up to Damion –"

"Bukamon was there, too," interjected Damion. "Honestly, I'm okay with Brittany saving me first, Joseph." He'd said the wrong thing for Joseph turned on him, cocking an eyebrow.

Damion couldn't comprehend why he felt apprehensive about Joseph sometimes. It was incredulous that he should be scared of a teenager sporting a navy cap tilted to the side, clothed in a sky blue jersey – emblazoned with a white 2, a hint of a terra cotta white collared shirt underneath. The collar was the same exact sky blue as the color of his jersey. His Bermuda shorts and shoes were the same color as his cap.

Nevertheless, Joseph had adopted a sour expression. "You know, maybe we should discuss this near the rock. We should get moving before –"

"How about we discuss this here?" said Brittany angrily. "I should've taken that umbrella from Gatomon. Think about how great of a fly swatter it would be!"

Damion stared at Joseph and Brittany, both teenagers obstinate. "'How about we discuss this here?'" said Joseph in a perfect imitation of Brittany's voice, thus making the girl flinch. "Are you insane, Brittany?"

"Well, if you call pushing Damion out of the way insane, then yeah! I guess I _am _pretty insane!" Brittany was balling her hands into fists. "If I didn't act right then and there, Damion would've been the Digimon's main course! Like he said, he enjoys being in one piece!"

"I was close by!" Joseph snapped. "Now I have to worry about getting both you and Damion to safety!"

Brittany sighed. "Does this really come down to manly pride?"

Joseph ignored her remark. "Run to –"

Brittany gritted her teeth. "You're not the boss of me! I'm my own boss, thank you very much! I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly, the Digimon appeared, heading toward them. Joseph made to shield Brittany, albeit she punched him in the shoulder.

"You two, stop fighting!" Damion snapped. "It doesn't matter who got to me first. What matters is that I'm in one piece." He lumbered over to Joseph and Brittany, each of them giving one another the evil eye. "Where's Bukamon?"

Bukamon, Gigimon and Wanyamon nodded at one another prior to turning about, glancing at the Digimon. "I wonder what they're going to do about Flymon," Damion heard Brittany mumble.

Damion made a T gesture. "That Digimon has a _name_?" He saw Brittany nod. "B-But all of ours are so much cuter! I can't believe I called Bukamon a monster." In his mind's eye, he saw Bukamon being amused by Damion calling him a monster. "By the way, how did you know the Digimon's name?"

"OK!" Damion heard Gigimon, Wanyamon and Bukamon chorus together.

The Flymon screeched before whizzing toward Gigimon, Wanyamon and Bukamon, all of them standing upright, so bravely and fearlessly. _I_ _wish I was like Bukamon_, Damion couldn't help thinking.

"Did you hear me, Damion?" said Brittany bossily.

Damion snapped out of his reverie to eye Brittany glancing at him, her eyes as sharp as an arrow. Damion saw a flickering of a flame inside the set of brownish orbs. "What did you say again?" Brittany rolled her eyes and wheeled around.

"HOT BITE!" Gigimon leaped skyward at Flymon, her mouth open extremely wide, flames dancing violently inside.

"SMILE BITE!" Wanyamon leaped heavenward, jumping at Flymon. Both Gigimon and Wanyamon managed to grab ahold of Flymon's upper left wing, Gigimon's batlike ears and Wanyamon's fur flapping about relentlessly in the artificial wind Flymon was creating with his baleful wings.

Bukamon zipped forward, shouting, "BUBBLE BLOW!" He spewed a stream of bubbles at Flymon, more bubbles issuing out of his mouth by the minute, eventually enveloping the Digimon.

Damion punched the air, feeling unnaturally thrilled about Bukamon defeating Flymon. He witnessed Brittany and Joseph leaping for joy literally. "Do you – you – think we got him?" Damion heard Brittany say coolly to Joseph.

Damion sauntered forward to them, nodding his head. "I think we did," he said triumphantly.

"They," Brittany corrected him. "The Digimon did all the work."

Joseph stopped leaping for joy, narrowing his steel blue eyes. "Now who's acting bossy?" he addressed her coldly. "You're not the leader here, Brittany!"

Brittany stopped hopping. "Well, neither are you," she shot back. "I was only stating the obvious, Joseph!"

Suddenly, footsteps came within earshot of Damion and the others. Damion spun around, eyeing the throng, Richard, his Digimon, Gatomon, Kevin and Anthony leading the way. Behind them were Xochitl, Thomas, Jazmin, Natasha and their Digimon. As they came to a halt in front of them, Damion couldn't help but smile at them. "I think we beat them," he remarked cheerfully.

Kevin, Gatomon and Anthony shook their heads. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Kevin darkly.

Brittany pushed past Damion. "What makes you say that?" she demanded. "The three of our Digimon combined forces –"

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Bukamon screeched.

Damion swerved around, seeing the bubbly cocoon was evanescent. Flymon had broken free, spinning around like a hurricane in order to throw Gigimon and Wanyamon off, albeit both of them were clenching on so tightly Damion wondered if Flymon would be successful in throwing off them off.

"Hang on, Wanyamon!" Joseph yelled.

Brittany held her hands around her mouth, amplifying her voice, saying encouragingly, "You're almost there, Gigimon! Hold on for a little while longer!"

"They are not," said Anthony briskly. "Your Digimon aren't strong enough to take down this foe of yours." His expression was dead serious, his eyes as cold as ice.

Brittany didn't turn around to survey Anthony, although Damion could've sworn he heard her snort. "Thanks for the vote for lack of faith," said Brittany coldly. "That really made my day."

"As much as I hate to say this, Anthony's right," Gatomon chimed in. "Tell Gigimon, Wanyamon and Bukamon to retreat, Brittany, Joseph and Damion! Flymon's too strong!" Throwing her umbrella at Kevin, she held her palms outward before clenching them, cracking her knuckles. "Leave this to the professional," she drawled.

Just then, Flymon bucked Gigimon and Wanyamon off, both Digimon spinning around in the air. "OH NO!" said Bukamon frightfully. "I'm coming, you guys!"

"Bukamon, it's way too dangerous!" Damion couldn't help but say. Bukamon swerved around, eyeing him with shock. "If you're my friend, stay here with me!"

While Bukamon and Damion had their eyes fixated on one another, Wanyamon and Gigimon cried out Brittany's and Joseph's names. Brittany and Joseph were screaming their names. As one, they darted for the Digimon. "Impetuous fool," Damion heard Kevin grumble.

Bukamon flapped his flippers. "I've got to help my friends," he told Damion seriously. "This has nothing to do with our friendship, Damion! You've got to trust me on this one."

Damion's throat developed a lump. "Please," he croaked. "Stay where it's safe."

Behind him, he heard Gatomon growl, "What do the five of you think you're doing?" Damion wheeled around, his eyes widening with shock at the sight unfolding before him.

"Helping our friends, Gatomon Elder," replied Sunmon. "I agree with Bukamon: I'd rather fight with Wanyamon and Gigimon than allow Flymon to cream them!" With all his might, he was trying to wrench himself free from Richard, the blackhead wrapping his arms around him.

Bukamon's mouth opened wide, revealing a gleaming set of teeth. "You really mean that?" he said breathlessly.

"You're crazy," said Gatomon disbelievingly. "I know I brought you along, but I have more experience."

Jazmin released Viximon. Straightening herself up, she said to Gatomon, "This has nothing to do with craziness!" Her deep carmine pink eyes developed a blaze inside them. "I know you're trying to tackle down the Digimon all by yourself, Gatomon. However, they want to fight!"

Kevin gritted his teeth. "Are you only saying that because you want to demonstrate your Herculean strength, Jazmin?" he asked her. "Accept it: Even _you_ are no match for the Wild One!" His face was blatant with triumph, as if he had scored a point against Jazmin.

Damion felt a surge of rage welling up inside him. "Don't talk to her like that!" Damion said furiously to Kevin. "Jazmin didn't say anything about fighting Flymon herself. Who do you think you are? A know-it-all?"

A smile flickered on Anthony's lips. "Well, well, well," he said condescendingly. "The worrywart might be gaining a backbone, Kevin. What are you going to do?"

Viximon tried to march past Gatomon, albeit Gatomon flicked her tail, blocking Viximon's path. "I told you not to get involved." Her face was livid. "Weren't those my precise words, Viximon?"

"You'll only get in the way," Kevin tacked on. "We can't afford for you to be hurt, Viximon."

"With all due respect, Gatomon Elder," Bukamon began, "but Wanyamon, Gigimon and I_ had_ to attack Flymon! Flymon was heading toward our comrades. So, let Viximon go and fight alongside her friends!"

Damion marveled at the spunk Bukamon was exuding. Meanwhile, Brittany and Joseph were cradling their respective Digimon in their arms, both disconcerted.

"You'll get hurt," Damion heard Richard say worriedly to Sunmon. "I—I don't want to lose someone else ever again!" In his mind's eye, Damion envisioned Sunmon tearing himself free from Richard's embrace. "Sunmon, don't go!" Richard started to burst into tears.

"I don't care if I'm disobeying your orders," Bukamon snapped. "Apparently, neither does Viximon and Sunmon." Sunmon appeared into the midst, aligning himself next to Bukamon.

"Have you really lost your mind, Bukamon?" Anthony snapped. "You, Sunmon, Wanyamon and Gigimon together are still no match for Flymon!"

Damion tore his eyes off Bukamon to examine the others. "I wanted to do your hair," Xochitl moaned. "If I let you go, then you might not come back."

"I will," Tanemon promised. "I think Bukamon has a point here."

"He doesn't," Gatomon said between her teeth, Viximon trying to leap over Gatomon's tail. Gatomon was too fast for her, though. "For Digital's sake, you're just children!"

Reluctantly, Xochitl let Tanemon go. The Digimon barely took a couple of steps before Kevin extended a leg out, saying viciously, "Let the Gatomon Elder handle the Wild One, Tanemon. Anthony's in the right here about you having a serious disadvantage."

Damion raised his hand. "Umm . . . know-it-all." Kevin directed his eyes toward Damion. The blonde was unsure whether Kevin was really staring at him or not. His eyes - though royal blue - seemed as if they were deep lakes, giving Damion the uncomfortable feeling he was falling down inside their depths, with no way to escape.

"Yes?"

"What's a Wild One?"

Kevin hesitated, long enough for Tanemon to slip by him. "A Wild One is a Digimon who's a serious threat to Digimon," he explained. "They're corrupted, although no one knows why."

"TANEMON!" Gatomon shrieked. "Get back here this instant!" She stomped her foot, accidentally slowing her tail to a stop. A euphoric Viximon scurried past her, joining Sunmon and Bukamon at the same time Tanemon did.

"Kevin," Anthony snapped. "How could you fall for this boy's trick?" He was furious now. "I thought you were smarter than that!" Both boys glared at each other, Gatomon mortified.

To his glee, Damion saw Poromon extracting himself from an unwilling Thomas's arms. He bounced past Gatomon quickly, barely slipping by her by a hair's breadth before Gatomon recovered. "Come back here, Poromon!" she snapped.

"I know you three have good intentions." Joseph and Brittany had returned, both of them placing their Digimon on the ground gingerly. To his astonishment, Damion saw Gigimon and Wanyamon were unharmed. "However, don't be trying to hide it with arrogance," Joseph admonished him. "Sooner or later, they must grow up."

"H-How?" Damion stuttered. "I was thinking they might've been seriously hurt."

Brittany fished out the device she had grabbed earlier back in the cemetery, holding it up for all to see. "They were," she confirmed. "I totally forgot about this. Anyway, our pockets started vibrating and both of us took them out. All of a sudden, light hit Gigimon and Wanyamon, washing over them. A second later, they were free of scratches and bruises."

"I'm still so tired," Gigimon said weakly. "I wish they had the power to restore our strength."

Damion dug into his pocket, extracting his gadget from earlier. His was a violent shade of gray. Everybody had different ones, although they were all of the same design.

"I honestly forgot about this," said Natasha pensively. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah," all of them agreed.

"Oi!" Natasha screeched. "Come back here, Tsunomon!" she cried.

"No," answered Tsunomon stubbornly. "The others need me." Swiftly, she made for the others, effectively dodging the umbrella Kevin was using to impede her progress. Tsunomon did a pirouette, glancing at Kevin. "The others and I always knew you weren't Digimon," said Tsunomon seriously, "but every time we told the other Digimon, they only laughed at us." She looked crestfallen.

"Tsunomon," Damion heard Natasha squeak.

Anthony looked taken aback at this. "I thought only the Sovereigns of the Cardinal Directions, my comrades and the Council of Elders were only able to see past our guises. Even Gennai said they were foolproof." Turning to Gatomon, he said, "How can we be sure they're telling the truth, Gatomon?"

"Well, they did know your names," Damion said patiently. "How did they know?" He was ecstatic about Anthony being unsure about something for once.

"Stay out of this!" Anthony growled. "This is a Spirits of Dawn Riders matter with an Elder."

"He was only saying his opinion," Thomas defended Damion. "Whatever happened to the First Amendment?"

Gatomon was puzzled. "What in the name of Megamimon is a First Amendment?" she asked Thomas, all signs of her ferociousness vanishing. Anthony frowned, clearly displeased about the recent turn of events.

Thomas wagged one finger. "Freedom of speech," he said happily. "It's a free country after all."

"I – I think Tsunomon was telling the truth," said Kevin quietly.

Anthony and Gatomon wheeled around. "What makes you say that?" said Anthony heatedly. "Even all eight of them together stand no chance, Kevin! The three of us know that better than any of them!"

"It's a matter of life or death," Gatomon added quickly.

"Will all of you stop arguing?" Natasha yelped. "For heaven's sake, it's giving me a headache!"

Kevin's eyes flared dangerously. "We gave them the D-Transceivers," he went on. "I know Gatomon and we have more experience, Anthony. But," Kevin looked down at the ground, "we can't ignore the fact neither of us have working Digivices anymore. Besides, they may have a fighting chance! I say we let them take that chance at least, no matter how slim it may be. If Flymon gets the upper hand, then Gatomon will charge in."

Anthony looked skeptical. "What convinced you to side with the novices? It's bad strategy to allow them to take this fight! They're better off fighting a Rookie Digimon than facing a Champion Digimon."

"Have you forgotten?" Kevin's voice raised several octaves. "We were like them once upon a time! No matter what the odds were, we still prevailed! If they fight as one, they can do this!"

"Why did you suddenly have a change of heart?" Xochitl demanded. "This totally doesn't make sense."

"Joseph and Brittany reminded me of how the D-Transceivers work," Kevin answered. "I was the maker of these, along with Gennai and Garðar. No one knows better than I how they function!" However, as Kevin said this, he seemed kind of uneasy.

"This is a first," rumbled Anthony. "You never take anyone's side. As long as I could remember, you always were a pacifist."

"There's a first time for everything," Richard mumbled.

Anthony sighed in defeat. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kevin," he said. "If anything bad happens, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

Kevin nodded. "I know."

"You're rather cold," said Brittany hotly. Pointing her finger at Anthony, she went on, "Are you always this unfeeling and stubborn? Have you ever heard of the saying, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained?'"

"Umm . . . Brittany?" Damion said tentatively. "I don't think he goes by that saying."

As Tsunomon and the others made for Gigimon and Wanyamon, Gigimon grunted, "Glad you can make it, you five! Thank you for bringing them, Bukamon."

"You're welcome," said a blushing Bukamon.

"Me too," Tsunomon said happily. "So, are you ready for this?" She stopped to a halt next to Viximon.

"Are you kidding?" Poromon chimed in. "I was born ready!"

Damion tore his eyes off Bukamon, seeing Gatomon sigh in defeat. "I'm so going to regret this."

Kevin was talking to Natasha, Richard, Xochitl, Jazmin and Thomas. In unison, they held their D-Transceivers upward. Looking down at his own D-Transceiver, Damion was wondering whether if he was courageous enough for Bukamon or not. _He needs someone tough. I usually run away the first opportunity I get! But for some reason, his strength gives me the courage to stay and fight!_

"BUBBLE BLOW!" Bukamon, Tsunomon and Tanemon screamed in unison.

"HOT BITE!" roared Gigimon.

"SMILE BITE!" Wanyamon thundered.

"STARLIGHT!" Stars twinkled in front of Sunmon prior to him thrusting them at Flymon. They bounced off him harmlessly like the previous attacks.

"BABY BREEZE!" Poromon unleashed a nebulous cloud of dust from his wings, the sand getting into Flymon's eyes, Flymon flinching. Another bellow rippled from Flymon as he soared aimlessly through the sky. Other than that, Poromon's attack had no effect on Flymon.

Viximon turned into a jagged stone, taking to the sky. "KILLER STONE!" As she flew toward Flymon, a toxic gas emitted from her body, enveloping the Digimon. Viximon returned to her original form as she plummeted to the ground, Jazmin crying out her name in anguish. Viximon did several somersaults before landing on the field, seemingly unscathed.

"Their attacks had no effect," Damion realized. "He's still standing there."

Once more, Gigimon and Wanyamon descended to the ground, Bukamon breaking their fall, albeit collapsing to the ground himself. "You're awesome, Bukamon!" Gigimon remarked. "We would've been toast had you not come to rescue us!"

"Damion, Joseph, Brittany!" Kevin called out to them, concerned.

Simultaneously, the three of them turned to face the blunette, his countenance pokerfaced. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness," he said apologetically. "I'm not usually like that."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you weren't acting like that because of Jazmin."

"And you called Brittany an impetuous fool," Damion remembered. "So, to prove you're sorry –"

Kevin flashed a warning look at Damion. "In time I will," he said solemnly. "But we need to Digivolve your Digimon!"

"You've lost me," Joseph told Kevin. "What is Digivolve?"

"It's better for you to experience it rather than for me to explain it," said Kevin calmly. "You can Digivolve your Digimon by harnessing the power of your D-Transceivers, you three."

"How in the world will we do that?" Damion asked Kevin.

"Damion, Joseph, he obviously knows something we don't," Brittany observed. "Why don't we try it instead of him explaining it to us? Wanyamon, Gigimon and Bukamon need us at the moment! If we keep on arguing and talking, they might get seriously hurt!"

"I want to know," Damion said fiercely. "By the way, why are you being so demanding?"

Brittany ignored him. "I don't know whether you're telling the truth or not," she addressed Kevin, "but I do know you stood up for us! After all, I trust you to show me how to help Gigimon. Other than that, you have to earn my trust!" Bravely, she swept the air with her D-Transceiver.

"You seem confident," Damion noted. "How in the world can you be?"

"Less talking, more action!" Brittany simply replied. "Whenever you're ready, Kevin."

"You don't plan on leaving us out, do you?" Jazmin drawled from behind them.

Damion wheeled around, his knees growing weak at the mere sight of Jazmin. Behind her was Natasha, Richard, Xochitl and Thomas, all of them holding their D-Transceivers. "As much as I want answers, I really think we should exterminate this bug once and for all," Jazmin told Brittany confidently. Damion would've believed Jazmin was really confident, save her eyes were worried. He wheeled around to give Kevin his undivided attention.

Brittany nodded fervently. "It's time for that bug to enter a world of pain! Everyone should join in and have fun with me!" She flashed an inviting smile at all of them.

Damion heard their footsteps coming closer. As abruptly as the noise began, it ceased. When he felt someone's breath tickling his neck, he flinched.

"This isn't a game, Brittany," said Kevin sternly. "This task is daunting and dangerous."

Brittany smirked. "That doesn't faze me one bit! Now, show us how to Digivolve our Digimon."

"Whatever hand you write with, raise it up," Kevin instructed the eight of them. "Also, check if there's a meter on the screen. If it isn't all the way up, then this trick I'm about to show you can't be done."

"Can we use the hand we don't write with?" Damion piped up.

"No," Kevin said flatly. "Ok, look at your hands now."

Damion gasped. His right hand was encircled with a glowing gray band. The D-Transceiver was responding to it by resonating. "That's way beyond cool," he mouthed. "What now, Kevin?"

Kevin eyed all of them seriously. "Your D-Transceivers should all be vibrating," he continued. "Now, raise your hands in the air and yell, 'Digixecute! Digivolution Activate!' After that, swipe it against the D-Transceiver."

"Ok!" everyone said at the same time.

Damion swung his D-Transceiver around in a spiral motion, raising his hand heavenward. For some reason, courage welled up inside him. Closing his eyes, Damion brought his ringed hand downward, eventually touching his D-Transceiver. With one fluid stroke, Damion grazed the side of his hand against the D-Transceiver. In the back of his mind, Damion was wondering why it didn't hurt him. Nevertheless, he opened his eyes and screamed, "DIGIXECUTE!"

Bringing both hand and D-Transceiver downward, Damion finished, "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

As soon as he finished the phrase, the band around his hand disappeared. "My D-Transceiver," Damion said quietly. "It's shooting a gray beam of light toward Bukamon!"

He gazed at his other comrades, all of them just as thunderstruck as he was.

The crimson, sapphire, gray, carrot orange, ivory, sunshine yellow, emerald green and black jets of light struck their Digimon. All of them went into the air, their profiles glowing. Steadily, their profiles began to change.

"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . PALMON!"

"VIXIMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . RENAMON!"

"SUNMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . CORONAMON!"

"GIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . GUILMON!"

"WANYAMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . GAOMON!"

"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . GOMAMON!"

"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . GABUMON!"

"POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . HAWKMON!"

The light died from their profiles, revealing their new bodies.

"Wow," Damion said, shocked. "Bukamon looks even cooler!"

"Mine's better," Thomas boasted. "Poromon looks so awesome. He may even be able to fly!"

"But mine's made of fire!" Richard insisted. "You can't top that!"

"Ok, my Digimon has an unbelievably nice hairdo," Xochitl said dreamily. "I can't wait to experiment with it."

"I love dogs," said Joseph, "but seriously, how many dogs can stand, talk and wear boxing gloves? Now _that's_ the definition of cool!"

"Mine's a lizard," said Natasha sadly. "Why is she wearing a pelt? Maybe if she took it off, she'll look even better!"

"Oh, I love Viximon even more!" exclaimed Jazmin. "She's probably as tough as me now!"

"All of our Digimon look good," Brittany said calmly. "But mine's a dinosaur! How incredible is that? A real_ live_ dinosaur!"

"It's not over yet," Gatomon reminded them. "They still need to take down Flymon."

Damion shut his eyes. "Well, tell me when it's over, okay?"

"Open your eyes!" Pain surged throughout his back as Damion unwittingly opened his eyes, doubling over. "For a moment, I thought you got over your cowardice! I guess you proved me wrong," Jazmin sighed.

"Jazmin, I didn't even harass you this time," he said to her between clenched teeth. "What makes you think you have the right to hurt me like that?"

Jazmin didn't answer.

Damion focused on the battle: Bukamon was atop Flymon, pulling his wings with ease, laughing euphorically. "Now, how many Digimon can tame a Flymon?" he said cockily.

Viximon darted toward Flymon, turning all but invisible with speed. "Don't get cocky, Gomamon," she warned. "You need to focus on what Guilmon told you."

Bukamon pulled a face. "Guilmon said this, Guilmon said that," he said nonchalantly. "I'm in charge here, so put a sock in it, Renamon!"

"Need I remind you," Viximon leaped high into the sky, crossing her arms, "that like the Gomamon Elder, you can only do supporting attacks? Now hold him steady! DIAMOND STORM!" Viximon held her arms wide open, unleashing a deadly wave of glistening diamonds at Flymon.

Several of the diamonds slashed the malevolent wings of Flymon, causing Bukamon to start. "Great, now I need to hold on even tighter!" Bukamon wrapped his furry arms around the weakly fluttering wing of Flymon, that vivid orange Mohawk of his becoming windswept. "AAAAHHHH!"

As Viximon landed gracefully on the ground, she glanced at Gigimon. "What next, my friend?"

Gigimon gazed at Viximon, her amber jewels glowing. "You're done," she said flatly. "Hawkmon, take to the sky!"

Poromon laughed with elation. "I'm so going to enjoy this!" Plucking the lone feather from his leathery tiara, Poromon brandished it in front of him. Quickly, he soared heavenward, flapping his wings in a flawless motion. "This is for you, Thomas! FEATHER STRIKE!" The feather boomeranged toward the other wing of Flymon, damaging it even further.

Flymon tilted to the left. Fortuitously, Bukamon climbed on his shell, embracing Flymon as tightly as he could. "Hurry up," he said impatiently. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Palmon, stabilize Flymon!" shouted Gigimon. "Hang on, Gomamon!"

"I don't think I can!" Bukamon shouted back at her.

"BUKAMON!" Damion yelled.

"I was just about to," Tanemon told Gigimon gruffly. "I'm right on it! POISON IVY!" Tanemon held her webbed hands upward, green-and-purple vines whipping the sky. At breakneck speed, they encircled Flymon. "Can I hurl him into the sky?" Tanemon asked Gigimon. "I can make Gomamon rue every prank he pulled on me!"

"I hate to say this," said Richard slyly, "but Gigimon really reminds me of someone I know." Behind him, Brittany flushed.

"Palmon, now's not the time to be thinking about revenge!" Gigimon reproached her. "Hold Flymon steady." Turning to Tsunomon, Gigimon said simply, "Ok, his left wing's pretty much damaged. We need a nice hot flame to burn Flymon's other wing."

Tsunomon nodded. "One burning wing coming right up!" She dashed over to Flymon, her fur coat swaying behind her. Once she was within range of Flymon, Tsunomon raised her head up, opened her mouth and thundered, "BLUE BLASTER!" A thin light blue flame issued out of Tsunomon's mouth, striking Flymon's right wing. Immediately, it went up in flames. "Gomamon, move out of the way before you're set on fire!"

"Can't he just stop, drop and roll?" Gigimon sighed. "Never mind. Gomamon, listen to Gabumon!" Bukamon glared at Guilmon, but begrudgingly did as she commanded him to. "Coronamon, the upper half of his right wing is completely scorched. Do you think you can illuminate the other half?"

Sunmon moved his hands around clockwise. "Don't you mean _scorch _the other half?" Seeing Gigimon sweatdrop, Sunmon said quickly, "Forget about it." He dashed over to the descending Flymon and leaped skyward, his whole body beginning to be immersed in a pyro tornado. "PETITE PROMINENCE!" Sunmon screeched. He rammed into Flymon's wing, effectively knocking him down. Sunmon did a couple of back-flips, touching the ground with his knees.

"Guilmon," Tanemon warned. "You better be careful."

"Why?" Gigimon challenged her. "We're doing great so far!"

Tanemon grunted, "You need to watch where the flames are headed. If they touch the field, then it'll spread like wildfire!"

Gigimon stood rigid. "Why did I miss such a minor setback?" she growled. "Gomamon, I wish you knew water-type attacks!" The flames raged on as Flymon writhed, bucking Bukamon off. Hurriedly, Flymon started to flap his wings violently, slightly dragging Tanemon a little bit forward. "Palmon!" Gigimon cried.

"I'm all right," Tanemon insisted. "Now take down Flymon!" Her knees buckled.

"But –" Gigimon seemed hesitant.

In his mind's eye, Damion imagined Tanemon glowering at Gigimon as she bellowed, "JUST DO IT! I'LL BE FINE!"

"Tanemon!" screamed Xochitl. "I'm coming!"

"Hold your ground, Xochitl," Gatomon growled. "If you get in the way, Palmon might get hurt. She knows what's she's doing. Put your faith in her."

Meanwhile, Kevin was murmuring something about the Digimon Analyzer apps on the D-Transceivers being unable to work. "Damn," he cursed. "I need to check on that once we get back to Saisei."

Damion turned to Brittany, eyeing the gogglehead intensely. "Brittany," he began, throwing caution to the winds. "How did you know that Digimon was named Flymon?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Her ability to see into the future?" he suggested.

Brittany sweatdropped. "I wish," she said, sounding crestfallen. "Gatomon said his name while Anthony explained that Flymon was a menacing Champion level Digimon. His shell's pretty hard, and if he flaps his wings at maximum speed, we could be rendered deaf for a few moments. He said to watch out for his lethal 'Brown Stinger' attack. It has ghastly results."

As if on cue, Flymon shouted, "BROWN STINGER!" Several darts issued from him, all missing their Digimon by a hair's breadth.

"They were lucky," said Damion, relieved. "Anyway, less talking, more action!"

"That's my line!" Brittany said, dismayed.

"Not anymore," Damion teased her. He swerved around, examining the fierce battle their Digimon were waging.

Bukamon came into view, moving sluggishly. "He's strong." Bukamon slumped down, Tsunomon and Wanyamon rushing over to retrieve him.

"Can I let go yet?" Tanemon moaned. "I'm almost at my limit, Guilmon!"

Gigimon eyed Flymon. "No," she said firmly. "Once Gabumon and Gaomon carry Gomamon to safety, we'll all combine forces and eliminate Flymon from the Digiworld." Wanyamon and Tsunomon trudged over to the others, their faces solemn.

"You look bad," Poromon observed. "Gomamon, leave this to us!"

Bukamon glared at Poromon. "I want to fight!" he protested.

Suddenly, the D-Transceiver in Damion's hand vibrated, immediately shooting a gray beam at Bukamon, bathing him in its light. The light dissipated and the scratches on Bukamon's visage vanished completely. "Gomamon," breathed Poromon. "The scratches you'd sustained are gone."

"Too bad I still feel feeble," grunted Bukamon. Abruptly, he flushed. "I-I take that back."

"Hawkmon's right," Wanyamon rumbled. "You're in no condition to fight, Gomamon! If you assist us, Flymon might attack you with his 'Brown Stinger' and hit you with deadly accuracy this time." Both he and Tsunomon dragged Bukamon over to Gigimon and the others, landing him gently atop the field. "I'm ready whenever you are, miss," said Wanyamon.

"Do me a favor, Gaomon," Gigimon sighed.

"And what is that, miss?" Gaomon said airily

"I want you to call me Guilmon," Gigimon answered. "Now that all of us are here, we can attack him with everything we've got!"

"Bukamon!" Damion cried. "I'm coming for you!"

Bukamon bowed his head down. "Didn't I say for you to trust me?" said Bukamon dangerously. "Don't come running for me just yet, Damion! We need to make Flymon history first!"

"Can I let go now?" Tanemon said impatiently.

Gigimon ignored her. "AT ONCE!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"PETIT PROMINENCE!"

Wanyamon jumped into the air. As he curled up into a ball, he screamed, "ROLLING UPPER!" He aimed a devastating kick at Flymon before performing two aerial back-flips prior landing on the field, gazing at his opponent.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Gigimon's mouth was ablaze. "PYRO SPHERE!" She spewed out a vicious ball of flame, colliding into Viximon's attack. "LET GO, PALMON!"

"About time," Tanemon said, assuaged. She let go of Flymon. The blazing diamonds slashed against Flymon's visage at the same time the other Digimon had unleashed their attacks.

A severely weakened Flymon fell to the ground, a translucent band of light spinning around him. "What is that?" Damion asked of no one.

"That's its DigiCode," explained Anthony.

Kevin stepped in front of the others again. _How did I miss him slithering out of sight?_ Damion wondered.

"Ok, when you see the DigiCode, take out your D-Transceivers and shout, 'DigiCode Purging Activate!'" Kevin instructed. "You need to do it fast, or the Digimon might recover its strength. That's the last thing you'd want to happen."

"Can you show us?" asked Natasha meekly.

Kevin shook his head. "It's better for you to have a hands-on experience."

Brittany stepped forward. "Well, I don't know about you guys," she said, "but I'm ready!"

Damion ushered forward. "I'm not letting you take all the glory! Together, our Digimon took down that thing," Damion reminded her. "I have as much right to the DigiCode as you do!"

"Fine," Brittany conceded. "Natasha, Xochitl, Richard, Thomas, Joseph and Jazmin, come over here. Let's do this together, all right?" The blackhead raised her D-Transceiver skyward.

Damion followed suit, much to his displeasure. Brandishing his D-Transceiver, he cried, "DIGICODE PURGING ACTIVATE!" A jet of gray light slammed against the whirling DigiCode of Flymon's. The DigiCode split into eight streams, flowing in different directions. As one of them struck Damion's D-Transceiver, the blonde closed his eyes. Damion felt his D-Transceiver vibrating as it sucked in the DigiCode. "Damion!" Bukamon called out.

Damion gazed at the new form of Bukamon, who was waddling toward him with all of his strength. "Bukamon," Damion said worriedly, closing the gap between them. As the last of Flymon's DigiCode entered his D-Transceiver, Damion stored it in his pocket.

Bukamon rolled his eyes. "My name's Gomamon now," said Bukamon impatiently. "Don't forget it." Damion swept Gomamon into his arms, embracing him. "You're – you're c-crushing me!"

_I kind of want to go home_, Damion was thinking, _but would Anthony, Kevin and Gatomon allow me to take Bukamon – Gomamon – whatever his name is - back with me?_

Kevin grinned at them. "You did great," he congratulated them. "I know you don't trust me, and you have every right to. But I want to thank all of you for reminding me who invented these D-Transceivers. Correction: Who _helped _create the D-Transceivers."

"I agree with Kevin," said Gatomon swiftly. Damion twirled around, spring meeting cornflower blue. "All of you – even the Digimon – showed tremendous courage today. That's why you're coming with us to Saisei!"

"Hang on," Xochitl sputtered. "We need to get home."

"Forget about home, Xochitl," said Jazmin. "We should stay here! After all, this beats homework any day!"

Xochitl's sea green eyes glowed. "You know, you're right about that!" She threw her arms into the air. "I might stay here a while!"

"What about our parents?" said Damion. "They might be really, really worried about us."

Thomas walked toward him, Hawkmon flanking his side. "C'mon," he pleaded. "Do you really want to head back to them? All they do is nag, anyway!"

"Our Aunt Rose even nags," piped up Brittany. "Plus, I want to keep Richard out of trouble."

"AHH!" cried Natasha.

"What's wrong?" Tsunomon asked her.

Natasha cupped her chin in her hands. "None of us have our purses or backpacks! Xochitl, we can't apply makeup or change clothes."

Xochitl looked mortified at that. Simultaneously, the others wheeled around, astonished. Only Richard was smug at that mere fact.

"Why must you focus so much on your appearance?" said Joseph irritably. "A woman's heart is more beautiful than her face. Physical beauty can only last so long. I know how much appearance means to you two. Maybe they have makeup over in this _Saisei_."

Brittany wheeled around, gazing at Saisei. "I sense his presence," she murmured.

"Whose presence?" Anthony demanded.

Damion witnessed Brittany turn on her foot, her face vivid red. "Nothing, nothing!" She laughed nervously. "By the way, you should give our Digimon some props."

"My sister's right," Richard said bravely. "You were so confident that we couldn't win. Well, there's always a first time for everything." Anthony just sneered at him.

"Anthony," Gatomon warned.

Anthony whirled around, folding his arms against his chest. "Your Digimon only got lucky," he said icily. "It was beginner's luck, after all."

"Look!" Richard pointed upward.

Damion craned his neck and gasped. A golden wave moved at breakneck speed toward the forest, bathing it in light. The forest's canopy of leaves changed from extremely thick to slightly thick, the path beneath it becoming more visible. Below him, more flowers bloomed. "Ok, what on Earth's happening?"

"This area's purged of its evil," Gatomon answered. "Is anyone hungry?"

Damion's stomach unleashed a loud growl, causing him to sweatdrop. Everybody laughed in unison, albeit not a mocking laugh. "C'mon, I bet you're all starving!" said Damion defensively.

A chugging sound rippled throughout the meadow. Damion's eyes widened as he saw an electric blue-hued train with greenish-blue eyes peering at them expectantly, as still as silence. "There's a railroad here?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that a train?"

"Well, it beats walking," Thomas told him. "Anyway, I'm pretty hungry! Let's all run over to the train!"

Damion sighed. "Hopefully it isn't evil," he moaned.

"It's not," said Gomamon. "His name's Trailmon. He was the one who gave us a ride over here."

"How come he didn't hitch us a ride through the forest?" asked Damion, distraught.

"The forest's too narrow for a Trailmon to go through," Gatomon answered. "I want to go on the Trailmon Express! Who's with me?"

Damion grinned. "I'm in," he said swiftly. "What about you guys?" Gatomon, Kevin and a surly Anthony stared at the others, waiting for their response.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

"By the way, the last one who climbs aboard Trailmon's a rotten egg," Thomas said brightly.

"I'm always the rotten egg," Sunmon and Richard moaned. "Hopefully, I'm not this time!"

For some reason, all of them were laughing with joy as they ran over to Trailmon, walking on air.

* * *

Garðar had found something that was strong enough to break the stasis tubes, although it was rather heavy. _Never mind that_, he told himself. _They've been in there for far too long._

Garðar adjusted his grip on the gigantic hammer, until he felt comfortable with it. "Here goes nothing," he said aloud.

_Megamimon, _the greenhead prayed. _Help me free these Digi-Eggs! I don't care if their awakening is premature! It's too inhumane to allow them to be like this!_

With all his might, Garðar slammed the hammer against the nearest stasis tube.

"AARGH!"

**A/N: "And So It Begins Part II" is finished. Remember to review. Stay tuned for the next installment of Digimon GX.**


	4. All Aboard!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That right belongs to Toei and Bandai.**

**A/N: I'd like constructive criticism. May I also get some reviews as well?**

**A/N: This is the last chapter that will have Brittany's friends worrying about Richard and she as a sub-plot. Then, occasional references will be made about the Salvadors' loss. As a matter of fact, Chapters 1- 4 is called the Loss Mini-Arc. After that, it's Digivolution time!**

_**Digimon!**_

_**We look to the past,**_

_**as we head for the future**_

_**to reclaim the Digiworld!**_

_**With faith in ourselves**_

_**and trust in each other,**_

_**we live by the lessons we've learned.**_

_**As we work toward solutions**_

_**through Digivolution!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Huh!**_

_**We are the ones!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Neo-DigiDestined forever united as one!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Together the battles are won!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_**Through us let Digimon evolve!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there's one for us all!**_

_**Digimon!**_

_Digimon GX_

_All Aboard!_

Garðar closed his eyes, willing himself to become one with the unbelievably heavy hammer. "AARGH!" he screamed ferociously.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Garðar flinched. He was so surprised he lost the grip on the hammer he found. As a result, the light blue hammer slammed against his foot. The greenhead looked upward, biting his tongue in order to hold back a scream. The pain in his foot was throbbing.

Tentomon and Biyomon flew into view, Biyomon wearing a look of sheer disappointment. As Garðar lost himself in those huge pools of blue, his stomach sank. "Garðar," said Biyomon sadly. "All this time . . . why didn't you tell me you were helping Kevin, Gennai and Tentomon? I thought we were partners!"

The greenhead looked anywhere but at Biyomon. He knew he was wrong for excluding Biyomon from their lab experiment. However, Kevin explicitly stated he only felt Tentomon could be of some use. "Ask Kevin!" said the greenhead angrily. "He thought you wouldn't be of any help to us."

Garðar managed to gaze at Biyomon with some difficulty, seeing hurt in those eyes. _Why do they have the power to make me speak my innermost feelings? Then again, I'm happy Biyomon can do that. It's a shame no one else has that ability. For Digital's sake, even my own brother couldn't crack me open like Biyomon can! _"Then again, he does have a point," Garðar admitted. "You can be rather clumsy -"

Biyomon's eyes flashed. There was so much rage exuding from them that Garðar stepped a few steps backward, wincing. "Gasu," Biyomon began dangerously.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_, the greenhead was thinking._ Is that how the saying goes? Anyway, who cares?_ Biyomon flapped her wings so furiously that Garðar stepped backward even more, the hammer sliding off his foot, clattering onto the floor. The greenhead threw his arms against two stasis tubes, panicking. "My name's Garðar Earhart," he reminded her.

Biyomon's feathers bristled. "You'll always be Gasu Ishida to me," she told him coldly. "As for me being clumsy, I'm a bird Digimon! Now, I can unleash 'Spiral Twister' on you, and not even blink an eye –"

Garðar sweatdropped whilst hanging his head down. "But," Biyomon raised one wing upward, expertly staying afloat with the other, "as tempting as the idea is, I won't hurt you. I just want to know why you think I'll get in your way!"

Tentomon zoomed into view, clicking his pincers. "He doesn't think that," he assured Biyomon. "It's Kevin you need to use your 'Spiral Twister' on, not Garðar!" Tentomon sighed, sweatdropping. "Did I honestly say that?" he moaned.

"Unless my ears are deceiving me, yes," uttered Garðar. "Wait! Then, that means my eyes are lying to me as well!"

"You're not looking at us," said Biyomon sweetly. "How can that be, dear Gasu?"

Garðar snapped his head up, boring his apple green orbs into Tentomon's and Biyomon's eyes. Even after all of these centuries, he couldn't help but marvel at how youthful they were. _I am as well,_ he thought._ I have no problem being young for eternity. To Biyomon, I'll always be Gasu Ishida, Descendant of Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi, her last partner! I used to wield the Ancient Crest of Love, although if the Great Prophecy is true, then another Ancient Crest will choose me. But will it really be ancient?_ "After knowing me for so long, I would've thought for certain you'd know how I behave. Better than anyone." He scrutinized Biyomon, adoration swelling up inside him. "I love you, Biyomon." He winked at her.

"You won't be able to charm your way out of this one, Gasu," Biyomon warned him.

Tentomon made a noise that sounded like a laugh, if he didn't morph it into a cough at the last minute. "You always let him win," he reminded her. "Almost every female Digimon does."

"Well, for a Beetlemon, that's incredible," Biyomon was saying, blushing slightly. "The only ones who were immune to his charm are Ophanimon, Bianka, Saira, Daiana and Rorerai –"

Tentomon clicked his pincers. "When I was Kabuterimon, I was _definitely_ handsomer than Garðar!" he said arrogantly. As he stared at Garðar, the greenhead suddenly felt uneasy.

"How did you even know I was down here?" the greenhead asked Tentomon, suspicious.

"Just a hunch," he merely said. "If you're thinking about freeing those Digi-Eggs, think again!"

Biyomon brought her wing down, clucking her beak. "Why are they in those tubes anyway?" she asked Tentomon. "That's awfully cruel of Kevin to treat them like this! You shouldn't let this continue, Tentomon. You know better!" Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"That's why I didn't want you down here, Biyomon," said Garðar sadly. "I knew you wouldn't approve of me doing this with Kevin. But it had to be done!"

Biyomon shook her head. "No!" she shrieked. "I'd rather see the Digiworld fall to Lilithmon than let helpless Digimon be in this state!"

Tentomon brought his head down. "I don't like it, either," he admitted, "but these Chosen Digimon belong to Garðar and the others, Biyomon."

Biyomon wailed, "I'm Gasu's partner, Tentomon! Kevin's your partner! It should always remain that way!"

Garðar's face darkened. "Times have changed, Biyomon," he told her viciously. "Then again, do you really want to put yourself in harm's way while fighting alongside the amateurs? I don't. As long as you're in this state, I can't allow you to -"

Biyomon dove at him, barely missing his face by an inch. "That's it! I hate you, Gasu! _I hate you_!" she sobbed before zooming out of the recess, leaving Garðar and Tentomon behind.

Tentomon gazed at the floor. "After the tube containing that Digi-Egg –"

"BIYOMON!" Garðar thundered, drowning out the rest of Tentomon's sentence. Without even chancing a glance at Tentomon, the greenhead bolted past him, intent on apologizing to Biyomon.

* * *

"Wow, it's Lobomon!" a Kapurimon said, struck with awe.

David turned around to survey the Kapurimon, seeing his countenance was excited. "Hello," said David tonelessly. "If you want an autograph right now, find me later, okay?" The blonde had no intention of signing a stupid autograph for the Kapurimon. He couldn't see how Bianca could handle it.

_Well, she's signed autographs all of her life,_ he reminded himself. _Now, I just need to find her._

David rushed past the crestfallen Kapurimon, giving what was hopefully a rueful countenance before effectively melting his profile into the sea of Digimon, all in single profile.

Ahead of the blonde was a famous pub named Wish. _That's where she said she was going, _David thought. Shrugging his shoulders arrogantly, David glided near the pub, a Mamemon looking at him with disapproval. "Let me in," he said shortly. Digging inside his pockets, he procured a mauve V.I.P ticket, waving it at Mamemon.

"Y-yeah," Mamemon stuttered. "Do you –?"

David strode past him, not even looking back. With ease, he leaped over the railing and onto the rich silvery carpeting. To his glee, the door was already open.

He took in his surroundings. To his left was a mahogany counter. In front of him were several ovular tables, maroon cloths concealing them. In the chairs were Digimon, chattering away. In front of many of them were glasses, different colored straws protruding outward. David looked past the scenery to survey the grandiose dais, alit in neon lights. Flamboyant curtains shrouded the backstage.

Behind the counter were two Lalamon, fixing drinks. As far as David was concerned, they were non-alcoholic. Several Digimon were on top of pedestals, the most noticeable ones being Patamon and Agumon. _Damn, _David cursed mentally. _Now he's going to tell me off for apparently abandoning Gatomon._ _How in the name of Megamimon can I explain to him that I came back here because of reasons beyond my control?_

Haughtily, he ambled over to Patamon and Agumon, Patamon drinking a strawberry banana smoothie through a burnt orange straw, his face alight with ecstasy. In a matter of seconds, the glass was void of the liquid. "That hit the spot," Patamon said happily, winking.

"You need to slow down, Patamon," cautioned Agumon. "You've drunk too many smoothies! How can you _not_ get a brain freeze?" He was scrunching his eyes, holding one paw to his forehead. "I'm suffering a major one right now!" In front of Agumon was a raspberry smoothie, half-empty, a white straw poking out of it.

Patamon rippled a loud burp. As one of the Lalamon came by, Patamon lightly pushed the cup toward her. "Fill 'er up!" he said cheerily. "This time I want peaches and cream!" His deep sky blue eyes were twinkling.

Agumon bent his head down on the counter, sighing heavily. "Patamon," he said slowly. "Every time David or Gatomon upset you, you always come down here and drink –" The Lalamon nodded at Patamon before taking the glass away from him, turning about and soaring to the kitchen.

"Agumon, Patamon!" David waved at them. Agumon started, although Patamon glared at him. Laughing, he ran over to them. "Out of all places, you're here at Wish! What a coincidence."

"Where's Gatomon?" asked Patamon promptly, boring his eyes into David's.

David sweatdropped. "She's – she's – it's not what it looks like!" He almost flinched from the ferocious countenance Patamon was wearing. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined Agumon sipping his smoothie, trying to appear innocent.

"DID YOU ABANDON HER?" Patamon was beyond rage. He even demonstrated it by pounding his diminutive fist against the counter. "How could you?"

"Don't be jumping to conclusions!" snapped David.

David made for Patamon, albeit Agumon leaped down from his pedestal, pressing one claw against the blonde's torso. "You two, can you stop butting heads for once?" he asked calmly. "You're driving me nuts!" His Islamic green eyes were saddened by the friction between Patamon and David.

Lalamon returned, setting the smoothie atop the counter. "Patamon Elder," she said shyly. "I hope you enjoy this. Let me know if you want more, okay?" As if she were a ghost, Lalamon flied away.

"I have one more thing to say," said Patamon, grabbing his cup with ease. "Why even bother going with her if you knew you were going to bail out on her?" His eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Patamon, stop this madness," Agumon growled. "Why must you continue this feud? It's not like you to harbor grudges!"

"I have my reasons," Patamon snapped. "It all begins and ends with Deividdo Kamiya, the most –"

Agumon held his other claw up. "She's starting! David, why don't you sit down?" He dropped his other claw and patted the vacant pedestal next to him, smiling invitingly at him. Patamon sneered at David before sucking on his straw, drinking the smoothie slowly.

David gladly sat down. He propped one of his elbows against the counter. "Are you with the Elders?" the other Lalamon piped up from behind him. David whirled around, probing Lalamon with such intensity she blushed, apparently unnerved.

"Yeah," he grunted.

Lalamon stared down at the tiled floor nervously, evidently intimidated by the blonde. "Lobomon, what would you like to drink?" she asked him kindly.

David eyed Lalamon. "I'll take a blueberry smoothie," he said in a bored tone. "Make it extra thick." With that, he whirled around, seeing Agumon's face alit with joy whereas Patamon was throwing daggers at him. _I hope his face freezes that way,_ David thought.

"She's magnificent," Patamon admitted. "I remember when she was an idol back in Japan."

David closed his eyes, smiling at the memory. "If we didn't have music, she'd kill us!" Without looking back, he said rudely, "That cup's yours."

As the blonde took his elbow off the counter, Patamon snorted in derision. "I'd rather have her start with killing you first!" He sipped his smoothie, throwing a _I'm-watching-you_ expression at David.

The blonde looked horrified at that. "I didn't mean to leave Gatomon behind," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Patamon. Do you accept my apology?"

"I'm working on it!" Patamon threw a dirty look at David. "You probably don't even mean it. Poor Gatomon, all alone in the rain," he added dramatically.

David sweatdropped. "I'm sorry," he said again, irritation flowing through his velvety voice. "I didn't ask for Gatomon to follow me, along with Kevin and Anthony. I only wanted –"

"You want _everyone_ and everything to revolve around David Blake," Patamon stated matter-of-factly.

David flinched at the ferocious expression Kazuki's Digimon had reserved just for him. He glanced at the cup, suddenly losing his appetite.

"When are Gatomon and the others coming back?" Patamon demanded.

"They should've been back by now," David said quietly. "What's keeping them?" He furrowed his brows, worried sick about Gatomon, Kevin and Anthony. If anything had happened to them, David would blame himself for the rest of his seemingly endless life.

Patamon crossed his arms. "I want to search for her," he insisted.

"Gatomon can take care of herself, Patamon," Agumon reminded him. "She wouldn't be very happy if you looked for her in the rain."

"It stopped raining," David said abruptly. "When all of the descendants came to the Dragon's Eye Lake, it suddenly stopped. It was as if a fox took a woman as his bride," he added unthinkingly.

He directed his eyes to the stage, the elegant navy curtains opening with a flourish. An Otamamon waddled into the midst, glancing at the seated Digimon, Agumon, Patamon and David. "Ladies and gentlemon," announced Otamamon grandly. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! I present to you the singing sensation, Kazemon!" With one enormous hop, Otamamon dissipated into the shadows.

A girl, about sixteen, with slightly wavy raven hair pulled back into elbow-length ponytails, bounced to the stage, brandishing a microphone, bending her head down, striking a pose. She had cerulean eyes, reminding David of the ocean. Atop her head was a pointed goldenrod hat. She donned a navel-length snowy white shirt, embellished with a golden inferno. She wore a loose long-sleeved buttoned ghostly white jacket, the cuffs folded back neatly. Her short skirt was the same sheen as her jacket. The girl sported terra-cotta-white-and-dark-gold-sneakers, wearing navy stockings. Her name was Bianca Love – technically Bianka Yagami.

Behind her was Bianca's trusty musical band of Gekomon.

As much as David wanted to leave, he desired to hear Bianca sing. "HELLO, SAISEI!" Bianca boomed, waving her hand gleefully.

"Kazemon's so beautiful," a SnowAgumon sighed. His friends mumbled in agreement with him. "Let's go get her autograph later!"

"Thanks for coming out to see me," Bianca continued. The lights shut off, a shaft of clear light illuminating the ravenette. "Now, are you ready?" Her eyes were sparkling.

Bianca's face twisted with disappointment, unhappy that the audience didn't give her a satisfactory response. "I can't hear you!" She held her hand to her ear in order to prove her point.

"YEAH!" everyone screamed.

Bianca held the microphone aloft. Even though the other Digimon viewed her as Kazemon, David saw a ravenette closing her eyes. "That's much better!" she exclaimed. Ecstatically, she lowered her hand. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Well, make yourself comfortable," said Gatomon brightly, plopping onto a beige leather seat, crossing her legs.

"Umm . . . how?" Brittany asked Gatomon. "We're inside a Digimon! We've defeated a Digimon! The next thing you'll tell me is that Kevin and Anthony are Digimon, too."

Gatomon laughed humorlessly. "They're humans, Brittany," she assured the gogglehead. "But to the public eye, they're Digimon."

Brittany was taken aback by this. "Why?" Gatomon threw her a look of such frostiness Brittany decided not to question her further. "Let's go, Gigimon."

As Brittany made for the back row, she heard Gigimon say, "Don't you mean, 'let's go, Guilmon?'" Brittany wheeled around, staring at Gigimon intently. She stared back.

"You told me your name was Gigimon when we first met," she recalled. "How can you decide to change your name all of a sudden? Don't tell me Guilmon's your surname, Gigimon!" Trailmon jerked forward, catching Brittany off guard. As a result, she fell onto the wooden floor, spiral-eyed. "Give me a heads-up next time, Gatomon!"

"I _said_ to make yourself comfortable," said Gatomon testily. "That meant -"

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the compartment. "Is everyone all aboard?" Trailmon boomed.

"Yeah!" Gatomon yelled. "Hey, why did you pick us up for free?"

Brittany picked herself up. "If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining." She smiled devilishly at Gatomon before turning on her heel, Gigimon-Guilmon on her tail. _Wait, which one is she? I'm confused!_

Gatomon called, "And if I were you, I wouldn't say things without thinking!"

Brittany scowled in response, albeit didn't bother glancing at Gatomon.

Sighing, Brittany squeezed herself between Richard and Thomas. Absently, she glanced at Thomas before remembering his uncouth comment from earlier. She tore her eyes off him, staring at Natasha and Tsunomon-Gabumon instead.

"Don't be like that, Brittany!" moaned Thomas. "Are you still mad at me for comparing you to Xochitl?" Brittany crossed her arms, jutting her chin out. "That must mean a yes."

She ignored him.

The blackhead regarded Gigimon-Guilmon curiously. "Care to explain why you suddenly decided to be called Guilmon, Gigimon?"

Gigimon-Guilmon nodded. "Anything for you," she said happily.

"Suck-up," muttered Sunmon-Coronamon.

Gigimon-Guilmon turned about, her visage a lighter red. "What was that?" Gigimon-Guilmon growled. Sunmon-Coronamon peered at Gigimon-Guilmon from behind Richard, winking at the Digimon, sticking out his tongue. "Don't be playing it safe from over there, Coronamon!" Gigimon-Guilmon raised one fist into the air.

"Hey!" Brittany wrapped Gigimon-Guilmon in an iron grip. "Forget about him for a moment! Tell me why you'd decided to call yourself Guilmon."

"Well," began Poromon-Hawkmon suddenly, "she –"

Trailmon released a loud whistle, startling everyone save Kevin, Anthony and Gatomon. "Ok, we're headed for Saisei!" Trailmon said cheerfully. "Remember to keep all arms, legs and possessions near you at all times! I'm not responsible for keeping anything you leave inside me! Because I'll belch it out," he promised.

"We don't have anything on us," said Natasha gloomily. "So, we really don't have to worry about anything getting lost, right? Umm . . . how did you get so big, Tsunomon?" For once, the redhead actually sounded interested in something.

"I Digivolved," said Tsunomon-Gabumon simply, as if that explained everything.

Brittany and the others leaned forward, staring at Tsunomon-Gabumon intensely. The Digimon seemed to be uncomfortable with all of the attention everyone was giving her.

"That was the second time all of us Digivolved," mumbled Tsunomon-Gabumon.

"But you still didn't explain what that is," Jazmin told her. Brittany saw Jazmin gaze at Kevin and Anthony. After knowing Jazmin for a very long time, Brittany could pretty much tell what Jazmin was thinking at times. _Knowing her, she wants Kevin or Anthony to explain all of this Digivolving process to us. I don't blame her!_

"No offense, but I'm not really the best person to explain Digivolution," said Kevin meekly whilst Anthony merely scowled at them, his eyes blazing with fury. "For Digital's sake, Anthony! Don't be like that!"

Anthony ignored him. He adjusted himself in his seat before slumping down, crossing his arms against his chest.

Gigimon-Guilmon stepped in front of the throng, scratching her ears. "I'll try my best," she said. "Digivolving is short for Digital Evolving. Deep down inside, I'm still Gigimon. But I grew stronger and became Guilmon." She turned to face Brittany, the gogglehead pokerfaced. "I actually got stronger thanks to you, Brittany."

Brittany flushed. Waving her hand, she said softly, "I had nothing to do with it, Guilmon! You did it all by yourself!"

"That's not true," Kevin interrupted. "All of you helped them."

"Say what?" Richard said disbelievingly. "We're only teenagers! How did we help them Digivolve when they did that all by themselves?"

"Yeah," chimed in Joseph. "I somewhat understand how this Digivolving process works, but how come you chose the eight of us? We're only average teenagers."

Kevin smiled. "All of you lent your strength to your Digimon when they needed you the most. You were also in danger at the time. When you combine both of those factors, it usually triggers their ability to Digivolve. In fact, very few Digimon can achieve Digivolution."

Xochitl flashed her D-Transceiver at Kevin. "Are these the keys to helping the Digimon Digivolve?" she asked him. "Also, why did you give me an ugly one?"

"They're all the same, Xochitl!" Brittany said, exasperated. "They're obviously designed the same way, but they're different colors. But you do have a point." Brittany fished out her D-Transceiver, brandishing it in front of the blunette. "I have a question."

Kevin remained pokerfaced. "If I have an answer, I'll answer," he responded.

Brittany regarded him with curiosity. "Did you really make these by yourself?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes."

Satisfied, Brittany slipped her D-Transceiver into her pocket before looking at Guilmon. "So, you're still Gigimon deep down inside?" she said to Guilmon.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Richard gaze wondrously at Sunmon-Coronamon. "So, you're not Sunmon anymore?"

Sunmon-Coronamon shook his head. "I'm Coronamon now!" he remarked proudly. "I'm strong enough to protect you from anything now!"

_I'm supposed to protect him_, Brittany thought bitterly. _I'd promised my parents when they brought him home from the hospital after he was born that I would. There's no way in hell Coronamon will replace me!_

Flicking hair out of face, the blackhead glanced at the remaining six. She was extremely curious about what the other Digimon had to say, so she strained her ears.

"So if you're really Tsunomon," Brittany heard Natasha saying to Tsunomon-Gabumon. "Then take off that hideous pelt so I can see -" Natasha made to rip the wolfish pelt off from her Digimon's body, albeit Tsunomon-Gabumon proved to be too fast for her by dancing out of her reach. "I won't believe you are Tsunomon until you take that pelt off!"

Gatomon gave a hearty chuckle. "All Gabumon are like that, young Natasha," she assured the redhead, "and your Tsunomon _is_ Gabumon."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Natasha huffed.

Gatomon clapped one paw to her forehead, sighing. She tore her eyes off Natasha, Brittany doing the same thing.

"I'm so glad you've accepted that I'm Gomamon already!" Bukamon-Gomamon told Damion cheerfully. "I'm still as handsome as ever, am I right?" Gomamon flashed a toothy grin at Damion, who returned it.

Brittany felt Guilmon tugging her by the sleeve. Looking down, she saw the Digimon's childlike amber eyes were befuddled, wistful. "Does this mean Brittany accepts Gigimon as Guilmon?" she asked the gogglehead faintly.

The blackhead nodded eagerly. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, smiling. Even though she still felt like the depressed little girl from four months ago, meeting Guilmon had brought a jolt of happiness, however small, to her. For that, Brittany was gracious. _But when I encountered that blonde, I felt as if – if my life was . . ._

"Brittany!" Jazmin cut in, making the girl start. "What do you think about my Digimon?" Jazmin jabbed her thumb casually at Viximon-Renamon, the vixen Digimon almost as tall as Jazmin was. "She says her name's Renamon now!"

"Well, your Digimon may be tough," Xochitl drawled, "but my Palmon has the cutest flower on her head!" Xochitl fluffed up the magenta flower atop Palmon's head. "I wish I had hair just like hers," she sighed enviously.

Brittany sweatdropped. "Umm . . . Xochitl?" She started scratching her head, struggling to find the necessary words to knock sense into Xochitl without engaging into a verbal fight. "In case you haven't noticed, that's a flower, not a hairstyle!"

Xochitl ignored her. "Tell me," she said slowly, "who does your hair?" She batted her lashes at a bewildered Palmon.

"No one!" Palmon said brightly. "I wake up like this every morning!" Her greenish-black orbs sparkled with pride. In the background, Xochitl's eyes turned into hearts. "So, it's all natural!"

Xochitl grasped Palmon by the arm. "You must have some secrets," the seaweed-haired girl pressed her. "Aren't we friends?"

Brittany brought her knees onto the seat. She buried her face into her arms, saying, "Girls! I seriously don't understand them." Guilmon brought her head upward, boring her eyes into Brittany's. "Xochitl and Natasha are of a different race than I am," she moaned.

"You're the same race as them," Guilmon reminded her.

Brittany sighed, snapping her torso to its original position, hunching her shoulders.

She turned to Thomas, staring at him intently. Poromon-Hawkmon was perched on his shoulder, albeit tickling the blunette with his feather, causing Thomas to boom with laughter. "S-Stop it, Poromon!" he said between laughs. "T-T-That tickles!"

Poromon-Hawkmon clucked his beak. "Once you call me Hawkmon, then I'll stop," he promised. "But until then, enjoy the feather torture!" He started guffawing.

"Hawkmon," said Guilmon disapprovingly. "You're going to kill him at this rate!"

Hawkmon rolled his Dodger blue eyes. Waving feather-free claw at Guilmon, he said confidently, "Balderdash, Guilmon! When I'm not in battle, this feather's harmless! So let me have some fun."

"If you call that fun," said Guilmon under her breath. "Well, Poromon's Hawkmon now. The Gatomon Elder also has friends named Palmon, Gomamon and Gabumon, all on the Council of Elders." She wagged her tail, swishing it through the air.

"And don't forget about the Hawkmon Elder!" said Hawkmon, still using his feather to tickle Thomas, the blunette roaring with laughter. "Now, what is my name again?"

"Hawkmon," said Brittany patiently. "Has it occurred to you that maybe Thomas is doing this on purpose?"

"He's insane after all!" called Jazmin.

"Not helping," said Brittany to her friend. "Can we have an unbiased opinion about Thomas, Joseph? Damion?" she added as an afterthought. Damion was too busy wrapped up in a conversation with Gomamon, and Brittany had almost forgotten Joseph and she had friction between them at the moment._ I'm so sorry about all of this, Joseph!_

Joseph held his hands outward, nodding at Wanyamon-Gaomon. "I want you to punch me with all you've got," he said sweetly to an unnerved Wanyamon-Gaomon. "You don't have to do any of your awesome attacks! Just hit me with raw strength, Gaomon!" He wore a determined expression, narrowing his steel blue spheres into slits.

"I might hurt you," Gaomon said aloud. "I seriously don't want to do that."

Suddenly, Joseph did something very Joseph-esque; he gripped Gaomon's nose, pinching it slightly. "Your nose is so cool and wet, just like a puppy's!" Joseph said delightedly, flashing a grin. In Brittany's opinion, he looked handsomer when he smiled. _No wonder girls thought he was an Adonis_, Brittany was thinking. _Add his charming good looks with his gentle, protective personality and you have a gentleman in the making!_

Gaomon blushed. "I'm not a puppy," he protested. "I'm Gaomon, the Rookie Form of Wanyamon!"

"Cute," Brittany blurted out. Joseph heard her and looked into her eyes for a fraction of a second before breaking eye contact, resuming his playfulness with Gaomon. Happily, he held his palms out, flinching whenever Gaomon landed a blow on his palms.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" asked Guilmon. "You seem worried."

Natasha zipped over to the seat between Brittany and Richard, Trailmon lurching forward, almost knocking the redhead to the ground. Gabumon was right on her tail. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked Brittany kindly.

"Don't you see the sign saying it's reserved?" Brittany said with sarcasm. Seeing Natasha raise her brows, she said, "Take it." Natasha plopped down on it, Gabumon sliding in between Guilmon and she.

* * *

Natasha frowned, displeased at her friend's disgruntled attitude. She understood that Brittany had suffered a great loss. Even though she pretended otherwise, Natasha believed Brittany was still mourning her loss. _But that doesn't give her the right to take out her anger on everyone_!

Gingerly, the redhead clasped her friend by the shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You know, just because Anthony, that blonde, Kevin and Joseph haven't been treating you nicely, it doesn't mean you have to lash out at everyone else!" She'd dropped her voice to a whisper, so only Gabumon, Guilmon and Brittany could hear her words. Natasha had ensured that she spoke carefully, clearly, so that the gogglehead could catch every word she was saying.

Brittany's eyes widened, her facial expression aghast. She was evidently at a loss for words. After a pregnant pause, she nodded almost imperceptibly.

Natasha hadn't known Gabumon very long, but even she had the distinct impression Gabumon was confused at this conversation. Whether it had to do with the fact she had broken eye contact with the blackhead to survey the utterly flummoxed Digimon or not, Natasha still instinctively knew Gabumon was dumbfounded. _I don't know how to explain it to her_, she thought miserably. _It's hard because one, she still frightens me. Two, Gabumon and I don't have that level of trust. Finally, we hardly know each other!_

"We're on your side," Guilmon put in.

Natasha glowered at Guilmon. _That's exactly what I was gonna say!_ Natasha thought, irritated. _Sheesh, even that adorable dinosaur scares me! But that fly . . _. Natasha slightly cringed at the memory of that grotesque insect, flapping its malevolent wings at the speed of sound, almost popping the redhead's eardrums. Shaking her head, Natasha peeled her eyes off her friend to stare out of the tempered windows, spotless in every aspect. She was able to see a jungle green sea stretching out into the horizon, the crests of the waves rumpled. Below it was a rye meadow, littered with weathered boulders.

She could hardly believe that that very same forest had concealed a baleful insect, ready to cause strife and bloodshed. Natasha, in spite of herself, felt beyond scared. It wasn't just her friends that were in grave danger. Gabumon was too. Though the two were night and day in a way, the redhead had still felt protective of Gabumon, no matter how remote the feeling was. _That would be a start for Gabumon,_ the redhead couldn't help thinking.

"Natasha," Gabumon blurted out. "Brittany wants you!"

Natasha started. She didn't realize her palm was pressed against the window. Ashamed, she lifted her palm off the glass, secretly hoping that Trailmon wouldn't be livid for her blemishing the perfectly clean windows with her palm. Abruptly, she settled hand against her side before craning her neck to eye her friend, seeing that the gogglehead's head was bowed down, hair shielding her face. The intensity of Natasha's gaze must've alerted Brittany, for the gogglehead brought her head upward, eyes guilt-ridden, her countenance rueful.

"I'm sorry," she murmured so low Natasha could barely make out the words.

"Speak a little louder." Natasha was astonished at how cold, demanding her voice sounded. Inadvertently, she shuddered.

Gabumon grabbed the redhead's shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. Simultaneously, Natasha let go of her friend's shoulder, settling hand down to her side.

"I said I'm sorry," Brittany said a little louder. Her voice was thick with remorse albeit vaguely empty. "It sounds like I don't mean it, although I really do."

"Can I tell you something from experience?" Guilmon piped up.

Natasha folded her arms. "Does it have to do with the conversation?" she said coldly.

"There's no need to be so cruel," Guilmon said calmly. "You said Anthony and 'that blonde' haven't been treating Brittany nicely."

"Yeah . . . " Natasha had absolutely no idea where this conversation was heading.

"Would it make any difference if I told you that they've always been like that?" Guilmon said, glancing at Natasha.

Suddenly, Natasha felt Gabumon flinch, her nails accidentally digging into Natasha's jacket. For one wild moment, the redhead was mortified. _There goes my best jacket! _Natasha wanted to tear up, thinking Gabumon might've ruined the jacket by creating a rip in the fabric. The last thing she wanted was the jacket to become frayed, since it would be unwearable in public. _Unlike Xochitl, I don't really care about my reputation,_ Natasha reminded herself for the umpteenth time. _But I do care about fashion!_

Was it only her imagination or did Natasha hear her lovely jacket rip? On whim, she whirled around, eyeing Gabumon drawing her hand from her shoulder, seemingly guilty. "GABUMON!" she shrieked. She felt her face burning up.

Gabumon sweatdropped. Slowly, she laced her claws before shifting her body away from Natasha, developing an immediate interest with the scenery behind the window. In a sluggish manner, Gabumon hit the glass with her long horn, sighing deeply. "I-I'm so sorry," she apologized. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Though Gabumon did sound apologetic, a part of Natasha felt as if an apology wasn't good enough. Hot tears coalesced in her Duke blue eyes, slightly burning them. Seconds later, her eyes swam.

"That was my best jacket," she sobbed. The tears cascaded down her cheeks like boulders, streaking her face. Trembling, Natasha made to wipe the tears away. She saw Brittany bring one hand into the air, reaching out for the redhead's face, fingers trembling.

"Natasha," Richard called from behind Brittany.

Natasha craned her neck, boring her eyes into Richard's ultramarine blue ones, dancing with amusement. Promptly, her mind became fuzzy, her blood boiling. _How on Earth would he know anything about clothing?_ she thought angrily. _Doesn't he know Xochitl and I spent hours looking for this very jacket? And it really wasn't that easy to track down!_ "What do you want?" she demanded.

Brittany glanced at Natasha, her hand a hair breadth's from Natasha's own face. Then, she craned her neck and threw what must've been a disapproving expression at Richard. Or so Natasha hoped.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, albeit he seemed to be scared. Nevertheless, he straightened himself up and said, "Why do you and so many other girls worry about makeup and clothes all the time?"

Natasha's face felt scorching hot. She darted her eyes to the window, seeing that Trailmon had made a sharp left turn. A surge of disappointment welled up inside the redhead as the Trailmon made another sharp left turn, the meadow moving out of sight. Soon enough, she was facing nothing but more grassland. In the distance, she saw a strip of dark blue. _Could it be a river? _Natasha had no way of knowing that since the river was barely able to be made out by the naked eye. There was something able to be made out: A railroad diverging into two.

Before peeling her eyes away from the window, Natasha caught a glimpse of her reflection. It wasn't shocking to see she was red-faced. Not wanting to survey herself any longer, Natasha turned back to face Brittany, who had one eye on Richard, the other on her.

"She's a girl," Brittany was saying defensively. "Natasha's almost like Xochitl in a way; they're insecure about the way they look. It's normal for -"

Richard shook his head. "Then why don't you wear makeup and dress up like a girly girl?" Richard snapped. "Are you saying that you're fine with the way you look?" He had his arms folded against his chest.

"Does it matter how Brittany looks?" Guilmon hissed.

"And Natasha," Gabumon added softly.

Natasha flushed, not sure to feel proud or abashed that Gabumon had stood up for her. Either way, Natasha felt her respect and admiration for the Digimon rise up a lot. _Wait a minute, does that mean Gabumon cares about me? I always thought . . ._

"All female Digimon are beautiful," Coronamon chimed in.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Well, that's your opinion! Us women feel insecure about our looks."

Brittany nodded. "Even _I _am," she admitted, her cheeks instantly becoming scarlet. Her hands brushed against the bottom of Natasha's right eye, which was laden with tears. Natasha blinked as a reflex. Abruptly, a tear dropped, splattering Brittany's finger. "I always thought a friend would see you cry the first tear and catch the second," she said thoughtfully. "I need to make up for lost time."

Natasha sniffled before exchanging a beam with Brittany. "Your friendship means more to me than some _stupid_ lost time."

The gogglehead drew her hand away, bringing it to her side. Absentmindedly, she fiddled with the goggles clipped to her mane of jet-black, meaning she was worried. "What's wrong?" both Natasha and Richard asked.

Guilmon, Gabumon and Coronamon exchanged looks of befuddlement with one another. Natasha threw an _I'll-tell-you-later _look at Gabumon before giving her undivided attention toward Brittany. "It's just that I haven't been a very good friend lately," Brittany told both of them. "I need to make up time for that!"

Richard's forehead creased. "I know Xochitl and Jazmin aren't sitting here at the moment," he said in a helpful tone, "but I'm sure they'd disagree, Sis! I mean, no one's perfect."

"Wait!" Coronamon pumped a fist skyward. "Are you -?" Richard covered his Digimon's mouth with his gloved hands, his pools of ultramarine blue swimming with guilt.

Natasha felt suspicion. Then, she chanced a glance at Brittany, also suspicious. "You're hiding something," Natasha heard Brittany say in an accusatory voice.

Richard was guffawing at that.

A sudden idea struck Natasha. Whirling about, she turned to look at Brittany. "You know," she began, "I'm surprised you didn't have a precognitive vision about the Digiworld!"

Richard slapped a hand against his forehead, chagrined. "That was my place to say it!" he moaned.

"Then why didn't you?" Coronamon said slyly.

Richard turned to face his friend. "It's because I got sidetracked!" he said defensively, heat crawling up his tanned cheeks.

"Precognitive visions?" Guilmon repeated.

"It means -"

"We know what it means," Coronamon grunted. "I was only surprised because there's one Digimon who could see into the future. I forgot what his name was."

"You should've been paying attention in DigiBoarding School," Guilmon said jokingly.

Coronamon bristled. "It's not my fault the Agumon Elder drones on and on!" he said hotly.

"Don't disrespect the Agumon Elder!" Gabumon snapped.

"Who's this seer Digimon?" Natasha asked.

"Shamanmon," Gabumon said clearly. "We don't know where he lives."

"That's helpful," Richard said under his breath.

"Anyway," Brittany cut in. "Since we're on the subject of seers, I can tell you my visions are dependent on dreams and fire reading."

Natasha chuckled. "They haven't let you down yet," she told her friend.

Brittany's face darkened. "I didn't know about the Digiworld."

Richard looked unconcerned at that. "So, you didn't know about the Digiworld, Sister," Richard drawled. "That doesn't mean you'll misinterpret your visions here."

Brittany tore her eyes from Natasha and Richard, developing an interest with the scenery outside. "Can we please _not _talk about this?"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "Well, whenever you feel like talking, I'm here," she assured her friend. "The last thing I want is for Richard and you to withdraw from us. I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

"Am I your friend?" Gabumon asked Natasha.

Natasha flushed. To conceal her chagrin, she directed her eyes to the floor. She had no idea how to answer Gabumon's question without hurting her.

* * *

Gaomon aimed a halfhearted punch at Joseph, who evaded it. "You're not playing fair!" Gaomon told Joseph.

Joseph laughed. He couldn't understand how he was being unfair. "How am I being unfair?" Joseph asked Gaomon.

Gaomon retreated a few steps backward, jogging in place. He thrust a few lightning quick punches into the air, wearing a determined expression. Joseph had a feeling Gaomon was only losing against him because he wasn't used to being Gaomon. _According to one of the Digimon, this is the second time they've Digivolved! _He was still trying to wrap his mind around how Gaomon evolved from Wanyamon almost an hour ago. Gaomon being Wanyamon seemed dreamlike, almost surreal.

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Gaomon throwing a punch at him. Once Joseph regained composure, he deftly caught Gaomon's boxing glove with his hand. In spite of himself, Joseph smirked at Gaomon's dismayed countenance. "Now, who's not playing fair?" Joseph teased Gaomon, letting go of his boxing glove.

Gaomon pouted in response. He childishly crossed his arms over his furry torso, frowning. "Well, it was the perfect opportunity!" he moaned.

Joseph shook his head. With his other hand, he pinched Gaomon's nose again, feeling how moist, cool and damp it was to the touch. If Joseph didn't know any better, he would assume Gaomon was a walking, talking dog. And that alone was pretty strange. Then again, so was the fact Gatomon was a walking, talking cat. _It looks as if Digimon can be anything,_ Joseph mused.

"Something wrong?" Gaomon asked, his eyes ablaze with worry. He even lowered his boxing gloves as a way to inform Joseph that they were at a temporary truce. "It looks as if something is on your mind."

Joseph closed his palm, sighing heavily. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked Gaomon, his voice becoming softer.

Gaomon nodded eagerly. "You sure are! Do you want to talk about it?" His tone was extremely curious.

Joseph longed to talk about it, but he felt that perhaps Thomas or Damion was a better person to confide in at a time like this. Before they started going out, Joseph sometimes confided in Brittany, but he found it difficult to speak to her about anything now that they were exes. _I think I'll talk to Thomas about the Digimon drama_, he decided. _Right now, Damion barely seems to be mentally stable._

He glanced at Gaomon, rearranging his face into what was hopefully an apologetic countenance. "No," he answered.

Gaomon appeared rather hurt about it, making Joseph feel horribly guilty instead of grateful that Gaomon had bought his absurd lie. Before he knew what was happening, Joseph was suddenly wishing he'd never refused Gaomon's request. He locked his eyes on Gaomon, the canine Digimon's eyes bearing a striking resemblance to twin tennis balls. "Well, I'm always here if you need to talk," was all Gaomon said.

Joseph clasped one hand on his Digimon's shoulder. "The same goes for me," he said swiftly, "and Gaomon, I didn't know that you looked at me as a friend already and . . ." He was unsure of what to say. _Am I really talking to an anthropomorphic dog wearing boxing gloves?_ he couldn't help wondering. _Part of me thinks I'm only dreaming while the other half - the other half thinks this is really happening! But if it were happening, it would be inside my head_. Joseph bowed his head down, slapping palm against his cool forehead, barely discernable through the jagged bangs of dark brown flowing from the crown of his head.

Gaomon shook Joseph's hand off his shoulder before giving the brunette a cheery grin. "I don't blame you!" he said brightly. "Other than Anthony, Kevin, David, Sarah, Bianca and Garðar, I haven't met any other humans!"

Joseph drew his palm away from his forehead in order to examine Gaomon much better. Meanwhile, he was drinking in this piece of information. Judging from Gaomon's casual tone and facial expressions, he obviously thought that the subject of humans was unimportant whereas it was extremely important for Joseph.

"There are four more kids just like us?" Joseph blurted out.

Kevin glanced Joseph's way just then, and Joseph was horrified at the countenance Kevin was wearing.

The blunette's facial expression was pained, as if he couldn't bear to take another second of everyone's company. His eyes were burning with sadness. Deep, terrible sadness that was rather incomprehensible. For a fleeting second, Joseph wondered how a fourteen year old kid could sustain that much sadness.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Joseph asked Kevin, seeing Gatomon rousing a disgruntled Anthony out of his slumber.

Kevin merely stared at him, the atmosphere about him darkening tenfold. Joseph somehow knew Kevin wasn't staring at him since his eyes were unfocused, glazed. "Does someone have a medic handy?" Joseph said shrilly, truly concerned about Kevin.

Just as Anthony was about to clap a hand atop Kevin's shoulder, the blunette snapped out of his reverie. Kevin blinked several times before positioning his elbows atop his lap, wiggling his fingers. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes," Anthony confirmed. Without warning, he threw a glacial look at Joseph, Joseph cringing. But Joseph would _not_ let Anthony intimidate him.

"What's your problem with me?" Joseph asked as politely as he could, although he detected a hint of rudeness in his voice.

Gaomon whispered into Joseph's ear, "He's like that with everyone."

Anthony scowled. Joseph's response to that was him balling his fists. He was wondering how Gatomon and Kevin tolerated such an uncouth, haughty teenager. If it weren't for his manners, Joseph would've scolded Anthony. _I think I'd make an exception this time_, Joseph considered mentally.

Kevin turned to glance at his friend, his countenance disapproving. "We called them here for a reason -"

Anthony's scowl deepened. Joseph suddenly found himself wishing Anthony's face would freeze that way.

"Sometimes you're worse than David," Gatomon sighed. "Anthony, your friend has a point. You need to stop treating Joseph and the others like this!"

"Whatever," Anthony grumbled. "And Joey -"

"Joseph," Joseph said between grounded teeth. "I don't go by Joey."

"Don't cross him," Gaomon warned. "As Grumblemon, he has a nasty temper."

Joseph's dislike of Anthony deepened by the second. Kevin looked as if he couldn't bear one moment of this whilst Gatomon clenched her paws, her tail swishing back and forth rapidly.

"Just because you're smart, that doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us!" Gatomon bellowed, causing the rest of the Digimon and Joseph's comrades to turn in their direction, wide-eyed. "Anthony, stop acting like this or else!"

* * *

Bianca bowed before the applauding crowd, saying, "You made my day!" She felt her heart swelling with elation. In her opinion, Bianca couldn't have done much better than this. _I can't let this fame go to my head,_ she told herself sternly. In one fluid motion, Bianca snapped back to her original position.

The ravenette scanned the weeping audience for her friends, eventually seeing the visages of Agumon, Patamon and David. She was ecstatic David had come to Wish, because she had her doubts of him lingering about just to see her short concert. The same Otamamon waddled over to the stage, trying to move her microphone stand. Bianca made to help, albeit her band beat her to the punch, assisting Otamamon. Otamamon beamed at them before addressing the crowd, thanking them for seeing the singing sensation Kazemon. The crowd clapped again before several Digimon ushered forward, clamoring to get Bianca's/Kazemon's autograph.

"Sign this notepad!"

"Sign my arm!"

"No, no, no! Sign my napkin!"

"Wait! She needs to sign my cup!"

Bianca sweatdropped. _His cup?_ Nevertheless, Bianca fished out a black marker. Spinning it around counterclockwise, she said happily, "Sure thing!" Bianca took everything, even a shirt from who knows which Digimon. She almost signed her real name on the napkin, but remembered her pseudonym. She scrawled her pseudonym in DigiCode, tapping her visor. "Here you go, my fellow ToyAgumon!" She almost guffawed at the hearts replacing ToyAgumon's eyes.

When the last of the Digimon handed her something to write her autograph - a wooden star - Bianca's ink ran out. She internally shuddered at what would've happened had the circumstances turned out much differently than she'd expected. All of the Digimon filed out of Wish, chattering amongst themselves. When the Gekomon appeared onto the stage again, she complimented them on their fine performance. "I'm glad we're all home," she said gratefully.

"So when's band practice?" one of the Gekomon chirped.

"I don't know," said Bianca ruefully.

A tsunami of _awws_ rippled from the assorted Gekomon. Bianca promised them she'd let them know, which made all of them perk up a little. They waved eagerly at her before vanishing into the curtains, leaving the stage empty. Sighing, Bianca jumped off the stage, atop one of the tables.

"Kazemon!" a Lalamon called. "Can't you fly?"

Bianca fell down before getting back up. "I'm sorta afraid of high places," she lied for the thousandth time. _Okay, maybe not that much. _Either way, Bianca still would've felt guilty about her fib. Lying was one thing she _hated_ to do. But unfortunately, she was a Spirit of Dawn Rider, meaning she had to go against her beliefs and values if she were to save her "people" from the catastrophe Lilithmon and her six comrades schemed to unleash upon the Digiworld. _And we also need to find Diana,_ Bianca thought.

Just as Bianca leaped off the table, David (as Lobomon), Patamon and Bianca's best friend Agumon lumbered forward, the atmosphere about Patamon and David tense. _Tell me they haven't been fighting, _she thought exasperatedly. Knowing David would not fess up, Bianca eyed Patamon and Agumon, hoping for an answer.

"Hey, what gives?" David cried.

Bianca ignored him. "Ok, what happened?" she said to the Digimon.

Patamon dropped his eyes (not literally) to the blemished tiled floor. Agumon laced his nails through his paws. Out of the corner of her eye, Bianca saw David looking embarrassed. "_Well_?"

"Didn't you see us?" said Patamon quietly.

Bianca shook her head. "No."

"Then, case closed," David grumbled.

Bianca rounded on David, frowning. To her slight glee, David appeared unnerved, even retreating a few steps backward, slamming against one of the tables and collapsing. "Careful," Bianca said teasingly, "you might break your back."

"I wish that would happen," Patamon said underneath his breath.

Bianca rounded on Patamon, upset with him acting childishly and belligerently. Folding her arms against her torso, Bianca reflected upon Patamon's normal actions. Whenever she came into contact with Kazuki's old sidekick, Bianca had always thought of him being one of the most fairest and forgiving of the Chosen Digimon. _They all are forgiving,_ she noted, _but after all Patamon says he's been through, he's still the most forgiving and kindest_.

"We should take a walk," Agumon suggested.

Bianca nodded, unfolding her arms. She beckoned to Agumon, who trudged to her side whilst Patamon perched on her shoulder. David flopped up to his feet, sighing. As Bianca strutted past him, David filed behind her. As she passed the counter, she saw Mamemon flirting with one of the Lalamon, making her laugh. Pirouetting about, she thanked the Lalamon for allowing her to sing at their pub before winking at Mamemon. Bianca gave the thumbs-up before marching out, David and Agumon on her tail.

She breathed in the crisp, warm summer air, feeling a breeze ruffling her hair, making it rise a couple of inches skyward. She realized what she was doing and moved forward, thinking about where she desired to go. "It's great to be home," she said happily.

"I missed you," Agumon admitted, unashamed.

Bianca blushed. She swerved around, Patamon almost losing his balance. "I missed you, too, Agumon!" Absently, Bianca took out her replica of the Ancient Crest of Courage, settling the tag into her palm, feeling how warm it was. Bianca inserted it back inside her shirt. "Hang on! It's only been an hour since I last saw you!" Without warning, Bianca embraced Agumon, Patamon hanging onto her shoulder for dear life.

"Seeing you two makes me miss Kazuki," Patamon sighed, "and everyone else I was partners with!"

Bianca wheeled about, feeling a twinge of guilt inside her. "I'm sorry." Guiltily, she unwrapped her arms from Agumon's profile. "I miss everyone back in Japan."

"Me too," David added quietly.

Patamon stiffened. Bianca was aghast at Patamon's vicious tone when he addressed David, "No one asked you, David!"

"Patamon, stop this!" Agumon went over to David, who had taken two steps toward Bianca, his hand in a threatening, claw-like gesture. Even though Bianca knew David wasn't aiming for her, she was livid at his behavior. He eyed Patamon and then David before glancing at Bianca.

"What's going on?" Bianca demanded.

Agumon sighed, arranging a remorseful expression on his face. "Forgive me."

"I can't believe you didn't tell her." Patamon's tone was disbelieving. "You two are almost as close as Taichi and you were!"

David, who had always wore a mask of sheer calmness, had a blatant look of shock. _Wait, he's not as withdrawn as he used to be,_ Bianca reminded herself.

"You're like Biyomon, Bianca. You always try to fix everything, even when it's impossible!" David said sarcastically.

"Is that a compliment?" Bianca wondered. Then a split second later, she realized the blonde was being sarcastic. "What's wrong with that? I care about all three of you!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" David protested.

Patamon rolled his eyes in response.

Agumon said, "I'm saying nothing to that."

The ravenette didn't want to remain neutral. Unthinkingly, she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her ally. "No, this is about _you_!" she shouted, her voice rising a couple of octaves. "Agumon, back me up!"

"Please, I don't want to get you involved in this mess!" Agumon cried.

Bianca sighed deeply. _He was trying to be diplomatic without involving me_, Bianca thought, _because he knew I would act like this! Ok, Bianka, get it under control!_ "Well, it's too late, Agumon," she snapped.

"I agree with Agumon. This is between David and me," said Patamon gently. "Bianca, you have other things to worry about. I know you mean well, but trust me on this!" Patamon stared at her with his soulful eyes.

Bianca stomped her foot. "Well, stop making it between David and you," she told Patamon. "If Kazuki were here right now, he wouldn't want you to act like this!"

Patamon put his nose in the air. "He left Gatomon!" he told Bianca. "All David cares about is himself!"

The blonde's face turned beet red. Angrily, he pumped one fist into the air. "You take that back!" he snarled.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, scowling. _He left his own partner?_ she thought, furious beyond measure. Trudging toward her friend, she held one palm high in the air. Impulsively, she smacked the blonde across the face, his face snapping back a little. "What's going on with you?" she demanded.

David massaged his cheek, looking upset. "I saw Lorelei," he moaned.

Bianca's eyes widened momentarily. Then, she blinked, skepticism settling in. "That's a stupid reason to leave Gatomon behind!" she barked. "Whatever happened to my friend who saw the good in others? Huh?"

David murmured, "He vanished when his sister was abducted."

Agumon shook his head. "Underneath that selfishness, he's still there!"

Patamon flew off Bianca's shoulder and sailed away. The ravenette reached out a hand toward Patamon, even screaming his name. "You two, he's gone!" he wailed. "Stop clinging onto false hope!"

"We're all friends here," Bianca insisted. "Even though he acts as if he doesn't care, I still stand by his side." Dropping her gaze to the ground, she finished, "And so does Gatomon." She brought her head up, gazing intensely at Patamon.

Patamon turned around, scrutinizing Bianca. For a moment, Bianca wondered if her words got through to the Digimon, albeit she was sadly mistaken. He tore his eyes off her and flew away.

"He's worried about Gatomon," Agumon sighed. Turning to David, he said, "You should really head back to Gatomon!"

The blonde glowered at him prior to pirouetting around and storming in the opposite direction, leaving Bianca and Agumon behind in his wake.

Once he was out of earshot, Bianca eyed Agumon. "I hate seeing him so bitter," she confessed. "I know he's been through a lot -"

"But he chose this path," Agumon said sadly. "I hoped Gatomon would -"

Bianca grasped her necklace again, playing with it. "She's done everything she could," Bianca said in a depressed tone. "Maybe if we find Diana, David might stop being so angry and selfish." _We're all sad and lonely in many ways,_ Bianca mused. _My friend's no different. But I hate seeing him like this._

_If Gatomon or I can't save him, then who can?_

* * *

Anthony and Gatomon were throwing daggers at each other, plum purple and cornflower blue eyes spitting out sparks. "Why don't you call out _David_ on _his _mistakes?" the purplehead hissed. "He abandoned you, for Digital's sake!"

Gatomon's ferociousness briskly died down, temporarily replaced by disappointment. "I plan to talk to him when we get back," she said icily. "He may be selfish, but I know there's good inside him." Her drawling voice was thick with conviction.

Anthony sighed. He couldn't comprehend why Gatomon so stubbornly insisted in believing in the blonde. _It's unwise to chastise me and not David, _he thought. He took one last look at Gatomon, her face twisted with disbelief. Abruptly, he felt hope surge inside his heart, which thoroughly surprised him. "So, you decide to call me out on my rudeness instead?"

Gatomon glowered at him. "Because I can't ignore it!" she cried. "You may be smart but - but -" She waved her claw, searching for the right adjective, "but I think your pride matters more to you than your_ friends_ at times!" Her countenance morphed into anger.

Anthony almost flinched at Gatomon's expression, secretly hurt at her stinging words. For a second, he wondered if he wasn't as modest as he thought himself to be. He brushed the thought aside, unhappy that such an absurd thought could implant itself inside his mind, filling him with doubt. _I help them so much_, a voice insisted in the back of his head.

_But your strategies are almost like a double-edged sword,_ another voice said harshly. _The Spirits of Dawn Riders and their allies might benefit from it, but you don't think about the consequences, no matter how drastic they are. You enjoy being the wise one. But are you really wise?_

"My strategies a-always work," Anthony blurted out.

Kevin grasped Anthony's shoulder, Anthony turning around, seeing the blunette shaking his head. "You may be bright," Kevin said, "but Gatomon's right. Even when you're wrong, you refuse to admit it! Anthony, I've known you since we were kids, and sometimes - sometimes - you can be a little too proud." Taking a deep breath, he finished, "You know what they say. Put your pride aside!" He smiled.

"And you're sticking up for the amateurs," Anthony surmised.

Gatomon swatted Anthony upside the head with her umbrella, causing the teen to cringe. "There's always room for improvement. After all, experience is the ultimate teacher, right, Anthony?"

Anthony almost smiled at Gatomon using his formerly favorite saying. For a long time, Anthony used to say that whenever the others were doubting their abilities. He was optimistic about facing their enemies, and gaining more experience. Even when he lost a battle with Terriermon and Lopmon, Anthony mulled over his mistakes in combat, taking extreme care not to repeat the same mistakes again. In fact, he originally lent a hand toward his friends, wanting all of them - Anthony included - to emerge victorious in their battles, stronger than ever. But after the series of unfortunate events occurring over the centuries, Anthony's upbeat demeanor had evaporated.

Gatomon swung her umbrella downward, sighing. Meanwhile, Kevin let go of Anthony, allowing the purplehead some breathing room. The two boys eyed each other, a mutual understanding flowing smoothly between them._ You're one of the few who understand me, _Anthony mused. _Then again, it's no surprise for Wisdom and Knowledge to go hand-in-hand with each other._

Kevin dropped his eyes toward the seat, leaning back against it. "What a long day," he sighed.

"You're telling me," Gatomon agreed. Absently, she twirled the umbrella by the handle, swatting an unsuspecting Anthony upside the head. "Anthony!"

Anthony crumpled to the ground, momentarily spiral-eyed. He jerked right back up, albeit when he regained his footing, Trailmon made a sharp left turn, sending the teen flying into Xochitl's lap.

"Get off me," she growled.

Anthony was still dazed from the hard blow Gatomon had delivered him, almost knocking him unconscious.

"You heard the lady," Joseph barked, "get off her!"

The Spirit of Dawn Rider barely had time to regain composure when Xochitl raised her hand up, her sea green eyes flashing ferociously. Anthony tried to stand up, but Xochitl's hand proved to be too fast for him. With amazing agility, she struck the boy across the face, her face contorted with revulsion.

Anthony patted his cheek, glaring at Xochitl. "It was an accident," he tried to inform her.

Palmon shook her head. "But you don't _make _accidents," she said nastily.

"Almost never," Anthony returned calmly.

Xochitl fluffed her hair up, straightening her back. Even though she was rigid, Anthony couldn't help but notice her regal posture. Not that it made any difference. Anthony was never one to take orders, which sometimes caused those in charge (Lorelei or David) to butt heads with Anthony. If Xochitl was the domineering type, Anthony would steer clear of her. He had mixed feelings about her.

"Stop acting as if you're perfect," Xochitl snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with making mistakes," Palmon chimed in.

Anthony stood on his feet, withdrawing hand from face. _Am I just as selfish as David? _he thought, bewildered. _I can't be! I just think from a cynical standpoint and analyze the situation! The analysis of the descendants went horribly wrong according to Kevin's and my calculations. _Anthony threw a look at Kevin, who seemed unperturbed. _He's not dwelling on the situation._ Shaking his head, Anthony swerved about and marched toward the long seat, plopping down on it. "Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

Xochitl frowned. If she were standing along with the others, she definitely would've put her hands on her hips whilst engaging in a heated row with the emotionally detached Anthony. _Is there even a good side to him?_ the greenhead couldn't help thinking.

"What's wrong?" Palmon inquired her.

Xochitl snapped out of her reverie, starting. She looked at Palmon, turning her frown upside down. "It's nothing to worry about," Xochitl assured her.

Palmon reached for Xochitl's hands, sliding them into hers. Peering at Xochitl with her huge eyes, Palmon voiced, "But you look so worried!" Unconsciously, she motioned her head toward a resting Anthony, his eyelids shut.

Xochitl originally thought that Palmon's webbed hands would be slippery and slimy. On the contrary, they felt smooth and unbelievably soft to the touch. "Did you put lotion on your hands?" Xochitl said evasively.

Palmon shook her head, the flower on the crown of her head flapping wildly. Judging from her eyes, Xochitl deduced that Palmon wasn't fooled by her facade. _Five stars for Palmon! Yipee! _The girl cracked a smile at that.

"Don't change the subject!" Palmon sang. "I know you're worried. I can just tell!" She leaned forward, scrutinizing Xochitl.

Xochitl wrenched her hands free, putting them atop her lap. "I can't talk about it," she said in a strained voice. Her friends' faces cropped up in her mind, Xochitl trying to cast away the painstaking images, but to no avail.

Palmon opened her mouth, evidently about to make a remark.

Then it happened.

As Xochitl was examining Palmon, the Trailmon lurched forward violently, taking the girl aback. An instant later, a deafening screeching noise rippled throughout the compartment while the seat Xochitl was sitting upon bucked her off along with Palmon and the rest of the throng.

"Xochitl!" Palmon screamed. As if reading her thoughts, Palmon held one hand to Xochitl. Xochitl got to her feet, reaching out for the befriended Digimon's hand.

"What's happening?" Gatomon cried.

There was no response from Trailmon, save the din.

Trailmon began to tilt to the right on the railroad tracks, the noise sounding uncannily like nails on a chalkboard. Xochitl ended up slamming against the window, Kevin colliding into her shortly afterward. Xochitl tried to shove him away, but Trailmon was leaning too far forward.

"We must've hit something!" Anthony said, holding Gatomon close to him.

The Trailmon lost his balance, resulting in him falling onto a steep hill. He rolled over numerous times, Xochitl finding herself pinned down by Joseph, Palmon, Gaomon, Kevin and . . . Well, virtually everyone.

Xochitl felt queasy and lightheaded. She was struggling to form thoughts, albeit the Trailmon was moving down the hill rapidly. Therefore, all she could do was scream a bloodcurdling scream.

It felt as if the Trailmon was never going to stop rolling down the hill. As Xochitl barely managed to form a thought, there was a loud _BOOM!_

"Uhh . . ." Xochitl fell down on the floor, Palmon following suit. The teenager collapsed under Palmon's weight.

"Sorry!" Palmon said, climbing off her.

There were footsteps behind Xochitl. "Are you all right?" Joseph said.

Xochitl inclined her head upward, seeing Joseph extending a hand to her. Weakly, she took it, grateful for Joseph's help. Thanks to Joseph, Xochitl was able to stand again. "Thanks."

Gatomon narrowed her eyes into slits. "Ok, what's going on, Trailmon?" she commanded.

"My Elder," Trailmon moaned, "we were attacked en route to Saisei!"

"By a bug?" Xochitl ripped her hand from Joseph's, terrified. "Ewww!"

Then, Brittany stepped forward, Guilmon standing by her side loyally. Xochitl was half-amazed, half-horrified at how brave her friend was. _Either she's brave or she's stupid! _"If you're marching out there," Xochitl told her, "then don't think I'll let you go alone."

"I'm going with Guilmon." Brittany attempted to march away, albeit Richard clasped her by the hand, effectively turning her around.

"Xochitl's right!" Richard agreed. "Who knows what could be out there? It's dangerous!"

Brittany cracked a smile. "I _love_ danger!"

Xochitl crossed her arms over her torso. "No, you don't!" she snapped.

"This isn't a game," Kevin said softly. "Gatomon, Anthony and I will check outside."

"What if something happens?" Palmon asked Kevin.

"We'll be fine," Anthony answered. "After all, we got Gatomon!"

"And our Digimon aren't strong enough?" Xochitl shot at him.

Anthony grimaced. "They were barely able to take down Flymon," he said coldly. "Gatomon -"

"Give them a chance!" Joseph cried. "They're stronger than they look, know-it-all!"

"Believe in us," Palmon added, "and Guilmon, restrain Brittany!"

Brittany was about to storm off when suddenly Guilmon, Renamon and Jazmin tackled her, Jazmin pinning her to the ground. Without warning, Jazmin grabbed the gogglehead's wrists and twisted her arms at the small of her back. "Lemme go!" she demanded. She glowered at Guilmon, a guilty expression upon her face. "You tricked me!"

"She's supposed to protect you," Renamon addressed Brittany, "and that means she'll also protect you from yourself if necessary."

"Which is a good thing," Xochitl chimed in. She made toward the restrained blackhead, regarding her disapprovingly. "What are you trying to prove here?" Her voice was surging with fury.

Brittany's voice came out muffled.

"What was she trying to say?" Xochitl demanded.

Jazmin fixated her eyes on Xochitl. "She said nothing," Jazmin told Xochitl.

* * *

Natasha knew that reply was ludicrous. It was plain as day that Brittany was trying to prove something. As her friend, Natasha wasn't about to let her charge in without a plan of action. _She's trying to act as if she's not depressed anymore, _Natasha thought.

"Jazmin, you're hurting her!" Richard cried.

"What's with the roughness?" Coronamon chimed in. "It's uncalled for!"

"We don't know anything about this world," Jazmin replied coolly. "It's dangerous!"

"And scary," Natasha added quietly.

She was about to walk toward Jazmin when she felt a paw slap down on her shoulder. Wheeling around, Natasha found herself gazing into the eyes of Gabumon. Abruptly, Gabumon flushed. "I can protect you," Gabumon said softly.

"I don't need protection," Natasha said softly. "As long as I have my friends, then I'll be safe."

"Safer in numbers," Gabumon mused. "Natasha, you rely on others to an extent!"

Natasha was about to vehemently deny such a claim when something collided against Trailmon. Something heavy.

It was enough to cause the redhead and Gabumon to lose their footing, Gabumon falling on Natasha, leaving her spiral-eyed.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabumon said sincerely. She climbed off Natasha, appearing chagrined, ashamed. She laced her claws together, wiggling them.

Natasha jumped to her feet, flinging the stray bangs caressing her forehead back to her earlobes. She also pulled down her skorts, completely forgetting there were shorts underneath the skirt. Fearfully, she made toward Gabumon, wrapping her arms about her.

"Damion!" Gomamon called out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha glimpsed Damion's teeth gnashing against each other, one of his fingers nestled between them. His countenance was fearful. "Is that a -?"

"Brittany!" Jazmin yelled.

Natasha turned around, seeing Brittany sprinting toward the double doors. "Lemme out!" she demanded. When Trailmon didn't respond, Brittany pounded her fists against the doors. Guilmon lumbered toward her, shaking her head.

"You'll only hurt yourself!" Natasha screamed. "Please think about this!"

She unwrapped her arms and moved one foot forward when the most unexpected of events happened: The side hatch flung open.

"Great, what do we do now?" Damion and Natasha said in unison.

Brittany was descending to the ground. She would've seriously hurt herself had Guilmon didn't grab her hand. "This never would've happened if you'd just listened to your friends!" Guilmon snapped. Her knees were buckling, implying she was struggling under Brittany's weight. "A little help here?"

Natasha ushered forward, Gabumon following suit. Before long, she stood at Guilmon's side. _How did - A moment ago, I was scared! Now I have courage!_

"Help!" Guilmon squeaked.

Natasha reached out for Brittany's dangling hand, grasping it firmly. She regarded Brittany with a withering look before assisting Guilmon in pulling her up to safety. Or as close to safety a Trailmon could give them. Once Brittany was abroad, Natasha shook her head. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

Before Brittany could answer, an ugly roar rippled through the air. Natasha froze, shaking. Instantly, Gabumon came to her side. Inadvertently, she let go of Brittany's hand, Guilmon doing the same. Promptly, Natasha heard footsteps and deduced the others were coming forward.

"Richard, stand behind me!" Brittany called out.

Richard was about to come forth when Coronamon came in front of him. "Coronamon . . ."

"He's safe with me!" Coronamon said, glowering at Brittany.

Brittany returned the gesture.

"Stop fighting!" Natasha wailed. "And what is that thing?" she added, trembling.

"Looks like a tortoise," Thomas observed. "I've got three at home! But man, I've never seen one so huge! I want to keep it!"

"It's not a pet," Kevin said, annoyed.

Natasha turned tentatively toward Kevin. "Another Digimon?"

"Yes."

Thomas said, "But it looks so cool! Does that mean we gotta beat this thing?" He sounded crestfallen.

"It was responsible for knocking us down the hill!" Joseph reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Thomas said faintly.

Natasha turned around, seeing the Digimon for the first time. Its body was goldenrood yellow, and its eyes were sky blue. Atop its back were thick, vicious-looking spikes. Natasha flinched as she imagined those spikes puncturing her skin.

"It's name is Tortomon," an unfamiliar voice informed them.

Natasha whirled around, searching for the owner of that voice.

"Tortomon has a lion's roar, which is nothing compared to that hard shell of his," the disembodied voice went on.

_Damn, where is he?_ Natasha wondered, absently holding Gabumon's paw, squeezing it for assurance. The voice was _definitely _male.

"But watch out for his 'Strong Carapace,'" another voice warned. "Those spikes of his can really hurt you."

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the fallen Trailmon. It was the boy who had abandoned them earlier.

As he sauntered toward them, Gatomon stood rigid. "Now the party's complete," she said sarcastically.

The blonde looked guilty.

Then, Natasha saw a Digimon come out from behind the boy's silhouette, staring at the assorted Digimon and humans.

"I'll handle this with you," Gatomon insisted.

"I want to be with you on the sidelines," the Digimon said cheerfully. He turned toward Natasha and the others, Natasha feeling no fear as she gazed at the Digimon.

"Are you ready to take down Tortomon, kids?"

**A/N: Well, "All Aboard!" is finished. I look forward to the reviews.**


End file.
